Azure heart
by Toka La Shinigamii
Summary: Soi Fon fait un jour la rencontre d'un jeune homme nommé Hayato. Un lien commence à se former entre eux, pouvant aller plus loin qu'ils ne l'auraient imaginé. Soi Fon va enfin ouvrir son cœur à quelqu'un d'autre que Yoruichi. Mais il semble y avoir quelque chose de bien plus profond dans le coeur de la capitaine, quelque chose qui l'a fait souffrir, mais qu'elle essaye d'oublier.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1: Rencontre fortuite.**_

-Merde. Pensa _une jeune capitaine au cheveux corbeau, elle était couché à terre, une plaie sanglante dans sa poitrine, un homme devant elle pointant son katana à sa gorge._

-C'est fini pour vous capitaine Soi Fon. _Fit il avant de balancer son zanpakuto à la jeune femme incapable de se défendre._

-Alors ma vie se finit ici… _Pensa elle en fermant les yeux et en attendant le coup. Mais rien ne vient elle ouvrit les yeux et vit un jeune homme inconnue devant elle, elle ne le voyais que de dos. Il avait le katana dans sa main, protégeant la jeune femme._

-Qui ?! _Pensa elle choquée._

 _Plus tôt au Seireitei._

 _-_ Capitaine Soi Fon vous serez envoyé dans le district 76 du Rukongai, vous devez arrêtez un homme accusé de haute trahison, assassinat et acte de complot organisé. _Fit Genryusai Yamamoto._ Vous partirez seule, je veux le savoir captif ou mort.

-Très bien. _Répondit Soi Fon en s'inclinant._

-Disposez. _Elle sortit, elle se renseigna sur le fichier de l'accusé. Une fois préparée elle alla au bureau de son idiot de vice capitaine._

-Capitaine Soi Fon. _Fit il en se relevant hâtivement et s'inclinant._

-je pars en mission, je te confie la division pendant ce temps la. _Dit elle froidement avant de tourner les talons et de partir._

-Entendue ! _Ce Fit entendre derrière elle._

 _Après un long moment de shunpo elle arriva là où l'homme se trouvait. Elle remarqua une petite cabane, il y avait un petit feu et quatre hommes autour. Elle reconnaît sa cible_

 _-_ Je n'avais pas prévue qu'ils soient nombreux… _Elle réfléchit au options qu'elle avait._ Mais d'après les informations que j'ai il n'a même pas le niveau de vice capitaine. A quatre contre un ça ira. _Elle se faufila furtivement derrière la petite cabane, elle n'était que vêtue de sa tenue de shinigami, non pas de son haori habituel. Elle alla rapidement dernière l'un des hommes et d'un mouvement brusque lui coupa la trachée. Ce denier s'écroula sans un bruit, mort._

-Que ce passe t'il ?! _Fit le plus jeune des quatre en regardant le corp inerte._

-Idiot nous sommes attaqués ! _Cria la cible. Ils prirent tous leurs zanpakuto et se mirent en position de défense._

-Notre ennemis utilise la méthode furtifs, rester sur vos gardes. _Fit le plus âgée._ Il ne faut pas qu- _Mais avant de finir sa phrase il s'écroula lui aussi à terre._

-Voilà déjà deux. _Pensa Soi Fon perché dans un arbre à l'abri des regards._ Mais je dois rester sur mes gardes. _Soudain elle tourna hâtivement la tête et sauta de l'arbre esquivant une lame qui lui était destiné._

-Comment m'ont ils repéré ? _Pensa elle en plissant les yeux. Elle atterrit doucement sur le sol puis elles se tourna vers les deux hommes qui lui souriaient largement._

-Alors c'est toi ma belle qui a tué deux de mes camarades, c'est tellement dommage de devoir abîmé ce si beau petit corp. Mais tu va regretter de t'en être pris à nous. _Fit la cible en souriant largement._ Tu ne peux pas te cacher de nous, je repère la moindre présence, pour quelqu'un de normal tu aurais été indétectable mais pas pour moi. _Soi Fon mis sa main sur son zanpakuto et le dégaina. Elle sourit largement._

-A deux vous n'avez aucunes chances contre moi. _Fit elle en plissant les yeux._

-Qui à dit que nous sommes deux. _Soudain une vingtaine d'homme entoura la capitaine qui resta stoïque._

-Je vois… _Fit elle en plissant encore plus les yeux._ Une embuscades, ca ne me choque pas. _Elle disparu d'un shunpo et frappa l'un des hommes._

 _Plus tard tous les hommes étaient à terre, la jeune capitaine au centre haletant lourdement._

-Je dois avoué que leurs niveaux ne sont pas si mal. _Pensa elle en reprenant son souffle. Mais le plus jeune des deux restant l'attaqua sans lui laisser le repos de reprendre son souffle. Elle esquiva l'attaque et frappa l'homme d'un coup de pied dans les côtes. Elle se rattrapa sur ses main et balança sa jambe dans le visage de l'homme se dernier tituba se tenant la joue. Elle vise le dard de suzumebachi dans sa poitrine, créant la première marque. Mais elle plissa soudainement les yeux et sauta habilement sur sa droite esquivant l'attaque du deuxième homme, sa cible._

-Vous avez un sacré bon niveau pour un simple shinigami. _Fit il. Elle l'ignora et l'attaque. Il esquiva et donna un coup dans la ventre de la jeune femme qui sauta et se rattrapa haletante_.

-Je dois resté sur mes gardes, ils sont plus forts que ce que je pensais. _Fit elle intérieurement. Elle attaqua rapidement le plus jeune, ce dernier bloqua suzumebachi avec sa lame. Laissant une ouverture dans sa garde elle en profita, elle pris avec sa main gauche la lame, elle pivota son bras droit et passa sa jambe sous les siennes, ce qui envoya l'homme à terre, la capitaine au dessus de lui. Elle en profita et planta suzumebachi une deuxième fois dans sa poitrine. Puis elle se releva. Mais remarqua que le deuxième homme avait disparu, elle le sentit approcher derrière elle. Mais épuisé, elle n'eu pas le temps d'utiliser un shunpo avant que le zanpakuto soit planté dans sa poitrine, le sang coula de sa bouche. Elle tomba à genou et l'homme retira lentement et douloureusement le zanpakuto de son corp, créant plus de dégâts. Elle se releva en titubant une main sur la blessure._

-Merde je n'ai pas été assez prudente. _Pensa elle. Elle plissa les yeux, sa vision devenit flou. Elle ne remarqua pas l'homme arriver derrière elle. À la dernière seconde elle esquiva maladroitement la lame et planta suzumebachi deux fois dans son ventre._

 _-_ Pourquoi ?! _Cria il en tombant à genoux._

-Mon shikai a la capacité de tuer en deux coup. _Lui fit elle en le regardant de haut. Ce dernier cria à elle avant de succomber. La capitaine tomba à genoux respirant lourdement. Sa main éclaira d'une lueur verte et elle la posa sur sa blessure. Mais elle se releva lorsqu'elle sentit deux reiatsu s'approcher._

-Encore… _Pensa elle, elle s'appuya contre un abres et scruta les environs. Un homme plus âgée approcha. Elle avait tué sa cible mais apparemment un hommes était venue pour le venger._

-Beau boulot, mais rien d'étonnant venant d'un capitaine. _Fit il en regardant les corps à terre. Puis sans un autre mot il s'approcha d'elle. Soi Fon se mit en gardes, mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de soigner sa blessure, la rendant vulnérable à une attaque, ce qui, justement, arriva. L'homme était plus rapide qu'elle ne l'avait prévu, il l'envoya sur le dos. Elle respirait lourdement, l'homme avait visé un coup de poings à sa blessure dans le dos, la ou le zanpakuto était ressortie, augmentant l'hémorragie._

-Merde. _Pensa elle douloureusement._

-C'est fini pour vous capitaine Soi Fon. _Elle plissa les yeux. Puis finalement les fermas, attendant le coup._

-Alors c'est comme ça que je vais mourir. _Pensa elle. Mais elle ne sentit rien. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit un homme devant elle. La protégeant._

 _-_ Qui ?! _Pensa elle choquée. Elle essaya de se redresser un peu mais échoua, trop faible. Sa vision devenit flou. Elle ne voyait l'homme mystérieux que de dos. Il planta son zanpakuto droit dans le coeur du vieil homme. Puis il se tourna vers elle. Il avait les cheveux noir de jais et les yeux bleu. Avec sa vision brouillée, c'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait discerner. Elle ferma les yeux épuisé avant de perdre connaissance, la dernière chose qu'elle sentie c'est une douce chaleur l'envahissent et son corp était lever du sol._

 _Quatrième division._

 _Soi Fon ouvrit lentement les yeux, elle remarqua qu'elle était dans la quatrième division, elle se redressa doucement, une douleur la saisissant à la poitrine, elle pouvait sentire le bandages enroulé autour de sa blessure, puis les souvenirs lui revenirent._

-Qui était cet homme ? _Pensa elle._ Et pourquoi m'a t il sauver ? Elle _fut interrompu de ces pensées par le son de la porte ouverte, elle se tourna pour voir Unohana entrant._

-Vous êtes enfin réveillé. _Fit elle avec un doux sourire._ Comment vous sentez vous ? _Demanda elle en s'approchant._

-Bien, comment ai-je atterri ici ? _Demanda elle perdu._

-Un jeune hommes et arrivé vous portant dans ses bras inconsciente, nous vous avons de suite pris en charge, puis il a été amenée à la première division. _Fit Unohana en vérifiant la jeune femme._

-Je vois… _Soupira Soi Fon._ Ça fait combien de temps ?

-Deux jours, votre blessure aurait pu être fatal, quelques minutes de plus et vous n'auriez pas survécue. Ce jeune homme vous a sauvé la vie en vous amenant ici et en vous donnant les premiers soins. _Fit Unohana en souriant doucement. La capitaine de la deuxième division se contenta de tourner le regard._

-Votre rétablissement est sur le bon chemin, vous pourrez retourner dès ce soir à votre division.

-je vois merci Unohana. _Fit poliment la jeune femme._

-Il n'y a pas à me remercier, évitez juste les mouvements brusques et changer régulièrement le bandages. _Puis elle sortit de la pièce. Soi Fon se recoucha dans le lit et poussa un soupir, ses yeux fixés sur les ciel bleu._

 _Le soir venue elle alla faire son rapport à la première division._

-Je vois, la situation est devenue imprévu… _Fit le plus âgée pensif._ Je comprends parfaitement, heureusement votre mission est un succès. D'ailleurs à propos du jeune homme qui vous a amené. Nous l'avons interrogé car nous pensons qu'il vous a peut être attaqué. Mais il nous a dit qu'il a arrêté l'un des hommes voulant vous attaquer puis vous a amené ici, est-ce vraie ?

-Oui, tout est parfaitement exacte. _Fit elle simplement_.

-Je vois dans ce cas vous pouvez le libérer. Disposez.

 _Soi Fon se dirigea vers la cellule où était l'homme. Ce dernier se tourna et souria._

-Oh je suis heureux de voir que vous allez bien, on a refusé de me donner des nouvelle de vous. _Fit le jeune homme au cheveux de jais en haussant les épaules Soi Fon soupira elle tendit sa main et émit une lumière jaune puis la cellule s'ouvrit._

-Tu es libres de partir. _Fit elle au jeune homme, il avait les cheveux court noir de jais avec deux mèche plus longue à l'avant de son visage, il avait la peau très légèrement mate, ses yeux était bleu azure contrastant avec ses cheveux corbeau, il faisait environ une tête voir deux têtes de plus qu'elle, elle arrivait à la hauteur de son cou._ Comment t'appelle tu ?

-Je m'appelle Hayato Henkō enchanté et vous ? _Demanda il en se relevant et s'étirant._

-Je suis Soi Fon, capitaine de la deuxième division et de l'omitsuki.

-Un capitaine. _Fit il légèrement surpris._ Je ne suis que simple shinigami, je n'appartient même pas encore à une division. _Fit il. Elle fronça les sourcils._

-Un simple shinigami, il a pourtant vaincue cette homme en un coup. _Pensa elle_. Je te remercie de m'avoir aidé. _Elle soupira elle détestait remercier qui que ce soit._ On m'a dit que tu ma sauvé la vie, te remercier et la moindre des choses.

 _-_ Vous n'avez pas à me remercier. _Dit il humblement._

-Tu es libre maintenant. _Fit elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Puis elle retourna à sa division sans un autre regard. Elle arriva à son bureau et soupira en s'asseyant dans son siège._

-Je ne lui ai jamais demander d'aide. _Soupira elle intérieurement. Elle se tourna lorsque sa porte fut ouverte. Elle savait déjà de qui il s'agissait, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui rentrait sans toqué._

-Bonjour Yoruichi-sama. _Fit simplement Soi Fon en se redressant._

-Bonjour Soi Fon. _Fit la noble en souriant._ J'ai entendue que tu avais été grièvement blessé. _Fit elle en perdant son sourire. Soi Fon grimaça en pensant à son bandages._

-Ce n'est rien, je n'ai pas été assez prudente voilà tout. _Fit Soi Fon en regardant ses papiers. Yoruichi posa sa main sur la poitrine bandé de la jeune fille. Ce qui choqua cette dernière car elle ne lui avait pas dit ou elle avait été blessée._

-Arrête de te blâmé, le plus important est que tu sois en vie. Et aussi arrête d'être aussi froide par la même occasion. _Ajouta la Shihōin d'une ton plaisantin._ _Soi Fon repoussa doucement la main tan._

-Oui je sais vous me l'avez déjà dit, mais je suis comme je suis… _Soupira elle en se levant, elle alla à sa fenêtre et regarda la lune._ Je pense que personne ne sera jamais assez proche de mon cœur pour pouvoir le changer… _Fit elle d'une voix nostalgie en regardant le ciel étoilé._ Même pas vous ne le seriez. _Elle sentie une main sur son épaules._

-Cette personne viendra, cette personne qui aura ton cœur entre ses mains, qui sera capable de te faire te découvrir toi même. Toute personne rencontre un jours la personne capable de la changé jusqu'au plus profondément de son âme. _Fit Yoruichi d'une voix douce à cette jeune femme qu'elle considérait tellement comme sa propre fille ou petite soeur._

-Un jours… Soupira tristement Soi Fon.

 _Le lendemain après la formation de ses hommes, la capitaine avait un peu de temps libre. Elle se mit sur l'un des toits de la deuxième division, le plus éloigné et le plus calme, personne ne venait jamais ici, hormis elle. C'était son petit coin de paix et de repos quand elle voulait être seule. Elle s'asseya et regarda le ciel pensif. Soudain elle sentit une présence elle se redressa et posa sa main sur son zanpakuto. La figure se dévoila. Elle enleva alors sa main de Suzumebachi._

-Que veux tu ? _Demanda elle froidement._

-Juste parlé. _Fit Hayato en souriant doucement._

-Tu sais que te faufiler sur un capitaine peut te coûter la vie. Surtout sur le capitaine des forces furtifs. _Fit elle toujours d'une voix froide._

-Me faufiler n'était pas mon but. Je voulais juste discuter avec vous. _Elle fronça les sourcils._

-Pourquoi donc ? _Fit elle d'un regard sombre. L'homme au cheveux corbeau s'asseya._

-Vous me devez une faveur, je vous ait quand même sauvé la vie.

-Je suis d'accord la dessus mais pourquoi me parler ? _Demanda elle toujours froidement._

-Car vous avez l'air tellement seule. _Les yeux de Soi Fon s'écarquille._

-Que je soit seule ou non ne vous regarde pas. _Fit elle avec un éclat de mort._

-Vous voyez vous ne m'avez pas contredire et vous n'essayez pas de me faire partir, au fond vous le voulez aussi. _Fit il en souriant doucement, elle le regarda dans ses yeux couleur Océan._

-Et puis même si c'est le cas en quoi ça te regarderai ? _Fit elle d'une voix moin hostile._

-A vraie dire je ne saurais pas vraiment l'expliquer, mais je ressens le besoin de vous aider. _Fit il en regardant le ciel. Soi Fon ne savait pas pourquoi mais même si elle le voulait elle ne pouvait pas le faire partir, peut être qu'au fond de la compagnie lui ferait du bien. Elle soupira et s'asseya._

-Très bien mais juste parce que je te dois une faveur. _Il la regarda et souria._

-Pourquoi avez vous l'air aussi triste ? _Demanda il doucement_

-Je ne suis pas triste. _Fit elle d'une voix neutre, non plus froide comme avant._

-Si, vous l'êtes. _Soi Fon regarda le sol en bas du toit. Ce jeune homme savait tout juste sur elle. La jeune fille se leva et soupira._

-Tu ne le comprendrait pas. Mais sinon tu a fini récemment tes études de shinigami ? _Fit elle pour changer de sujet. Sa puissance l'intriguait._

-Hum… i ans, mais être shinigami ne m'a pas plue alors je suis partie vivre au Rukongai. _Répondit il vaguement._

-D'ailleurs le soir ou tu m'a sauvée, que faisais tu là, c'est l'un des districts les plus éloigné du Seireitei. _Fit elle en se rasseyant._

 _-_ J'étais allé me promener, je vais souvent voir si il n'y a aurait pas des enfants qui aurait des problèmes, faim, ou autre, ce soir la j'ai entendue les bruits d'un combat, ce qui était inhabituel, certe il y a énormément de bagarres dans ce district mais pas de combats encore moi de cette puissance. J'ai décidés d'aller voir ce qui se passait quand je suis arrivé j'ai été choqué de voir qu'il s'agissait d'un shinigami encore plus une fille, normalement il n'y en a aucunes dans ce district, j'ai vue que vous étiez sur le point de vous faire tuer, alors je suis intervenue, puis je vous ait amené à la quatrième division. Et après j'ai été arrêtée … _Soupira il en haussant les épaules._ Voilà ce que je gagné à aider des personnes. _Fit il d'un air sarcastique._

-Il n'y a rien d'étonnant, tu arrive en tant qu'inconnu avec un capitaine mourant dans tes bras. Ils allaient pas t'accueillir à bras ouverts. Mais merci, tu ma sauvé la vie et ça je t'en suis reconnaissante. _Elle se détendit à ses mots, elle ne pouvait pas dire pourquoi mais sa présence l'appelait elle se sentait en confiance avec lui._

-Je dois y aller. _Fit la capitaine en regardant le soleil. Elle se releva et essuya la poussière sur ses vêtements._

-J'ai bien aimé cette discussion. J'espère qu'on pourra se revoir. _Fit il. Mais la réponse qu'il reçut le choqua._

-Peut être. _Fit elle d'une voix sincère en partant d'un shunpo. Il souria doucement._ Soi Fon… _Murmura il pour lui même._

 _~A suivre~_


	2. Chapter 2

_Voilà le chapitre 2, j'attends vos avis avec impatience, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :D_

 _ **Chapitre 2: Osé ouvrir son cœur.**_

 _Soi Fon était dans ses quartiers repensant à sa discussion avec Hayato._

-A vraie dire c'est pas si mal de discuter avec quelqu'un… _Pensa elle, elle avait toujours été quelqu'un de solitaire, c'était un pas hors de sa zone de confort mais qui a été bénéfique. Elle se pencha dans son fauteuil_. Je devrais peut être lui accorder plus de crédit. _Elle s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque quelqu'un toqua à sa porte._

-Entrer. _Fit elle en se redressant._

-Excusez nous du dérangement mais un jeune homme souhaiterait vous voir, il aimerait rejoindre la division. _Fit un homme vêtue d'une tenue noir, on ne voyait que ses yeux._

-En quoi est ce important ? Gérer le par vous même, les demande de recrutement sont monais courante. _Répondit elle nonchalamment._

-Oui, mais il dit vous connaître personnellement et n'a pas été reconnu dans la Soul society depuis 5 ans. _Soudain la réalisation de l'identité de l'homme frappa Soi Fon. Elle soupira._

-Amenez le ici. _Il hocha la tête et revenit quelques minutes plus tard avant de fermé la porte derrière lui._

-Alors comme ça tu voudrais rejoindre l'omitsuki ? _Lui fit elle simplement._

-Bonjour aussi capitaine... Oui je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'idée sur quelle division rejoindre mais maintenant si. _Fit Hayato en souriant doucement._

 _-_ Je n'ai malheureusement aucun rapports sur tes capacités, encore moin sur ta furtivité, qui est l'essentiel pour notre division. _Fit elle d'un visage stoïque._

-Vous n'avez qu'à les testers vous même. Fit il en s'approchant.

-Si je devais tester chaque recru je n'en aurais jamais fini. _Soupira elle._

-Je vous croyais moin froide la dernière fois qu'on s'est vue… _Soupira il._ Juste un petit combat après vous verrez mon niveau, car sans vouloir me vanté ou autre je peux affirmer que je l'ai niveaux d'un troisième siège. _Fit il avec un sourire triomphant sur ses lèvres. La capitaine de la deuxième division fronça les sourcils._

-Hum… confiant à ce que je vois… Très bien. _Elle se leva et enleva son haori et son shihakusho ne l'a laissant que dans sa tenue de combat elle enleva et déposa Suzumebachi sur son bureau._

-Suit moi. _Elle lui fit signe de la main et il l'a suivie. Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans le terrains d'entraînement. Elle se mit à courte distance de lui et se prépara en position de combat._

-Sans zanpakuto juste au hakuda… Prêt ? _Il hocha la tête entrant aussi dans une position de combat._

-Je te laissa la première grève. _Il l'attaqua alors d'un coup de poing visant sa nuque elle bloqua le coup puis bloqua son bras avant de passer sa jambe sous les sienne le faisant trébucher._

-Vous aviez dit que vous me laissiez le premier coup. _Fit il en se relevant._

-C'est ce que j'ai fait, mais tu est trop lent. Tu veux déjà abandonné ? _Il se releva et lui souria. Soi Fon avait envie de tester ses capacités après qu'il ait arrêter l'homme qui voulait la tuer aussi facilement._

-Bien sur que non. _Il disparut soudainement apparaissant dernière elle a une vitesse que même elle ne pu suivre. Elle arriva rapidement à bloquer le coup. Les membres de la deuxième division commencèrent à entourer les deux combattants à distance raisonnable. Après tout un combat du meilleur combattant au close combat n'était pas à raté._

-Bonne vitesses. _Pour la première fois elle lui souria mais soudainement elle utilisa un shunpo et visa un coup de poing à ses côtes qui ne toucha pas sa cible, il mit son poing autour du plus petit et tira un coup avec sa jambe dans sa hanche. Elle sauta gracieusement utilisant sa main prise comme appuie, elle pivota libérant ainsi sa main puis lança sa jambe pour frapper la tête de l'homme. Hayato évita le coup à la dernière seconde puis il rétorqua avec un coup de genou qui avait pour but de toucher les jambes de la jeune femme. Elle esquiva le coup et apparasa dernière lui. Elle le plaqua au sol une main sur sa gorge. Il remarqua qu'elle l'avait mit à terre sans aucun problème, mais sa respiration était lourde et en lambeau. Elle se releva haletante après avoir repris rapidement son souffle elle se tourna vers le jeune homme. Hayato entendait les murmurs des hommes et femmes autours de lui._

-Vous avez vue la respiration du capitaine. Il a réussi à la poussé assez pour qu'elle combatte rèelement.

-Oui, même si elle l'a encore vaincue facilement c'est remarquables pour un simple shinigami

-Après tout elle est la meilleure shinigami maîtrisant le combat au corps à corps de tout le Seireitei et de loin. _Hayato regarda choqué la jeune femme devant lui. Elle avait un corps si frêle mais était la meilleure combattante de tout le Seireitei. Il se releva et la regarda_

-Je dois t'avouer que ton niveau et remarquables pour un shinigami de ton rang, si tu te forme correctement tu pourrais te hisser haut. Tu peux rejoindre ma division, ton niveau et bien assez suffisant et ta vitesse et excellente. _Elle se tourna et alla à son bureau._ Je veux te voir à mon bureau dans 1 heures.

-Très bien capitaine ! _Puis elle partie._

 _Une heures plus tard._

-Entrer. _Fit la jeune femme assise à son bureau._

-Capitaine Soi Fon. _Fit poliment Hayato._

 _-_ Je vous ait officiellement inscrit dans l'omitsuki. À propos de notre combat, tu n'a pas le niveau d'un étudiant shinigami normal, ou à tu développé ces facultées ?

-C'est ça de vivre dans l'un des pire quartier du Rukongai, je me battait pour protéger les enfants et à force de perdre je me suis rendu compte des mes erreurs et j'ai appris comment les éviter. _Il haussa les épaules._ Je vous avouerai que je m'en sors mieux avec un zanpakuto et puis j'ai aussi eu un excellent maître, une experte.

-Hum… Voilà comment tu arrêter l'homme dans la forêt si facilement. _Fit elle pensif_

-Vous étiez encore consciente ? _Dit il légèrement surpris. Elle ne répondit pas au commentaire._

-Vous aviez dit qu'on pourrait bien se revoir lors de notre discussion. Voilà pourquoi j'ai rejoint cette division, même si j'ai un excellent niveau de furtivité. _Il souria doucement._ Elle à un visage si mignon. _Pensa il puis il se ressaisit._ Quand pourrai-je commencer ?

-Dès demain, Vous avez de la chance la semaine dernière ont eu lieux les séance de recrutement vous serez donc placé avec les nouvelles recrues quelqu'un va vous montré votre dortoir. _Il hocha la tête._ Très bien vous pouvez disposer.

 _-_ Pourquoi me vouvoyer vous ? _Demanda il._

-Maintenant tu est un membre de ma division c'est normal. Répondit elle en haussant les épaules.

-Je n'aime pas quand vous me vouvoyer. _Fit le jeune homme au cheveux corbeau._

-Peut être un jour. _Fit la jeune capitaine. Il soupira et sortit de la pièce puis la réalisation le frappa ''_ _peut être un jour'' Elle voulait ou parler du jour ou il aura monter en grade ou du jours ou ils seront peut être amis. Il souria à la pensé._

-Je dois avouer qu'elle est mignonne, son visage si doux qu'elle avait hier quand elle ne m'avait pas remarqué, mais tellement triste et bouleversé. _Il perdu son sourire._ Elle se cache derrière son hostilité pour ne laisser personne l'approcher, elle a sûrement un passé lourd… _Pensa il tristement, il était devenue très doué pour lire dans le coeur des gens et Soi Fon était lisible comme un livre ouvert._

 _Soi Fon dans son bureau leva la main et un homme apparaissa à genoux devant elle._

-Faite des recherches sur son passé et garder un œil sur lui. _Fit elle en se levant._

-Très bien capitaine. _Fit la shinigami masqué avant de disparaître. Non pas qu'elle avait un mauvais sentiments ou quoi que ce soit d'autre mais avec son passé elle préférait maintenant. Elle soupira et alla à la fenêtre elle regardait la lune, le vent soufflant dans ses cheveux, elle ferma les yeux et écouta le doux silence apaisant. Soudain elle eu un flash back._

-Soi..… _Murmura un homme à terre agonisant mais sa voix était flou. Soi Fon était debout devant lui son zanpakuto recouvert de sang._

-Non ! Pensa _elle en s'éloignant hâtivement de la fenêtre. Elle secoua la tête et retourna à son bureau laissant la fenêtre ouverte._

-Qu'a tu sur l'esprit Soi Fon ? _Fit une voix masculine, Soi se tourna pour voir un chat noir au yeux d'or regardant vers elle, elle avait laissé la fenêtre ouverte._

-Rien juste la fatigue de la journée. Sinon pourquoi êtes vous la ? _Fit Soi Fon en ne levant pas les yeux de sa paperasse._

-Toujours en train de travailler la lune et pourtant déjà haute dans le ciel... _Soupira Yoruichi._ Enfin je t'amène les résultats de Kisuke. _Elle posa un petit message sur le bureaux._ Désolé j'ai encore beaucoup à faire donc je peux pas rester mais ont se verra une autre fois. Tâche de te reposer. _Fit elle avant de partir. Soi Fon avait à peine eu le temps de la remercier. Elle pris le message il s'agissait de l'analyse sur le nombre de hollow à Karakura, elle l'avait demandée à Kisuke pour savoir si elle pouvait ses troupes débutante la bas. Tout avait l'air bon. Elle avait fini ces papier et donc sa journée. Elle sortit de son bureau et alla à ses quartier juste à coter. Elle entra et enleva sont Haori et ses vêtement pour aller prendre une douche soudain elle remarqua un bleu sur sa hanche elle fronça les sourcils._

-Il m'a touchée ? _Pensa elle._ Mais quand et comment ? _Elle y réfléchisa puis finalement elle alla se laver une fois fait elle se mit en vêtement de nuit ses cheveux lâchés elle se coucha dans son futon regardant le plafond puis elle tourna et regarda Suzumebachi qui était sur son pausoir._

 _Le lendemain matin dortoir garçon, la ou se trouvait Hayato._

 _-_ Hey devoir la dedans ! Le capitaine vous attend dehors ! _Cria Omaeda en entrant dans le vestiaire des nouvelles recrues. Tous se sont réveillés en sursaut et se sont dépêchés à se changer._ Elle va vous tué ! _Cria il. Hayato regarda perplexe il pouvait dire que cette homme était le vice capitaine de la deuxième mais aussi qu'il mentait. Il soupira et se dépêcha quand même une fois toutes les recru dehors Omaeda se mit à rire bruyamment._

-Je vous ait bien eu ! Vous les nouvelles recrues vous êtes si facil à avoir. _Fit il avec un large sourire. Hayato soupira il avait raison, mais c'était un super début de journée. Soudain il retenue un rire voyant la scène devant lui._

-Heureusement que la capitaine n'est pas la. Elle m'aurait déjà tué. Mais vos tête en valait le coup. _Mais il ne savait pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un de beaucoup plus petit par la taille dernière lui. Soi Fon lui lança un coup de pied entre les jambes dans les … hum puis il tomba à genou tenant ses attributs masculin douloureusement. Tous se mirent à rire légèrement._

-Capitaine… _Fit il toujours par terre, elle l'ignora et s'approcha des shinigami devant elle. Elle posa sa mains sur sa hanches et leurs souria. Ce qui était très rare, ils ne savaient pas que se serait sûrement la première et dernière fois qu'il le verrait._

-Bonjour à tous. Je suis Soi Fon, commandant des force de rétention, des forces furtive et des troupes d'assassinat, Capitaine de l'omitsuki, du keigun et de la deuxième division, à partir de se jours vous serrez dans ma division, j'attends beaucoup de vous tous. _Son sourire disparu._ Vous devrez tout faire pour augmenter vos capacités, ici la mort nous côtoie chaque jours à chaque minutes. Nous travaillons dans l'ombre. Si lors d'un combat vos compagnons sont trop faible face à un ennemis ne le sauvez pas, si vous êtes vous aussi trop faible fuyez, sinon attaqué l'ennemi de dos. _Son visage devint légèrement nostalgique mais c'était presque imperceptible._ Ne mourrez pas inutilement, c'est un ordres. _Elle haussa le ton._

-Très bien capitaine ! _Font ils tous à l'unisson. Hayato regarda et souria doucement, même si elle paraissait froide elle s'inquiétait pour ses hommes._

-Pour cette première journée je vais vous former puis se sera mon troisième siège. Mettez vous en rang. _Ce qu'ils firent. Elle passa dans les rang puis elle croisa le regard profond des yeux azure d'Hayato elle le regarda mais elle détourna rapidement le regarde et continua._

 _Puis la journée se déroula normalement. Le soir venue elle avait besoin de se détendre, ça avait été une journée longue et stressante. Elle alla sur le toit ou elle se sentait le mieux elle s'asseya et regarda le ciel étoilé, ses cheveux dans le vent. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle aimait se détendre seule. Elle fronça les sourcils et soupira frustrée._

-Que veux tu encore ? _Demanda elle agacé._

-Ben quoi, se toit et une partie communes de la deuxième division je venait juste me détendre. _Fit il les mains dans ses poche innocemment_. Tien vous m'avez tutoyé. _Fit il en souriant. Elle soupira les mauvaise habitude était dure à perdre._

-Très bien je te tutoie mais que ici. _Il souria encore plus largement et s'asseya a coter d'elle._

-Je voulais vous demander avez vous des amis ? _Demanda il soudainement. Elle soupira et détourna les regards ._

-Non, je suis quelqu'un de solitaire, je n'ai qu'une seule personnes mais elle est plus un maître et ancien capitaine qu'une amie pour moi. _Elle même savait qu'elle se mentait à elle même, mais c'était plus simple à expliquer comme ça._

-Hum… ancien capitaine je vois. Je connaissais moi aussi un ancien capitaine, nous sommes même de très bon ami. Elle m'a sauvé une fois sur terre il y a 15 ans, normalement on devrait pas se voir mais depuis récemment la situation à enfin changé, c'est aussi elle qui m'a donné des astuces pour m'entraîner. _Fit il en s'appuyant en arrière._

-Hum… je vois elle doit être une femme bien. Demain vous partirez en mission toi et les nouvelles recrues sur terre, vous devrez juste éliminer quelques hollows rien d'important.

-Oh enfin une mission. _Fit l'homme au cheveux corbeau Soi Fon se tourna vers lui, elle regarda ses mèches de cheveux corbeau plus longue sur les côtés de son visage, sa frange légèrement longue, sa peau très léger matte et ses yeux d'azure. Il avait un visage doux et assez attrayant. Elle détourna les regards_

-A quoi je pense, je ne peux pas, pas à nouveau. _Soudain elle bailla._

-Il est tard vous devez être fatigué. _Elle haussa simplement les épaules._

-Je repose ma question, pourquoi êtes vous toujours si triste, sa se voit dans vos yeux, quelque chose vous brise. _Elle soupira elle pouvait bien lui dire après tout._

-J'aime quelqu'un mais cette personne ne m'aime pas. _Elle soupira tristement._ Voilà ce qu'il en est. _Hayato regarda le sol tristement._

-Je vois son coeur est déjà pris. _Pensa il._ Mais ce n'est pas une raison, cette personne ne l'aime pas. _Il ne disait pas ca pour lui mais pour elle. Plus elle restera bloqué sur lui plus elle en souffrira._

-Si elle ne vous aime pas vous devez passé à autre chose même si c'est difficile, sinon avoué lui vos sentiments, même si elle vous rejette vous serez soulagé d'un poids. _Elle haussa simplement les épaules._

-Merci de t'inquiéter, mais je ne peux tout simplement pas. _Elle se leva et s'éloigna._

-Pouvons nous dire que nous somme ami ? _Fit il en se levant lui aussi._

-Hum… _elle mis ses bras dans son dos et se tourna vers lui._ Oui on peut dire. _Dit elle avant de se retourner et de partir._

-Soi Fon. _Murmura il, une douce chaleur l'envahissait_

 _~a suivre~_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3: Je suis tellement idiot.**_

 _Le lendemain Soi Fon était dans son bureau, elle préparait la mission qui allait avoir lieu un peu plus tard. Une fois tout préparer elle se leva et alla dans le terrain d'entraînement où l'attendait les recrus. Ils la saluèrent avant de se redressés._

-Aujourd'hui j'ai prévue une mission simple, vous serez envoyé sur terre, vous devrez éliminer les hollow, se sera votre première mission. Je vous accompagnerais ainsi que mon troisième siège vous serez divisé en deux équipe. L'équipe A avec moi et l'équipe B avec Keiko ma troisième siège. _Fit elle d'une voix autoritaire, lorsque l'équipe À composé d'une quinzaine de personnes arriva à côté d'elle, elle remarqua que parmis eux était Hayato. À son plus grand désespoir._

 _Une fois sur terre._

-J'ai localisé deux hollow à 10 minutes au sud, je vous laisse vous en occuper. _Il acquiescèrent avant d'y aller. Elle les suivis discrètement, cachant sa présence mais étant prête à intervenir en cas de problème. Elle observa ses recrus, mais une en particulier, celle en qui elle plaisait ses espoirs, pour qui savait qu'il deviendrait élevé dans ses rangs, cette recrus n'est autre que Hayato. Elle ne faisait pas du favoritisme ou autre car il était assez proche d'elle, mais elle pouvait voir ses compétences comme Yoruichi les avaient vue en elle. Elle soupira à la pensée. Une fois les hollow mort assez rapidement elle allait approcher ses recrus quand elle sentie un reiatsu inattendue, beaucoup trop puissant. Elle fronça les sourcils._

-Merde pas maintenant ! _Elle shunpota devant eux._

-Retournez au Seireitei maintenant ! Yuiko. _Hayato se tourna vers elle._

-Je te nomme chef de l'équipe, retournez au Seireitei. _Elle se tourna vers l'unité de Keiko qui venait d'arriver._ Keiko amène l'équipe B au Senkaimon. _Elle hocha la tête et ils partirent. Elle se dirigea vers le reiatsu._

-Pourquoi un arrancar ici ? _Elle fronça les sourcils et accéléra sa vitesse. Elle arriva devant un homme vêtue de blanc._

-Qu'est ce qu'un capitaine fait ici ? _Fit il en se tournant vers elle. Elle ne répondit pas et l'attaqua. Il esquiva le coup et rétorqua avec un coup de son zanpakuto visant son ventre, qu'elle bloqua avec son shikai autour de son poignet. Il maintenue son poignet dans une main et l'a maintenue alors en place, il approcha sa bouche de son oreille._

-Mitsuki… _Murmura il dans son oreille. Elle se figea les yeux ouverts dans le choque. Elle ne pouvait pas bougé._

-...Mitsu….Ki… _Murmura elle paralysé. L'arrancar planta alors son zanpakuto dans son ventre. Elle ne se défendit pas. Elle tomba à genoux un bras sur son ventre._

-Shaolin tu dois te ressaisir c'est du passé ! _Ce réprimande elle mentalement. Mais son corp refusait de bouger puis elle eu un flash back._

 _Elle tenait son zanpakuto, recouvert de sang. Elle tremblait, son visage taché de sang. Des larmes sur ses joues._

-Mitsuki… _Fit elle d'une voix désespérée._

 _Elle regarda l'arrancar devant elle. Elle essaya de se relever mais son corp n'en trouvait pas la force. Soudain elle vit une silhouette devant elle. Elle reconnut ses cheveux corbeau._

-Que fais tu ici ! Je t'ai ordonné de rentrer ! _Cria elle en se relevant._

-Pourquoi ne vous battez vous pas ? _Fit il simplement._

-Tch… _Elle serra les dents et attaqua l'arrancar à une vitesse invisible. Elle transperca son cœur. Et ce dernier disparu en poussière. Elle regarda Hayato, il l'avait à nouveau sauvée. Pas que physiquement, mais si il était pas intervenu elle serait resté plongé dans ses pensées. Elle gaina Suzumebachi et se tourna vers lui._

-Je passe ta désobéissance pour cette fois, mais ça n'a pas intérêt à se reproduire. _Fit elle simplement._

-Keiko et moi avons sentie votre reiatsu fluctué, j'ai décidé de venir voir ce qui se passait. _Fit il nonchalamment._

-Retourner au Seireitei. _Puis elle partie. Il soupira._

-Pourquoi ne se battait elle pas ? _Se demanda il. Elle était à genoux par terre plongé dans ses pensées. Il souffla et partit vers le Senkaimon._

 _Soi Fon se trouvait dans un endroit calme, près d'un lac, elle avait un bras autour de sa blessure qui commençait à être douloureuse. Heureusement il n'avait touché aucune point vital. Elle souffla._

-Encore vous. _Fit elle à la personne derrière elle. Soi Fon se demandait pourquoi elle apparaissait toujours quand elle n'était pas au mieux de sa forme._

-J'ai sentie ton reiatsu et celles de l'arrancar. D'après ce que je vois tu la vaincue. Mais pas _indemne. Yoruichi s'asseya à côté de Soi Fon._

-Qu'est ce qui te tracasse tellement ? _Demanda elle en sortant un bandage de sa poche._ Ouvre ton shihakusho. _Ordonna elle doucement. Mais Soi Fon ne bougea pas, Yoruichi souffla et posa sa mains sur la joue pâle de la jeune fille._

-Hey… _Fit elle doucement. Soi se tourna vers elle, un regard vide. Cette dernière souffla fébrilement. Et ouvrit son haut, laissant apparaître la blessure. Yoruichi approcha sa main brillant d'une lumière verte sur la blessure._

-Je… j'ai peur… _Avoua elle les yeux baissés. Yoruichi fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas dans les habitude de son élève de se montré si vulnérable. Elle continua son kaido tout en regardant la jeune femme._

-De quoi donc ? _Fit elle doucement_

-D'ouvrir mon cœur… les deux seule fois où je l'ai fait je me suis retrouvé brisée. _Soi Fon essaya de garder sa voix stable. Yoruichi passa le bandages autours de la blessure. Elle savait bien je la jeune fille faisait allusion à son départ de la Soul society. Mais elle ne savait pas qui était cette deuxième personne._

-Ce n'est pas à cause de ça que tu dois souffrir et te renfermer sur toi même. Qui est cette personne ? _Elle finissa les soins et Soi Fon referma son shihakusho._

-Une recru. Il m'a sauvé et veux être mon ami, mais j'ai peur, j'ai peur de développer d'autres sentiments en devenant proche. Des sentiments qui m'ont déjà fait beaucoup trop souffrir, deux fois. Mais deux fois de trop. _Yoruichi passa sa main dans les cheveux de son ancienne élève. Sachant de quoi elle voulait parler._

-Tu ne dois pas rester bloqué dans le passé, tu dois laisser les choses se dérouler seule. Suit ce que ton coeur te dit non pas ce que ton esprit te dit. _Soi Fon hocha la tête sachant bien que Yoruichi avait raison, mais ses insécurités étaient trop puissantes. Elle arriva enfin à se calmer._

-Merci Yoruichi-sama. _Fit elle en se relevant, Yoruichi vit que ses yeux d'argents avait retrouvé leur lueur habituel._

-Je t'en prie petite abeille. _Soi Fon salua Yoruichi avant de partir d'un shunpo._

 _Une fois au Seireitei elle fit son rapport à la première division et retourna à son bureau. Il était déjà tard dans la nuit. Elle soupira elle devait parler à Hayato, mais elle devrait attendre le matin venue. Elle alla dans sa chambre et prit une douche rapide puis, alla dans son lit et s'endormit._

-Non... non pas toi... _Fit une Soi Fon choqué et en larmes._

-Tu est tellement idiote Soi. _L'homme souria et pointa son zanpakuto vers la femme désespérée._

 _Soi Fon se réveilla en sueur, les larmes au yeux. Elle les essuya rapidement du dos de la main. Elle souffla pour détendre son corp tremblant._

-Ce n'était qu'un rêve. _Fit elle à elle même. Elle regarda par la fenêtre le soleil allait bientôt se lever. Elle décida de s'habiller et d'aller former un peu pour se défouler. Après un petit moment d'entraînement elle sentie un présence l'approcher._

-Hayato. _Fit elle simplement comme salutations._

-Yo. _Fit il en levant la main._

-Que veux tu ? _Fit elle en prenant son haori qu'elle avait posé sur une branche non loin._

-Rien de spécial juste dire bonjour à une amie. _Elle bloqua sur le mot amie. Elle souria doucement._

-Amie… _Murmura elle a elle même._

-Enfin un sourire. _Fit Hayato souriant. Elle rougissa légèrement et détourna le regard._

-Je voulais te remercier d'être intervenu hier face à l'arrancar. _Fit elle en changeant de sujet._

-Ne me remercie pas. Dit, c'est l'heure du petit déjeuner, ça te dit de le prendre avec moi ? _Fit Hayato. Soi fon regarda profondément dans ses yeux azure._

-Pourquoi pas. _Fit elle simplement, elle suivie Hayato jusqu'à la cantine de la deuxième division._

-Elle s'ouvre enfin un peu plus. _Pensa Hayato. Il l'a regarda et souria. Il devait avouer que même si elle était l'une des femmes les plus puissantes du Seireitei elle était vraiment mignonne. Ils prirent leurs repas et s'installèrent à table._

-Hayato, au vue des tes résultats sur la mission d'hier j'ai décidé de te monter en rang, tu fera partie du premier escadron d'assassinat, celles placer sous mon aile. _Il l'a regarda choqué._

-Merci beaucoup capitaine. _Fit il en s'inclinant légèrement._

-Ne m'appelle pas capitaine quand ont est seule. _Souffla elle._ Tu peux m'appeler Soi Fon. _Il hocha la tête._

-D'accord Soi Fon. _Elle se demandait pourquoi elle se sentait si bien avec lui. C'est comme si elle pouvait laisser tomber toute ses barrières avec lui._

-Je voulais vous demander, est ce que je peux prendre mon après-midi pour aller voir une amie à moi que je n'ai plus vue depuis 5 ans. _Elle hocha la tête._

-Ça ne me dérange pas. En tant normal j'aurais refusé, mais je sais à quel point les amis c'est important. _Elle souria, un sourire nostalgique._ Va y mais demain je te veux à la première heure au terrain de formation je te présenterais à ta nouvelle équipe. _Il hocha la tête et débarrassa son plateau._

 _Une fois sur terre il se dirigea vers chez la femme qui l'avait sauvé il y a 15 ans. Il toqua puis la porte s'ouvrit, elle le regarda choqué._

-Hayato _! Fit elle avec un large sourire en le prenant dans une étreinte._

-Ça faisait longtemps n'est ce pas. _Elle hocha la tête. Entre. Fit elle._

 _Ils parlent de tout et de rien jusqu'au sujet fatidique._

-Je voulais te dire, il y a une femme shinigami, je l'ai rencontré il y a deux semaines. Mais.. je sais pas comment dire, elle est très solitaire mais en souffre. Je ressens le besoin de l'aider je ne sais pas pourquoi. _La jeune femme souria._

-Monsieur est amoureux. _Fit elle avec un sourire taquin._

-Nan ! _Fit il rougissa légèrement._ Mais c'est une jeune femme brisée. Et j'aimerais l'aider mais je ne sais pas comment.

-Elle me rappel une jeune fille que je connais aussi qui a le même caractère. _Elle souria tristement._ Tu dois juste être franc avec elle. _Il l'a regarda perplexe._

-Juste ça ?

-Oui, et de la patience. _Elle lui souria._

 _Soi Fon dans son bureau ne savait pas pourquoi mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Hayato. Elle soupira ._

 _Quelques semaines plus tard._

 _Hayato et Soi Fon était sur une mission d'assassinat avec cinq autres personnes. Soi Fon donna les ordres à suivre. Puis Hayato parti seul assassinat la première cible. Mais ce qu'il ne vit pas c'est qu'il avait été repéré, soudainement il vit une lame aller droit vers lui._

-Merde trop tard. _Pensa il alors qu'il attendait l'impacte. Mais il ne sentit rien, il ouvrit les yeux et it que Soi Fon avait bloqué la lame, au dépend d'une coupure asser profonde sur son bras._

-Idiot ne baisse jamais ta garde ! _Lui cria elle mais sans avertir pour autant de leur présence. Il l'a regarda choqué, pourquoi était elle si inquiète pour lui. Il s'approcha._

-J'ai déjà eu l'homme qui l'a lancer. _Fit elle en s'éloignant._

-Attendez, votre bras. _Elle se tourna vers lui._

-Ce n'est rien. _Fit elle d'un haussement d'épaule puis elle disparut aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue._

 _Elle s'éloigna et s'appuya sur un mur._

-Pourquoi je suis si inquiète pour lui ?! _Cria elle mentalement. Ça ne faisait qu'un moi qu'elle le connaissait et pourtant elle se sentait de plus en plus proche de lui. Elle soupira puis finalement poursuivie la mission. Une fois la mission fini, elle retourna à son bureau mais n'adressais plus un seul mots à Hayato, il fallait d'abord qu'elle fasse face à elle même avant de pouvoir le revoir dans les yeux. Elle faisait sa paperasse lorsqu'elle reçut un papillon messager la convocation à une réunion. Elle se releva en s'appuyant sur son bras droit mais fut saisi par une vive douleur. Elle passa outre et alla à la réunion._

 _Elle salua les capitaines et alla à sa place. Mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle se sentait nauséeuse. Elle se rappela qu'elle n'avait rien mangé depuis hier, en voici sûrement la raison. Mais plus la réunion passait plus elle se sentait mal. Soudain une idée la frappa. Elle posa sa main sur sa blessure au bras._

-Merde. _Pensa elle, elle était en sueur, la respiration de plus en plus rapide. Elle entendit soudainement la salle se taire. Mais son monde tournait de plus en plus. Elle vit Unohana l'approcher. Mais à avant qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit, elle sentit sa conscience s'estomper._

 _La réunion se déroulait normalement jusqu'à que Unohana vit la jeune femme à côté d'elle se pencher légèrement en avant, elle vit sa respiration rapide, elle avait une main sur son bras. Elle n'était pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué vue le silence qui régnait maintenant dans la salle. Elle s'approcha de Soi Fon. Mais avant qu'elle puisse dire quoi que ce soit la jeune femme s'effondra. Unohana la rattrapa rapidement._

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? _Demanda Yamamoto. Unohana posa délicatement la jeune femme sur le sol, elle remarqua de suite la chaleur de son corp, elle remonta la manches cette dernière vue qu'elle se tenait le bras. Elle vit un bandage autour de se dernier. Elle le déroula et vit une entaille légèrement violacé._

-Un poison. _Affirma Ukitake maintenant à genoux à côté d'Unohana._ _Elle posa une main sur son front. La respiration de la jeune fille était lourde. Unohana fronça les sourcils et la pris dans ses bras._

-Si je ne me dépêche pas elle ne va pas survivre. _Affirma elle gravement. Elle lança un regard à Yamamoto avant de partir d'un shunpo avec la jeune capitaine dans ses bras._

 _Hayato était dans sa chambre personnel, maintenant qu'il était membre à part entière de la division il avait sa propre chambre. Il était couché sur son lit fixant le plafond. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment mais ne savait pas pourquoi. Jusqu'à qu'il entendit Omaeda parlé à Keiko dans le couloir._

-Pour le moment là division et sous votre commandement. _Il sortit de la chambre et vit Keiko et Omaeda arborant un air grave._

-Que se passe il. _Fit il inquiet._

-La Capitaine Soi Fon est actuellement à la quatrième division dans un état grave. _Fit Keiko à Hayato, ils étaient devenu des amis proches, elle se disait qu'il avait le droit de savoir._

-Pourquoi ? _Fit il choqué et inquiet._

-D'après ce que j'ai entendu, ce serait causé par une blessure empoisonné qu'elle a reçu pendant la mission d'aujourd'hui. _Hayato sentit un pincement au cœur, la seule blessure qu'elle avait reçu aujourd'hui était celle qu'elle avait pris pour lui. Il partit alors à la quatrième division. Il arriva à la chambre de Soi Fon, même si il n'avait pas le droit d'entrée il était parvenue à se faufiler. Il vit Soi Fon pâle, une sonde a perfusions à son bras, un masque à oxygène sur son visage, sa respiration faible, la femme forte qu'il connaissait était maintenant couché la, mourante. Il s'approcha et posa sa main sur sa joue. Il voyait, ses signes vitaux sur l'écran très faible presque inexistant._

-Soi Fon… _Murmura il._ Idiote pourquoi avoir pris ce coup à ma place. _Il serra les dents. Il se rendit compte à se moment à qu'elle point il tenait à elle. Il caressa ses cheveux corbeau._ Ne mourrez pas. _Il se pencha en avant et embrassa son front._ Pourquoi je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte avant ? Je suis tellement idiot. _Pensa il. Il savait qu'il l'aimait. Il n'a pas osé se l'avouer avant, mais la voir la, mourante, par sa faute. Il serra les poings et sortit de la chambre avant d'être remarqué._

 _Soudain le moniteur bipa, un bip long et régulier. Une ligne droite sur l'écran._

 _~A suivre~_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4: Le temps de la réalisation.**_

 _Soudainement se fit entendre un bip régulier dans la salle. Unohana entra rapidement dans la chambre accompagné d'Isane._

-Son coeur à lâcher trop _tôt. Exclama Unohana en tentant de réanimer la jeune femme inerte, elle appuya sur sa cage thoracique à un rythme régulier._ Inject lui deux milligrammes d'adrénaline. _Isane s'exécuta._ Elle ne va pas tenir à ce rythme. _Repris elle plus calmement._

 _Soi Fon avait entendu les paroles de Hayato et comptais bien ne pas l'abandonner._

 _Unohana se tourna vers l'appareil alors qu'elle était en train de faire le massage cardiaque à Soi Fon, respirant à l'aide d'un tube qu'Isane avait mit dans sa gorge. Elle regarda le moniteur lorsqu'elle vit une puis deux puis trois impulsions, elle soupira et prit le poignet dans la jeune fille en mesurant son pouls._

-Son rythme cardiaque se stabilise. _Fit elle à voix basse, soulagée. Ce poison était très agressif est attaquait les organes violemment malgré l'anti poison qu'Unohana avait préparé, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était d'espérer qu'elle passe la nuit sans complications._

 _Hayato dans sa chambre avait reçu les nouvelles de Keiko, tout ce qu'il fallait était que Soi Fon passe la nuit. Il voulait être à ses côtés en se moment mais ne le pouvais pas. Il était assis à son bureau observant les étoiles._

 _Le lendemain matin il se réveilla lorsqu'il sentit les rayons du soleil sur son visage, il ouvrit les yeux, se rendant compte qu'il s.s.s'était endormi à son bureau, soudain une réalisation le frappa._

-Soi Fon ! _Pensa il. Il sortit de sa chambre et vit Keiko dans les couloirs il alla lui parler._

-Keiko, tu a eu des nouvelles du capitaine Soi Fon ? _Demanda il le plus calmement possible. La jeune femme lui souria._

-Elle est sortie d'affaire grâce à son immunité à beaucoup de poisons. _Il soupira soulagé. Elle lui donna soudainement une tape dans le dos._

-Mon grand tu n'a aucune chance avec elle. _Lui fit elle avec un sourire taquin. Il regarda Keiko dans les yeux. Elle avait les yeux rouge-brun, les cheveux brun et la peau plutôt pâle._

-Je.. je...Très bien… je sais… _Murmura il. Avant de repousser la main de Keiko._

-Ne t'en fait pas elle devrait revenir à la division dans quelques jours. _Il hocha la tête soulagé._

 _Soi Fon se réveilla lentement. Sa respiration se bloqua lorsqu'elle se souvenit de ce qu'il c'était passé, elle sentait ses poumons endormi._

-Soi Fon vous êtes réveillé ? Calmé vous et respirez lentement. _Fit une voix douce. Elle fit comme demander et arriva à retrouver son souffle. Elle était fatiguée. Elle se sentie somnoler mais fut de retour à la conscience par la voix douce d'Unohana._ Ouvrez les yeux… _Elle essaya et vit Unohana au dessus d'elle._ Enfin réveillée. _Fit Unohana avec un doux sourire._

-Que c'est il passé ? _Demanda la capitaine d'une voix apathique._

 _-_ Vous avez été empoisonné par la blessure sur votre bras, malgré votre immunité au poison ce dernier était très coriace. Vous étiez entre la vie et la mort tout la nuit. _Soi Fon essaya de se relever en position assise mais fut repoussé dans le lit par la femme médecin._ Le poison ne s'est pas encore complètement dissipé même si nous en avons extrait la plus grosse partie, alors veuillez rester calme. _Puis Unohana souria._ Cette nuit vous avez reçu la visite d'un jeune homme, semblant très inquiet pour vous. _La capitaine de la deuxième division se souvenir des paroles qu'Hayato lui avait dit cette nuit. Elle sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir. Elle souria légèrement._

-Hayato hein… _Pensa elle._

 _Quelques jours plus tard elle était de retour_

 _Elle n'avait pas revue Hayato depuis le jours de la mission. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il hantait son esprit. Mais au fond, elle le sait, c'est lui qui lui a permis de vivre. Ses mots ont déclenché un déclic en elle. Elle soupira lorsque soudain quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Avant qu'elle ne dise d'entrer, la personne pénétra dans le bureau, dès lors, la capitaine savait déjà de qui il s'agissait._

 _-_ Yoruichi-sama. _Salua t'elle._

-Salut Soi. Comment va tu ?

-Bien merci. _Yoruichi souria avant de le perdre, elle savait que sa petite abeille irais moin bien dans quelques minutes._

-Je dois t'annoncer quelque chose. _Soi leva les yeux vers elle, s'inquiétant quand elle vit le visage sérieux de son ancien mentor. Elle posa son stylo et se redressa._

-Prenez siège. _La Shihōin s'asseya devant sa petite et ancienne élève._

-Je ne sais pas comment tu va réagir… _Fit elle timidement, en vraie elle savait comment la jeune fille réagirai._ Je vais me marier. _Fit elle doucement. Soi Fon resta la choqué. Elle se rappela le soir ou elle avait dit à Hayato qu'elle aimait quelqu'un qui ne l'aimais pas en retour. Mais savoir qu'elle se mariait lui faisait comme un coup de poignard dans le coeur. Elle savait que ce n'était pas la faute de la noble Shihoin, c'était de sa faute d'être tombée amoureuse de Yoruichi. Même si qui plus est Yoruichi était libre de se marier à qui elle voulait , encore plus du fait que Soi Fon ne lui a jamais avoué ses sentiments. Elle força un sourire._

-Je vois. Qui est l'heureuse élue ? _Elle força une voix enthousiaste que Yoruichi remarqua de suite. Elle savait que Soi Fon entretenait secrètement des sentiments pour elle, mais elle voyait la jeune fille comme une soeur, elle espérait qu'avec le temps Soi tomberait amoureuse de quelqu'un qui vaudrait vraiment son amour. Elle savait que l'annonce de se mariage la briserait mais elle devait passer par la._

-C'est Kisuke Urahara. _Fit elle calmement, Soi Fon cacha son choque. Croyant qu'ils avaient toujours été amis et rien de plus. Elle souria._

-Je suis heureuse pour vous, toute mes félicitations. _Yoruichi essayer de croire à la vue de la réaction légère de Soi Fon, qu'elle avait commencé à oublier ses sentiments pour elle. Elle souria soulager._

-Bien sur tu est la bienvenue. _Fit elle souriante._ Mais je veux que tu me tutoie.

-Merci beaucoup pour cette honneur, je vais essayer. _Elle savait que c'était un mariage noble. Elle souria, un sourire faux mais que Yoruichi ne devina pas cette fois._ Je suis désolée j'ai beaucoup de travail. _Yoruichi hocha la tête compréhensif._ Ont se verra plus tard. _Une fois Yoruichi sortie Soi s'effondra retenant ses larmes._

 _-_ Pourquoi je pleure ? Je l'ai toujours su au fond de moi. _Maintenant les larmes coulait sur ses joue. À son grand désarroi la porte s'ouvrit. Elle maudit mentalement la personne qui entrait et qui venait de signer son arrêt de mort. Elle se redressa et vit Hayato qui se mit à genoux, et sans un mot la tira dans une étreinte douce. Elle tressaillit puis se débattait mais il avait une forte emprise sur lui._

-Lâche moi c'est un ordres. _Fit elle d'une voix sec mais tremblante par les sanglots._

-Non, je ne suis pas ici en tant que subordonné mais amis, je n'ai donc pas à vous obéir, maintenant pleurez, je sais ce que ça fait d'avoir le coeur brisée. Mais il ne faut pas affronter ça seule, avoir une épaules sur qui pleurer aide. _Elle regarda choqué, au fond il n'avait pas tord, sa chaleur se sentait si agréable, mais son côté froid et dure, sa fierté, lui disait de le repousser, mais le fond d'elle lui disait de se détendre qu'avoir une épaule sur qui pleurer était tellement rassurant et agréable. Son esprit lui disait de repousser Hayato mais son corps lui disait le contraire. En se moment son coeur était brisée, elle n'avait pas la force de débattre contre elle même. Elle décida pour une fois de capitulé, elle savait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à Hayato. Finalement elle laissa son corps se détendre et sanglota dans son épaule. Hayato souria doucement, il savait que même si la capitaine voulais paraître inébranlable, au fond elle restait une femme, qui pouvait pleurer, souffrir, avoir besoin d'être rassurée. Elle pleurait comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait avant , hormis Yoruichi, elle n'avait jamais eu d'épaule pour pleurer, même si elle ne se l'avouerait pas, cela lui fait tellement de bien. Une fois ses sanglot calmé, elle resta dans ses le remarqua et souria._

-Elle à l'air si douce comme ça. _Non, il se rectifia, elle n'a pas l'air douce, elle l'est. Il la porta à son lit, elle ne se débattait pas._

-Merci Hayato. _Elle lui souria, un sourire sincère._

-Il n'y a pas à me remercier. _Elle se mit en position assise, elle se demanda comment elle avait fait pour être assez détendue pour se laisser faire. Hayato faisait quelque chose sur elle que même elle ne comprenait pas, elle sentait un sentiment encore inconnue en elle._

-Bon je pense que je devrai y aller. _Dit il avec un sourire ironique._

-Attend. _Elle se leva attrapant sa manche, leurs visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Elle recula rougissante heureusement caché par la pénombre de la nuit._

-Euh… comment savaistu ? ... _Demanda elle timidement._

-Je vous ait dit je suis bon pour lire dans le coeur de gens. _Elle souria ayant un léger rire._

-Merci. _Il lui souria en retour._

 _-P_ asser une bonne nuit capitaine.

 _Plus tard elle était coucher dans son lit incapable de s'endormir._

-Tu tombé amoureuse de lui. _Fit soudainement la voix de Suzumebachi._

-Non je ne tombe pas amoureuse. Surtout après. _Elle s'arrêta net serrant les dents._

-Tu sais… tout les hommes ne sont pas comme lui. _Elle ignora son zanpakuto est s'endormit._

 _Elle était coucher dans son lit, lorsque soudain quelqu'un entra dans sa chambre. À la vue de qui il s'agissait elle souria largement._

-Hey… _Dit elle doucement en s'approchant de la figure. Soudain l'homme sortit un couteau visant la petite capitaine._

 _Soi Fon se releva en sursaut, la sueur perlant sur son front. Elle se pencha en avant une main sur sa tête._

-C'est du passé… c'est du passé… _Murmura elle a elle même. Les larmes de formant dans ses yeux._ Du passé… _Murmura elle._

 _Le lendemain matin, il était encore très tôt, le soleil n'était même pas encore lèver. Elle se promenait dans la deuxième division lorsqu'elle vit Hayato, elle soupira il la suivait ou quoi ? Elle se tourna vers lui._

-Bonjour Hayato, déjà levé ? _Fit elle d'une voix moin froide que d'habitude. Le jeune homme souria, elle commençait à changer, à s'ouvrir à lui._

-Bonjour Soi Fon. _Dit il respectueusement._ Comment allez vous ?

-Mieux merci et on va dire que maintenant vue qu'on est amis, même si je suis ton capitaine, quand ont est seul. Tutoie moi. _Fit elle doucement. Il regarda choqué avant de sourire, il se rappeller le jour où elle lui avait dit peut être._

-Très bien. _Il souria et posa une main sur ses cheveux, il faisait une, voir de tête de plus que lui. Elle repoussa sa main, une teinte légèrement rougeâtre se formant sur ses joues._

-J'ai dit que tu pouvais me tutoyer mais pas être si familier. _Malgré ce qu'elle voulais cette phrase était sorti moin durement qu'elle l'aurait voulue. Il se contenta de sourire et s'éloigna. Elle alla à son bureau et repensa au mariage de Yoruichi._

-Je ne pense pas que j'aurai la force d'y assister. _Elle soupira quand soudain elle entendit une voix familière._

-Qu'a tu donc sur ton esprit _? Elle se tourna vers Yoruichi._

-Rien je suis juste fatigué. _Elle ne leva pas le regard de ses papier de peur d'affronter les yeux d'or._

-Ne me ment pas. _Fit Yoruichi en se mettant assise devant son ancienne élève. Soi Fon ne savait pas quoi rétorqué quand soudain quelqu'un l'a sortie de cette situation en toquant à sa porte._

-Entrer. _Hayato entra et s'inclinant poliment._ Voici vos papiers capitaine. _Yoruichi regarda surprise puis Hayato sortie rapidement ne semblant même pas remarqué Yoruichi._

-Hum qui est il ? _Demanda Yoruichi._ Il t'a sourit, peu de tes subordonné te sourissent. _Soi Fon continua à remplir ses papiers._

-C'est un nouveau subordonné de la deuxième division mais aussi un amis. _Murmura elle plus bas. Yoruichi souria doucement. Elle sortit du bureau de Soi après un rapide au revoir et se dirigea chez Hayato._

-Hayato. _Appela elle. Et se tourna et regarda surpris_.

-Qu'a fait tu ici Yoruichi ?! _Elle lui souria comme un chat, voici qui était la meilleure amie d'Hayato et qui l'avait sauvé sur terre, à qui il a parlé de ses sentiments_

 _-_ C'est de Soi Fon que tu parlais se jours la ? _Il regarda surpris puis hocha timidement la tête._ Tu l'aime hein. _Il hocha à nouveau doucement la tête. Elle souria tendrement._

-Tu connais Soi Fon ? _Demanda il surpris. À son grand désarroi elle ria._

-Bon sur elle est la personne la plus importante pour moi avec Kisuke. C'est mon ancienne élève. _Elle souria maintenant tristement._ Elle a déjà tant souffert… _Dit elle a elle même mais Hayato l'entendit_

 _-_ Pourquoi dis tu cela ? _Demanda il intéressé, il avait déjà remarqué que sa capitaine était une personne triste et qui avait souffert dans sa vie._

-Je t'expliquerai un jours peut être. _Elle repris son sourire confiant._ Ça fait longtemps que vous vous connaissez ?

-Hum quelques mois, je l'ai rencontré au Rukongai pendant une de ses missions.

-Je vois, après que j'ai arrêté de t'enseigner. _Dit elle pensif._

-Vous dite qu'elle était votre élève, c'était il y a combien de temps ? _Il connaît Yoruichi depuis déjà longtemps et elle ne lui avait jamais parler de Soi ou du moin en mentionnant son nom._

-Il y a un peu plus de cent ans. _Il regarda choqué._

-Elle ne devait être qu'une enfant. _Dit il soudainement._

-C'était le cas, une petite fille timide coincé et sérieuse.

-Tout le contraire de ce qu'elle est maintenant… non enfin pas totalement elle reste coincé timide et sérieuse même si elle ne le montre pas. _Il vit Yoruichi sourire largement._

-Alors tu a déjà vue cette partie d'elle. Vous êtes plus proche que je le croyais. _Il soupira._

-Je suis l'une des seul personne à qui elle fait un peu confiance. _Elle hocha la tête, sachant comment la jeune femme était._

-Bon je devrais y aller. Ne lui parle de moi, ça pourrait la bloquer. _Puis sans un autre mots elle disparut. Il souffla, il n'avait pas oublié sa vitesse légendaire. Mais maintenant il comprenait mieux pourquoi sa capitaine était si rapide elle avait été enseigné par la meilleure._

 _Soi Fon venait de recevoir un message la convoquant à la maison Fon. Elle entra dans la pièce avec les anciens, elle s'inclinant et s'asseya._

-Bonjour Shaolin. _Fit un vieil homme._ Comme vous devez sûrement le savoir Shihoin Yoruichi va se marier, se mariage représente beaucoup pour son clan, car il promet un héritier, et il promet aussi beaucoup pour notre clan. _Elle regarda choqué, les anciens ne savait pas qui se sujet été si sensible pour elle, pour eux ce n'est qu'une question politique alors que pour elle c'est beaucoup plus profond qu'une simple politique. Mais elle cacha la moindre expression pouvant la trahir._ En tant que héritière de la maison vous devez assister à ce mariage malgré vos horaires chargé de capitaine. Cela est une question d'éthique et de respect. Je sais que Shihōin-sama représente beaucoup pour vous, alors je pense que cela ne devrais pas posé de problème. _Le vieil homme toussa dans sa main avant de reprendre._ Alors pourrez vous y assister ?

-Bien sur, je comprend parfaitement. Je serais présente. _Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix._

-Très bien question réglé. Maintenant parlons de votre mariage, pour assurer une longue vie au clan il nous faudrait un héritier, en tant que seule femme du clan et héritière vous devez en fournir un, le sexe du bébé importe peu comme vous pouvez le prouver vous même. _Elle fronça les sourcils dangereusement._ Nous vous laissons deux choix, ou vous trouver un mari bientôt, où nous organisons un mariage arrangé. _L'homme recommence à tousser._ Nous avons assez attendue, bien sur, nous vous forcent pas à avoir un héritier ou un mari de suite, prenez votre temps, mais nous ne faisons pas cela par plaisir, nous vous comprenons nous savons que vous êtes une femme très fière et solitaire et puis nous comprenons aussi ce qui est arrivé avec-

-Silence ! _Fit elle brusquement, il avait visiblement touché une corde sensible et il le savait._

-Enfin. Nous ne voulons pas vous précipiter, avez vous quelqu'un pour qui vous pourriez ressentir des sentiment _? Il s'attendait à une réponse négative, il connaissait Soi depuis enfant elle était orpheline et avait perdue tous ses frères en mission, il l'avait pris soin d'elle comme un père, à sa grande surprise la réponse à été positif par un simple hochement de tête._

-Je vois. Prenez votre temps, tout ce qui compte et le résultat. _Une fois la réunion terminé elle quitta la pièce et retourna à son bureau. Elle posa sa tête sur son bureau en soupirant. Pourquoi avait elle répondu oui, sa tête avait agis avant qu'elle ne le réalise._ Hayato… _Soupira elle. Puis une autre information lui venait à l'esprit._

-Je serais obligé d'assister au mariage… _Le problème n'était pas de voir Yoruichi heureuse, ou même Kisuke mais tout simplement de voir que chaque personne qu'elle aimait la repoussait. Mais elle ne reprochait rien à Yoruichi, elle était énervé contre elle même pour avoir des sentiments si futils envers elle. Elle ferma les yeux essayant de se calmer. Mais où c'était les pensées du mariage ou des pensées de Hayato qui venait tracassé son esprit._

-Mais merde à la fin ! _Elle donna un coup dans le bureau de frustration. Sa journée était fichu et elle le savait. Elle se leva et regarda sa pile de paperasse, normalement elle ne serais jamais partir du bureau sans l'avoir fini mais en se moment il était impossible pour elle de se concentrer._

~A suivre~


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5: Les sentiments sont comme une fleure qui ne choisis pas où poussée.**_

 _Le jours que la jeune capitaine attendait le moin était enfin arrivé, il était un mois depuis sa discussions avec les anciens, elle c'était préparer mentalement au mariage. Mais à son plus grand malheur ce dernier avait été avancé à seulement un mois, aujourd'hui elle était dans sa chambre, Yamamoto lui avait accordé un congés personnel pour qu'elle assiste au mariage en tant qu'herritiere et chef du clan Fon. Sa relation avec Hayato s'était encore plus renforcé, elle le considérait vraiment comme un amis maintenant, elle avait confiance en lui, il était aussi monté en grade dans sa division en deux mois il est monté 4ème siège car il en avait largement le niveaux. Elle soupira et se regarda dans le miroir, elle était vêtue d'un kimono traditionnelle bleu nuit et blanc, en accord avec ses cheveux corbeaux attaché avec un léger flo à l'arrière de sa tête, et non pas dans leur tresse habituel. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être dans des tenue si formel, mais elle en avait finalement pris la main. Elle regarda l'heure, le mariage était dans 40 minutes, son coeur battait dans sa poitrine avec anxiété. Ses dernières rencontres avec Yoruichi état plutôt distante, elle ne voulait pas que ce mariage affecté leur relation, mais cela l'a malheureusement fait. Elle sortit de son petite appartement, elle avait un modeste appartement à elle seule au Seireitei pour ses journées en dehors de son titre de capitaine, elle avait c'est quartier a la deuxième division, ceux qu'elle utilisait le plus, et elle avait ses quartiers au clan Fon, mais elle n'aimait pas y aller. Elle marchait dans les rue du Seireitei, tout les regards curieux des shinigami environnant en sa direction, elle n'était pas vêtu de son shihakusho, de son haori, ni de son zanpakuto. Les shinigami ne la voyais jamais en tant que femme séduisante ce qui était pourtant le cas en se moment même. Elle les ignora et se dirigea vers le manoir Shihoin._

-Bonjour Soi Fon. _Fit Soudainement une voix, la nommé leva se tourna pour voir nul autre que Unohana lui souriant._

-Bonjour Unohana. _Fit elle respectueusement._

-Vous êtes resplendissante. _Fit la capitaine de la quatrième division avec un doux sourire, elle comme personne d'ailleurs n'était habitué à voir la jeune shinigami si féminine._

-Je vous remercie. _Elle n'était pas habitué à recevoir des compliments._

-Vous allez au mariage de Shihoin Yoruichi ? _Fit la capitaine toujours aussi souriante._

-Oui. _Répondit elle simplement._

-Dans ce cas je ne vous retiendrai pas plus longtemps, bonne journée. _Elle s'éloigna alors. Soi Fin soupira bonne journée était un euphémisme, ça serait une journée difficile. Elle arriva à la concession Shihoin, elle croisa Yoruichi dans un couloir toujours pas vêtue de son kimono de mariage. Elle fit un large sourire vers Soi Fon tout en s'approchant._

-Cette tenue te va à ravir Soi. _Fit elle ébouriffant ses cheveux, évitant quand même de la décoiffé._

-Merci, vous aussi vous êtes magnifiques. _Yoruichi portait une légère robe blanche, ses cheveux était attaché dans une petite queue de cheval bouclé avec une mèche à l'avant de son visage,_

-N'en parlons pas, comment va tu aujourd'hui ? _Demanda elle en connaissance de cause_

-Bien merci, j'espère bien que vous aussi, aujourd'hui est votre journée après tout. _Elle souria doucement._ Où est Kisuke ?

-En train de se préparer. Bon je suis désolée je dois y aller, ont se verra après la cérémonie petite abeille. _Elle s'éloigna laissant Soi Fon seule avec juste ses pensées, elle se mit dans un coin tranquille du manoir appuyé contre un mur, attendant le début de la cérémonie. Au fond elle était vraiment et sincèrement heureuse que Yoruichi ait trouvé l'homme de sa vie mais été partagé avec ses premiers sentiments, elle souffla pour essayer de se calmer, soudain elle vit une silhouette familière, mais le temps qu'elle lève la tête, elle avait disparu._

-Hayato ? _Pensa elle en fronçant les sourcils._ Non sûrement pas, il n'a rien à voir avec Yoruichi ou les mariage noble. _Plus tard la cérémonie commença, Soi Fon après avoir eu une discussion avec les anciens du clan Shihoin s'installa à sa place attitrée, à l'avant. Une fois assise la musiques commença, elle vit Kisuke près de l'autel, souriant, non pas un sourire idiot comme il portait d'habitude, un sourire sincère et doux. Il était vêtue d'un costume noir avec quelques touches de vert et était coiffé de façon présentable. La musique continua et elle vit Yoruichi s'avancer, elle partait un magnifique Kimono blanc avec quelques hornures pourpre et dorée, elle souria, Soi Fon était heureuse malgré tout, tout ce qui l'intéressait était que Yoruichi soit heureuse, même si cela lui brisait le coeur, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait s'en vouloir qu'à elle même pour éprouvé de tel sentiment envers la noble. Elle sentait sa poitrine brûler, son cœur s'accélère, elle commençait à trembler légèrement mais elle le cacha._

 _-_ Urahara Kisuke, ancien capitaine de la douzième division, voulez vous prendre pour épouse pour la vie Shihoin Yoruichi. _Demanda le pasteur._

-Oui. _Répondit il souriant, regardant dans les iris dorée de sa future femme._

-Shihoin Yoruichi, héritière du clan Shihoin voulez vous prendre comme époux pour la vie, Urahara Kisuke ?

-Oui. _Elle souria, un sourire que Soi n'avait jamais vue. Elle sentait les larmes lui monter au yeux._

-Idiote… idiote ! _Ce réprimande elle, elle même. Elle ne devrais pas pleurer pour une chose si futils, malgré qu'elle avait fait une croix sur ses sentiments malgré cela elle elle souffrait toujours._

-Je vous déclare mari et femme par les lien eternal du mariage. Embrassé la mariée. _Kisuke s'approcha et partagez un doux baiser avec à femme. Se fut trop pour Soi. Elle se leva discrètement et sortie du domaine, les larmes sur ses joue. Elle arriva dans son appartement et une fois la porte fermée tomba à genoux, pleurant sa douleur._

-Idiote ! _Cria elle a elle même en frappant le sol._ Je suis si idiote, pourquoi mes sentiments sont tombé sur elle ! _Elle se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Elle sanglota, recroquevillé contre elle même._

 _Yoruichi embrassa Kisuke, elle sentie toute l'euphorie du moment, elle se sépara et regard la foule souriante, juste à temps pour voir Soi Fon se lever soudainement et partir sans un mot. Elle continua à sourire même si au fond d'elle, elle culpabilisais._

 _Quelques heures plus tard Soi Fon était toujours assise au même endroit contre le mur, regardant d'un regard vide le sol, ses larmes avait arrêté de couler, laissant un profond vide dans son coeur, elle était toujours vêtue de son kimono, mais ses cheveux était maintenant libre dans son dos. Soudain elle entendit une porte ouverte mais n'y prête pas attention, ça ne devait sûrement pas être sa porte, mais elle sentit soudain une paire de bras l'encerclant, elle leva ses yeux bouffie pour voir la peau tan de la même femme qui l'avait rendue dans cette état. Elle était choqué de voir Yoruichi ici, normalement en se moment elle devrait être en train de fêté son mariage avec l'homme qu'elle a épousé._

-Que faite vous ici, vous ne devriez pas être avec Kisuke _? Fit elle d'une voix faible, la tête contre l'épaule de la Shihoin._

-Je suis venue réconforter une autre personne très importante pour moi et qui a plus besoins de ma présence en se moment qui Kisuke. _Soi Fon écoute choqué, elle allait retoqué lorsque Yoruichi continua._ Je suis désolée petite abeille, je savait depuis longtemps que tu portait des sentiment envers moi, mais j'espérais que le temps te ferait les oubliés, mais je semble m'être trompée, j'espérais qu'avec le temps tu oublie tes sentiments envers moi, les remplaçants par l'amour d'un homme qui t'aimerais en retour, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir mais je sais que même si je ne le voulais pas je l'ai fait. _Soi Fon en dit rien acquiesçant silencieusement._ J'espère sincèrement que tu trouvera un homme qui t'aimerais comme je l'ai fait avec Kisuke. _Yoruichi resserra son emprise sur le petit corps maintenant tremblante dans ses bras. Elle embrassa les haut de sa tête._ Désolé. _Murmura elle._

-Vous n'avez pas à vos excuser pour quoi que se soit. C'est moi qui ai développé des sentiment pour vous, c'est moi qui ai décidé de ne jamais vous en parlé, vous n'avez pas culpabiliser pour une erreur que j'ai fait seule. _Murmura faiblement Soi Fon._

 _Plus tôt_

 _Yoruichi avait fini la cérémonie officielle, elle était en ce moment dans ses quartiers au manoir Shihoin avec Kisuke. Elle s'asseya en soupirant sur le lit._

-Tu devrais aller la voir. _Fit Kisuke en s'approchant._

-J'aimerai, mais… _Les ancien ne la laisserai pas partir._

-Ne t'en fait pas pour moi, elle a besoin de toi maintenant, nous ont aura tout notre temps plus tard, et pour le anciens, ils ne le seront pas, tu es là déesse de la furtivité et de la vitesse après tout. _Il souria à sa femme et l'embrassa, elle lui rendit le baisé et s'éloigna._

-Merci Kisuke. _Elle souria et sortit de la chambre d'un shunpo, elle se dirigea dans la pénombre de la nuit vers l'appartement de Soi, il était presque minuit, elle devait sûrement dormir même si Yoruichi en doutait, elle savait que Soi Fon serait brisée aujourd'hui, mais elle savait aussi que pour des raison politique Soi devait assiste au mariage obligatoirement. Elle arriva devant l'appartement de la petite capitaine et entra dans toqué sachant pertinemment que Soi Fon ne serait de tout façon pas lui ouvrir. Elle trouva la jeune fille recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce sombre, toujours vêtue de son kimono, regardant d'un virage vide le sol, elle pouvait voir ses yeux rougis et les trace de larmes sur son visage, ça lui brisait le coeur de voir sa petite protégée dans cette état, encore plus de savoir que c'était par sa faute. Elle s'approcha et sans un mot et la pris dans une étreinte réconfortante._

 _ **Présent.**_

-Arrete de t'en vouloir petite abeille, les sentiments ne sont pas quelque chose que l'on peut contrôler. _Elle regarda Soi dans les yeux et mit une mèche de cheveux corbeaux dernier son oreille, elle baissa sa main jusqu'à la joue pâle de Soi et passa son pouce sur les traces de larmes, la jeune fille se pencha dans le touché._ Je suis désolée de te faire tant souffrir. _Elle voulais dire à Soi qu'Hayato avait des sentiments pour elle, et elle pouvait dire même si la capitaine ne serait l'avouer, elle avait elle aussi des sentiments pour lui, elle les avaient bien observé des derniers temps. Elle connaissait Soi comme sa propre fille, elle l'avait vue grandir et connaissant chaque petit truc, chaque petites habitudes, de la jeune fille, voilà comment elle avait aussi vue qu'elle avait développé des sentiments envers elle._ Toi aussi tu trouvera cette personne si important. _Soi ne dit rien._ _La présence de Yoruichi suffisait à la réconforté._

-Rien ne changera entre nous ? _Demanda elle d'une voix fébrile. Yoruichi lui souria doucement et passa une main sur ses cheveux corbeaux_

-Bien sur que non petite abeille idiote. _Soi Fon souria doucement et Yoruichi la serra dans ses bras une fois séparé elle regarda Soi._ Alors toute est réglé entre nous _? Soi Fon hocha positivement la tête. La plus grande se releva et offrit sa main à la plus petite qui l'accepta volontiers._

-Tu devrais aller dormir, demain tu à du travail et puis tu à vue l'heure il est plus d'une heure du matin. _Soi souria et s'étira._

-C'est pas comme si j'avais pas déjà eu de petite nuit. _La femme au cheveux pourpre lui donna une légère tape sur la tête._ C'est pas une raison. _Soi Fon soupira et alla se changer, son kimono n'était pas très à l'aise. Elle revenit vêtu d'un débardeur et d'un short_.

-Tu aurais des vêtements pour moi _? Elle montra son Kimono_. Ont va dire que cela n'est pas très à l'aise. _Soi Fon eu un léger rire et ramena des ancien habits à Yoruichi qu'elle avait gardé pour quand elle venait sous sa forme de chat. Cette dernière alla dans la salle de bain pour de changé_. _Une fois sorti elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Soi._

-Merci pour les vêtements tu devrais aussi- _Elle se tut quand elle vit la figure endormi sur le lit. Elle souria tristement._ Elle devait été exténuée… _Murmura elle pour elle même. Elle alla chercher une couverture et la drappa délicatement sur son petit corp recroquevillé à cause du froid. Elle vit cette dernière se détendre dans la chaleur réconfortante. Elle se pencha et brossa ses cheveux avant d'embrasser son front_. Tu es une jeune femme fort Soi. _Elle se redressa et se dirigea vers la porte._ Bonne nuit petite abeille. _Puis elle ferma la porte et retourna au manoir Shihoin._

 _~A suivre~_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 6: Confession.**_

 _Le lendemain matin, quand Soi Fon se réveilla, son coeur se sentait plus léger. Elle se redressa et se prépara avant d'aller à sol bureau. En entrant elle trouva Hayato à son bureau._

-Que fais tu ici ? _Demanda elle d'un ton neutre. Il se tourna vers elle et lui souria._

-Te voilà enfin, je t'ai attendue toute la nuit, tu n'était ni à tes quartier, ni à ton bureau ni au clan Fon. _Elle fronça les sourcils._

-Pourquoi tu me cherchai ? _Demanda suspicieuse._

-Je voulais voir comment tu allais. _Il était maintenant devant elle, un doux regard sur son visage elle recula, un regard sombre sombre._

-Pourquoi donc j'irais mal ? _Fit elle moin froidement qu'elle l'aurais voulue ._

-Hier pendant le mariage de Yoruichi vous êtes parti si soudainement. _Ses yeux d'argent s'ouvrir dans le choque._

-Que- _Il la coupa avant qu'elle puisse continuer. Yoruichi lui avait dit de ne pas lui dire qu'ils se connaissent._

-J'accompagnais un ami. _Elle détourna le regard gêné qu'il l'ai vue dans un tel état._ Vous pleuriez. _Fit il en passant une main sur sa joue, au grand étonnement de Soi et d'Hayato, elle ne repoussa pas sa main. Elle savait pas pourquoi, sa douleur pour Yoruichi se dissipait au simple toucher de sa main sur sa joue, un autre sentiment l'envahissait, un sentiment chaleureux, elle avait envie de se pencher dans son touché. Elle de recula manquant de suite la chaleur de sa touche, elle regarda dans ses yeux d'Azure._

-Merci, mais ça va mieux. _Fit elle vaguement, en observant sa relation avec Yoruichi il avait remarqué que Soi parler de la noble à la peau tan quand elle parlais d'une personne qui ne l'aimais pas en retour, il avait donc deviné que ce mariage avait dû vraiment la toucher. Il s'approcha et sans un mot la pris dans ses bras. Elle se débattait légèrement._

-Tu n'es pas obligé de mentir pour vouloir paraître forte, tu à le droit de pleurer devant les autres. _Murmura il doucement près de son oreille. Elle arrêta de se débattre et leva la tête vers son visage encadré de ses cheveux corbeaux. Leur lèvre étaient dangereusement proches. Leurs souffle touchant l'autre. Soudain elle le repoussa les bras tendu vers lui._

-Je… je ne peux pas ! _Exclama t'elle avant de disparaître. Hayato regarda choqué. Il voyais qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui mais qu'elle essayait de les repousser comme s'ils n'existaient pas._

 _Ce fut maintenant une semaine depuis la dernière rencontre avec Hayato, elle ne l'avait plus vue depuis, surtout elle ne le voulais plus. Elle souffla et appuya sa tête dans ses bras. Elle repensa au passé, quand soudain elle eu un flash hack du pire moment de se dernier._

-Hey… _Fit elle souriante en s'approchant de la figure qui venait d'entre dans la chambre. Mais lorsqu'elle était devant lui, il sortit une lame. Il visait un coup à la petite ninja qui l'esquiva habillement._

-Pourquoi ?! _Cria elle les larmes de formant dans ses yeux._

-Idiote. _Il couru vers elle la lame brandit dans sa direction._

 _Elle releva la tête de ses bras brusquement haletante. Elle plissa les yeux._

-Pourquoi… _Murmura elle simplement. Elle avait besoin de parler avec Yoruichi, la douleur qu'elle avait ressenti s'était atténué jusqu'à qu'elle était inexistante, Soi Fon avait réussi à faire son deuil de ses sentiments envers la Shihoin, grâce à sa discussions avec cette dernière mais aussi grâce à une autre raison dont elle ignorait l'existence. Arrivé au domaine Shihoin, elle croisa des gardes à l'entrée._

-Capitaine Soi Fon. _Font ils en s'inclinant. La petite capitaine soupira elle n'était pas ici en tant que capitaine._

-J'aimerai parlé à Shihoin Yoruichi. _Fit elle de manière formell. Elle n'aimais pas quand Yoruichi était à son clan, comparer à quand elle était au shoten sur terre, elle devait la rencontrer de manière officielle._

-Pour quelle raison ? Même si vous êtes capitaine vous ne pouvez pas venir de manière si inattendu. _Elle fronça les sourcils, elle n'avait pas envie de s'expliquer._

-Oh Soi ! _Dit soudainement une voix éloigné, cette dernière leva la tête pour voir de loin Yoruichi lui souriant._ Laissez la entré. _Fit elle en s'approchant. Les garde se prosternèrent et laissèrent Soi Fon entrer. Yoruichi lui souria et l'amena à sa chambre._

-J'aimerai oublié à quelle point les garde sont coincé ici. _Fit la noble en soupirant._ Vivement que j'en ai fini avec mes qualités officielle que je puisse retourner sur terre. _Elle se tourna et souria à la jeune fille ébouriffant ses cheveux._ Alors pourquoi est tu venue jusqu'ici ? _Elles étaient arrivées dans les quartiers de la noble. Elle s'asseya à sa table invitant la jeune shinigami à en faire de même. Cette dernière détourna le regard et soupira._

-Je…. Je euh…. _Elle ne savait pas comment commencer. Elle soupira profondément et posa sa tête sur ses bras sur la table. Elle entendit Yoruichi se déplacer légèrement puis une main sur ses cheveux._

-Tu sais tu peux tout me dire, tu n'a pas être gêné ou avoir honte. _Elle souria a sa petite protégée. Cette dernière leva la tête de la table, un visage hésitant._

-Je… _Elke pris une profonde inspiration._ Je crois que je suis amoureuse… _Voilà elle l'avait enfin dit à voix haute, mais c'était plus que le dire, elle se l'était enfin avouée. Yoruichi souria d'un sourire amusé. Enfin sa petite abeille se l'était avoué. Elle savait que Soi Fon dépasserai ses sentiments pour elle._

-Je vois… _Elle souria et posa son menton dans sa main._ Qui est l'heureux élue ? _Même si elle savait déjà de qui il s'agissait._

-Euh… _Soi Fon rougissa et détourna le regard._ Hayato… le subordonné que vous avez vue la dernière fois.

-Humm. C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt pas mal, de cheveux de jais et de magnifiques yeux bleu Azure, une visage doux et des traits fin, un sourire radieux…

-C'est bon… _Soi Fon rougissait violemment cachant son visage dans ses mains. Ce qui fit rire la Shihoin._

-Enfin passons au choses sérieuses, quel est le problème, tu ne serait pas venue jusqu'ici juste pour me dire ça ? _Elle avait perdu son sourire pour un air sérieux. Soi Fon hocha la tête, après un long silence la plus petite pris la paroles_

-Je… j'ai peur… _Avoua elle, Yoruichi était la seule personne avec qui elle sentait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de se cache derrière un masque froid, à qui elle pouvait complètement ouvrir son coeur. Cette dernière voyais Soi Fon frotter nerveusement son bras, un signe d'anxiété chez elle, que Yoruichi connaissait bien._

-Hey...calme toi Soi... _Fit elle d'une voix douce._ De quoi à tu peur ? Dete confesser a Hayato _? Demanda elle en s'approchant de sa petite protégée. Soi Fon hocha négativement la tête. Le visage baissé comme une enfant qui avait peur._ D'entrer dans une relation avec lui _? La jeune femme hocha à nouveau négativement la tête. La Shihoin fronça les sourcils._

-D'être à nouveau trahie. _Yoruichi regarda choqué, elle se demandait de quoi la jeune fille parlais, puis lui vient l'idée de sa trahison d'il y a 100 ans._

-Si tu parle du fait que je suis partie - _Soi Fon la coupa hochant nerveusement la tête de gauche à droite, les larmes perlant dans ses yeux d'acier. Yoruichi soupira doucement._

-Vient ici... _Fit elle doucement, puis elle pris la jeune fille dans une étreinte douce et rassurante, elle se demandait si Soi Fon aurais eu une relation pendant son absence qui serait là cause de ses incertitudes. Soi Fon savait déjà quel question Yoruichi avait en tête._

-60 ans après votre départ, ça faisait 55 ans que j'étais capitaine… je suis tombé amoureuse d'un shinigami du nom d'Haiko, il était quatrième siège dans ma division, après quelques temps... _Sa voix était fébrile, elle avait toujours son visage dans l'épaule de la femme maternelle._ … J'ai oser lui avouer mes sentiments, à ma grande surprise il m'a dit qu'il portait les même envers moi, nous somme sortie ensemble pendant deux ans, ma vie était comblé, je me sentais heureuse... _Yoruichi se demandait se qui avait bien put se passer, mais elle sentie Soi commencé a tremblé contre elle, elle passa sa main sur le dos de cette dernière et lui le caressa doucement, sur son simple Shiyakusho._ Un… un soir… il et venue dans notre chambre, je me suis approché de lui, il a sortit une arme et à essayer… _A ce stade les larmes coulaient de ses yeux, mouillant le tissu orange de la femme qui essayait de son mieux de calmer la petite capitaine._ Il a essayé de me tuer, il m'a sourit et m'a dit que j'étais qu'une idiote naïf, il m'a attaquée, j'étais désemparée et brisée, avant que je le sache mes réflexes avait pris le dessus, j'avais déjà dégainé suzumebachi et planté dans son torse. Il est tombé à terre… il m'a dit que je suis si idiote qu'il ne m'avais jamais aimé et que son seul but à toujours été de trouver le bon moment pour me détruire et…Et me tuer, après quoi il est mort… j'étais désemparée, détruite, tout ce temps il avait joué avec moi, je suis tombé dans une profonde dépression, je n'avais personne à qui parlé, je ne sortait plus de ma chambre… je n'avais plus la motivation pour quoi que se soit… mais heureusement Unohana a été là pour moi, elle a tout fait pour me sortir de mon état autodestructeur et de ma dépression, finalement elle a réussi. _Pendant sa discussions Soi avait glissé ses bras autour de Yoruichi, la serrant de manière rassurante. Yoruichi était bouleversé face à l'histoire horrible de sa petite abeille, elle se demandait comment elle réagirait si c'était Kisuke. Elle aurait été détruite, elle se doutait à quel point ça avait dû être horrible, trahie par la seule personne à qui ont avait donné toute sa confiance, mais qui au fond n'avait fait que se servir d'elle. Et puis elle sentait un sentiment de culpabilité, si elle avait été là elle aurait pu soutenir la jeune fille qu'elle était a cette époque, l'aider à remonter la pente._ Je ne veux pas être trahie à nouveau… souffrir encore…Je sais pas si je le supporterais… _Elle sanglotait dans l'aile de Yoruichi. Cette dernière embrassa son front._

-Je ne laisserais jamais quelque chose comme ça arrivé… _Murmura elle doucement._ Tu doit parler à Hayato lui parlé de ce sujet, lui parlé de tes craintes. _Soi Fon hocha négativement la tête._

-Je ne peux pas.. _Elle se sépara et regarda Yoruichi dans les yeux_

-Les choses ne vont jamais progressé comme ça. _Fit Yoruichi d'une voix plus sec._

-Non, je ne veux plus jamais avoir de relation comme ça ! _Écria Soi en se levant_

-Arrête d'agir comme une enfant Soi. _Fit Yoruichi en se levant._ Si tu ne lui en parle pas les chose ne vont pas changé. Dit lui que tu l'aime, arrêté d'agir comme si la solitude ne te dérangeais pas _Fit elle d'une voix sec, soudain elle sentit une piqûre sur sa joue, sa tête pivoter vers la gauche, elle se tourna vers Soi Fon qui avait une main levée, les larmes coulant sur ses joues._

-Vous ne savez rien de moi ! _Cria la jeune fille avant de partir. Yoruichi soupira et souria tristement, au contraire elle connaissait mieux Soi Fon qu'elle ne le faisait elle même. Elle grimaça et posa sa main sur sa joue rougis._

-Elle ne t'a pas loupé. _Fit Kisuke en entrant, Yoruichi lui souria._

-Elle est pas la capitaine la plus forte au corps à corps pour rien hein. _Kisuke posa un poche de glace sur sa joue rougis._

-Pourquoi à tu été si sec avec elle ? Ce n'est pas ton genre. _Fit Kisuke en s'asseyant à côté d'elle._

-Si personne ne la force hors de sa zone de confort elle ne le fera jamais d'elle même. Elle se laissera souffrir, rongé par ses sentiments. _Elle souria tristement._ Je sais qu'Hayato ne la trahira pas. Même si elle a besoin d'être poussé, même si ça soit lui faire mal c'est le seul moyen qu'elle pour qu'elle s'ouvre à lui. _Kisuke l'embrassa avant de s'éloigner._

-Tu es si proche d'elle j'en serais presque jaloux. _Elle souria amusé._

-Je la considèrent comme une soeur, ne te compare pas à ça. _Elle alla vers lui et l'embrassa profondément._ Idiot. _Il laissa échapper un léger rire._ J'irais m'excuser quand elle lui aura parlé.

 _Soi Fon était de retour à ses quartiers. Elle s'affala contre un mur et se recroquevilla contre elle, elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas été trop froide avec Yoruichi, elle avait même levé la main sur elle, elle fronça les sourcils, normalement Yoruichi aurait bloqué plus que facilement un coup comme ça. Une réalisation la frappa._

-Elle à fait exprès de me laisser la frapper. _Elle culpabilisais, Yoruichi faisait tout pour elle, mais elle ne faisait que de la blessée._ Parlé à Hayato… _Elle soupira, Yoruichi avait raison. Elle décida d'aller prendre l'air_

 _Hayato se dirigea vers le toit ou il allait souvent pour prendre l'air, la petite capitaine hantait son esprit, il l'aimait et il le savait. Il soupira, quand il arriva au toit il vit une petite silhouette, il avait oublié que c'était la aussi ou Soi Fon venait tout le temps. Il s'approcha et entendit de petits sanglots étouffé. Elle pleurait encore._

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? _Elle devait déjà avoir détecté sa présence car elle ne s'était pas effrayer, mais elle ne bougeait pas, il s'asseya à côté d'elle et la pris dans ses bras, elle était si petite et paraissait si frêle._

-Merci… Merci Hayato. _Murmura elle, ses larmes avaient cessé de coulé. Il sentait son coeur se brisé, voir la jeune femme pour qui il se souciait tellement pleurer. Il la regarda dans les yeux et brossait une mèche cordeau derrière son oreille. Soi Fon sentait son coeur battre dans sa poitrine, elle décida de ne plus rejeté ce qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle, elle regarda le visage d'Hayato brillé au claire de la lune déjà haut dans le ciel. Leurs visages proche l'un de l'autre leurs lèvres à quelques centimètres, leurs souffle se frôlant mutuellement, finalement leurs visage se rapprochèrent et leurs lèvre entrèrent en contacte, le baisé fur doux et court. Elle s'éloigna et le regarda, il lui souria et s'avanca pour l'embrasser ce baissé fur plus long et plus profond que le précédent. Les larmes coulaient à nouveau sur ses joues porcelaine, mais ce ne fut pas des larmes de tristesse. Hayato la regarda et posa sa main sur sa joue essuyant avec son pouce ses larmes. Ils ne disait rien, leur regard suffisait. Finalement Hayato brisait le silence._

-Soi Fon... Je t'aime tellement. _Il embrassa son front._

-J'ai essayé de me le cacher, mais quelqu'un m'a fait réaliser que cela ne servirait à rien. _Il lui souria un sourire sincère et doux._ Je t'aime Hayato. _Il s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Une fois à l'appartement de Soi, elle se changea et rejoignit Hayato qui était dans le couloir. Les deux se couchèrent dans le lit. Soi Fon se blottit contre lui, il souria et la serra contre lui._

-Bonne nuit abeille. _Elle leva la tête surprise._ Si tu veux me demander pourquoi abeille, je ne sais pas, sûrement par ce que tu me fait pensé à une abeille, entre ton shikai et ton prénom. Et _puis tu es si_ mignonne. _Elle souria et se blottie contre lui._

-Merci… _Murmura elle, elle se sentait si bien, elle n'était pas sur ses gardes elle avait confiance en Hayato, finalement elle s'endormit. Hayato regarda son visage endormi, elle respirait doucement et profondément. Il caressa ses cheveux_

-Non… Merci à toi Soi Fon. _Finalement il ferma les yeux et s'endormit aussi._

 _~A suivre~_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hellow, je suis désolée du retard, mais j'était parti chez mon père pendant deux semaines (soit à 600 km de chez moi) et je n'avais pas le temps d'écrire puis il y a eu la rentrée, cette année je passe mon bac alors je risque aussi d'être moin présente en période d'examen. Voilà veuillez excuser mon absence. Et pour parlé des commentaires, j'aimerais avoir plus vos avis, car je ne sais même pas si ce que j'écris vous plaît, et franchement ça me démotive, j'adore écrire c'est ma plus grande passion avec la guitare le piano et le violon, mais je me demande pourquoi je publie, j'ai certes bien assez de vues, mais j'ai l'impression que les gens qui le lisent ne l'aime pas, car je n'ai aucun avis. Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !_

 _ **Chapitre 7: Crainte enfoui.**_

 _Soi Fon était tétanisée, tenant son zanpakuto ensanglanté. Les larmes coulant sur son visage mélangé au sang._

-Haiko…

 _Soudain le corps d'Haiko se transforma pour devenir quelqu'un d'autre._

-Ha.. Hayato ! _Elle était tétanisée, elle porta une main à sa bouche, les larmes coulant encore plus. Elle regardait le sang sur ses main dans l'horreur._

 _Elle se releva en position assise pleurant silencieusement, elle regarda ses main tremblante, sa respiration haletante._

-Hey Soi… _Hayato la regarda, elle ne bougea pas, fixant ses mains. Il posa sa main sur son épaule, mais elle recula soudainement. Hayato fut plus que surpris par le geste d'hostilité._

-Je… je ne voulais pas… _Fit elle en s'excusant près au près d'Hayato._

-Chut… ne t'excuse pas… dit moi juste quel était ce cauchemar… _Dit il en posant sa main sur sa joue. C'était leur première nuit ensemble et Soi Fon semblait déjà avoir des cauchemars._

-Juste mon passé… ne t'en fait pas ce n'est rien. Essaye de dormir. _Elle força un sourire._

-Non, je veux que tu m'en parle. _Il passa une main dans ses cheveux corbeaux et embrassa ses lèvres doucement. Elle hésitait si elle devait lui dire ou non._

-Je ne veux pas te déranger avec ça, ça ne fait même pas un jours que l'on est ensemble… _Il soupira._

-Jamais tu ne me dérangera, alors parle moi en. _Elle soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux._

-Je…J'avais déjà un petit ami il y a 40 ans… _Hayato ne montra aucun signe de déception comparé à ce que pensait Soi Fon._

-Je suppose que cela a mal fini. _Elle hocha la tête et se blotti contre lui. Il caressa ses cheveux attendant pour elle et continuer._

-Un soir.. il a essayé de me tuer.

 _Flash back_

 _Soi Fon était couché dans son lit attendant qu'Haiko revienne. ils étaient en couple depuis 2 ans, sa vie était tellement différente depuis qu'elle était avec lui. Il avait les cheveux bleu nuit et les yeux rouge, il était shinigami depuis 8 ans dans la deuxième division. Elle soupira puis elle entendit la porte s'ouvrit elle se leva enthousiaste et souriante et se dirigea vers Haiko qui avait une expression indéchiffrable._ _Lorsqu'elle fut devant lui il sortit un couteau et visa un coup dans sa poitrine qu'elle esquiva inconsciemment grâce à ses réflexes développé, son esprite lui était bloqué._

-Pourquoi… pourquoi Haiko ?! _Cria elle les larmes dans ses yeux, ce coup avait pour but de la tuer c'était certain._

-Tu es tellement bête et naïf Soi Fon, tu n'a même pas remarqué mon but durant toutes ses années. _Elle regarda en état de choque._ Je ne t'ai jamais aimé. _Il souria, un sourire sombre._ Comment quelqu'un pourrais t'aimer, tu es une tel personne idiote et naïf, personnes ne pourrai aimé un déchet comme toi, Yoruichi a fait une grande erreur en t prenant toi sous son elle, une tel incompétente, tu ne mérite même pas ton poste de capitaine. J'ai joué la comédie toute ses années pour me rapprocher de toi, puis quand j'aurais ta confiance ultime il ne restait plus qu'à te brisée. _Elle avait une perte pour les mots, son esprit ne pouvais pas accepter ce qu'il venait de dire. Ses yeux était embrumé par ses larmes._

-Pourquoi avoir fait tout ça Haiko ?… Me tué aurais été plus que facile pendant mon sommeil ou même sans s'attacher à moi… _Elle ne pouvais pas croire se qu'il disait._

-Ca n'aurai pas été amusant. _Son visage était déformé par son sourire malsain._ Je voulais voir la peur, la douleur, le désespoir dans tes yeux. _Il s'approcha d'elle._ Avant de faire couler ton sang pour venger mon père, et puis je n'aurais pas eu le niveau face à un capitaine même aussi incapable que toi, maintenant je connais toute tes technique, tout tes points faibles. _Il la frappa avec le couteau elle ne bougea pas, il transperce alors son estomac. Mais elle ne bougea toujours pas, elle s'affale juste dans la douleur._

-Je n'étais qu'un jouet pour lui… _Pensa elle désespère._

-Soi Fon s'il te plaît relève toi ! _Cria Suzumebachi, les larmes au yeux, elle pouvait être espiègle et insouciante mais voir Soi Fon dans cette état elle, ne le supportait pas, voir son maître se laisser tué._ Shaolin Fon ! _Cria Suzumebachi de toute ses forces dans l'esprit de Soi Fon. Sans s'en rendre compte la capitaine dégaina Suzumebachi et plus rapidement qu'elle ne la jamais été, le planta dans la poitrine d'Haiko. Il s'écroula mais continua à sourire Soi Fon regardant sous le choque._

-Je n'ai pas réussi à te tuer mais au moin tu souffre et tu souffrira… _Il se tut et ses yeux se ferment. Soi Fon était debout son zanpakuto dans sa main tremblant violemment, les larmes sur ses joue mélangé au sang d'Haiko, elle venait d'être trahie et de tuer la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, de ses propre mains. Soudain quelqu'un entra dans la pièce. Soi Fon tomba à genoux, les yeux regardant fixement le corps de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé pendant deux longues années._

-Appeler la quatrième division ! _Fit un membre de la deuxième division il décida de ne pas s'approcher de sa capitaine, il ne l'avais jamais vue comme ca. Le shinigami s'approcha du corps d'Haiko et posa une main sur ses yeux._

 _Soi Fon restait la, regardant fixement le corps, elle pouvait sentir le sang coulant de son ventre, mais elle ne réagissait pas._

-Un jouet… _Pensa elle._

-...on….. Fon… Soi Fon… _Elle pouvait entendre une voix mais ne pouvais pas détacher ses yeux du corps devant ell_ e.

 _Unohana secoua l'épaule de la capitaine toute en l'appelant mais rien ne semblait la faire réagir. Elle pris la poignet de la petite capitaine et mesura son rythme cardiaque, qui était très, même trop rapide._

-Elle est en état de choc. _Fit Unohana en se tournant vers Isane qui était à côté du corps d'Haiko._

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? _Demanda elle en se relevant, elle avait déclaré le décès du jeune homme. Unohana regarda tristement le visage de Soi Fon, elle remarqua le zanpakuto dans sa main tremblante, recouvert de sang. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle enleva délicatement Suzumebachi de la main de Soi Fon pour éviter qu'elle ne se bless_ e. _À la vue du sang sur le zanpakuto Isane arriva à la même conclusion que Unohana._

-Pourquoi l'aurais t'elle tué ? _Elle savait qu'ils étaient en couple depuis 2 ans_. _Elle regarda Soi Fon tremblante vêtu simplement d'un tee-shirt et d'un short. Sa respiration était rapide, peu profonde et irrégulière. Elle enleva son Haori et le posa sur ses épaules tremblante._

-Prévient le capitaine commandant. _Isane hocha la tête et partit._

-S'il te plaît Soi Fon répond moi. _Demanda elle en secouant légèrement son épaule, mais rien, elle n'avait jamais vue la petite capitaine dans cette état. Elle vit une entaille sur le ventre de Soi Fon saignant de façon assez importante puis elle se rappela la couteau d'Haiko qu'elle avait vue dans la chambre. Une réalisation la frappa._

-Faite que je me trompe. _Pensa elle en passant un Kido de soin sur le ventre de la jeune femme en état de choc. À la surprise d'Unohana, Le vice capitaine de la première division c'était déplacé en personne, il entra dans la chambre Soi Fon, il remarqua de suite le sang un peu partout dans la pièce, le corps d'Haiko inerte et Soi Fon à genoux regardant fixement son corps visiblement en état de choque._

-Amener la capitaine Soi Fon à la quatrième division. _Ordonna il doucement Unohana hocha la tête mais soudainement Soi Fon s'écroula, la capitaine de la quatrième division la rattrapa à temps. Elle se releva berçant le petit capitaine inconscient délicatement dans ses bras._

-Je demande une autopsie sur le corps d'Haiko Omura. _Puis Sasakibe partit simplement de la pièce._

 _Unohana se tourna vers Isane._

-Reste ici, je vais amener Soi Fon à la quatrième division. _Isane acquiesça et Unohana partie._

 _Elle déposa Soi Fon dans un lit et continua à soigner la blessure sur son ventre, ses blessures était très légère, mais le plus difficile à soigner serait les blessures psychologique._

 _Lorsque Soi Fon se réveilla, elle n'avait envie de rien. Elle regardait à travers la fenêtre._

-Ai-je fait le bon choix ? _Elle se demandait si elle aurait du se laisser tuée, elle ne savais pas si elle aurais la force de se reconstruire. Elle avait perdu Yoruichi il y a 60 ans, elle avait réussi à se reconstruire mais maintenant c'était Haiko qui l'avait trahie elle sait pas si elle aurais la force de se reconstruire une deuxième fois._

-Bonjour Soi Fon. _Fit la voix douce d'Unohana en entrant dans la pièce. Cette dernière ne lui répondit pas. Unohana s'approcha._

-Que c'est il passé ? _Demanda elle en s'asseyant sur une chaise à côté du lit, Soi Fon, assise, regardait les cerisiers par la fenêtre._

-Haiko a essayé de me tuer. _Fit elle d'une voix vide de sentiment._ _Elle expliqua rapidement ce qui c'était passé, et cela correspondait au résultat de l'autopsie et des analyses dans la chambre. Choqué était un euphémisme pour dire comment Retsu était, elle connaissait Haiko depuis 8 ans, j'aimais elle ne l'aurais imaginé faire ça, même si ses dernier mois il avait beaucoup changé._ Je n'ai pas de blessures grave donc je suppose que je peux partir quand je le sens. _Unohana voulais dire que non, que Soi Fon n'était pas en état de partir psychologiquement, mais elle n'avait aucune raison physique de garder la jeune fille à la quatrième division._

-Oui mais- _Elle fut coupé par Soi Fon qui se leva et parti avec juste un léger merci pour le soin. Unohana regarda ses petite tresses dans son dos, la jeune fille avait grandi mais restait encore une enfant ._

 _Soi Fon était de retour dans sa chambre le corps d'Haiko avait été enlevé et le sang nettoyé, ont aurais dit que rien ne s'était passé, mais ce n'était qu'une illusion. Elle ferma les volet et s'approcha de sa porte elle posa un Kido pour empêcher quelqu'un d'entrer elle n'avais vraiment pas envie d'être dérangé. Elle se mit dans un coin les genoux recroquevillé contre elle, la tête reposant dessus._

-Tout se temps ensemble, les moment de joie, d'amour, de bonheur, ses sourires, tout n'était qu'un mensonge. _Elle s'enfonça plus dans ses genoux._ Un mensonge…

 _Le lendemain Unohana n'avait pas arrêtée de penser à la petite capitaine, elle n'avais eu aucunes nouvelles alors elle décida d'aller voir. Elle alla à son bureau mais ne vit que Omaeda._

-Ou est la capitaine Soi Fon ? _Demanda elle au vice capitaine._

-Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai plus revue depuis hier soir quand elle est rentrée de la quatrième division, elle n'est pas sortir de sa chambre. _Il arborait un air inquiet. Elle le remercia et sortit du bureau. C'est bien ce qu'elle craignait, Soi Fon se laissait tomber dans un état dépressif. Elle toqua à la porte de la chambre de Soi Fon mais elle n'eu aucunes réponse._

-Elle dort peut être… _Même si elle s'en doutait. Elle décida de ne pas forcer le choses pour aujourd'hui._

 _Le lendemain elle retourna à la deuxième division, Omaeda lui avait dit que Soi Fon n'était pas toujours pas sortie, et n'avais rien mangé depuis maintenant deux jours. Unohana toqua à nouveau à la chambre mais comme la dernière fois elle ne lui répondit pas. Elle remarqua que la porte était verrouillée avec un Kido, Soi Fon avait beau être une des plus doué en seaux de toute la soul dans son état son sceau était très instable, Unohana l'annula rapidement. Elle ouvrit la porte, la pièce était sombre, elle vit une silhouette recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce. Elle s'approcha doucement._

-Soi Fon… _Appella elle doucement. Cette dernière sursauta et posa une main sur son zanpakuto, elle devait être endormi, pensa la femme._ Doucement c'est moi. _Fit la capitaine. La plus jeune regarda Retsu avant de remettre la tête dans ses genoux, elle n'avait pas envie de parler à qui que se soit._

-J'ai entendu que tu n'a rien mangé. _La jeune fille se content d'hausser les épaules._

-Qu'est ce que ça peux vous faire… _Murmura elle. Unohana s'agenouilla devant elle._

-Je ne vais toléré plus longtemps ton comportement auto destructeur. _Fit elle d'une voix sec mais douce._

-Que je sache je ne fait de mal à personne je suis libre de faire ce que je veux. _Fit Soi Fon en levant enfin les yeux vers Unohana, elle étais épuisé physiquement et mentalement, ça pouvait se lire sur son visage, elle devait sûrement ne quasiment plus dormir._

-Ce n'est pas une raison. _Rétorqua Restu de manière sec. Soi Fon la regarda choqué avant de remettre sa tête dans ses genoux._ Tu à tout l'avenir devant toi. Ce n'est pas à cause d'Haiko que tu doit tout abandonner.

-De toute manière qui sa peux dérangé… je n'ai plus personne… _Murmura elle. Unohana perdit son air irrité pour un air triste et doux._

-Bien sur que si il te reste des personnes, je suis sur que Yoruichi ne le voudrai pas, car je suis aussi sur qu'elle reviendra, et quand elle sera là, elle voudrait voir une fière capitaine de la deuxième division, pas une tombe portant juste le nom de son ancienne élève. _La capitaine savait qu'elle était sec dans ses mots mais il fallait la faire réagir._ Et puis tu à aussi ton père, et les autre capitaine. _Unohana passa sa main sur les cheveux de la jeune fille._ Alors s'il te plaît sort de cette chambre. _La jeune fille ne dit rien Unohana se leva._ Vient prendre une promenade avec moi. _Soi Fon leva la tête et vit Unohana lui souriant tendant une main vers elle. Elle soupira et attrapa la main de Retsu qui l'aida debout._

-Tres bien. _Fit simplement la jeune capitaine. Elle suivi Unohana dehors, étant légèrement ébloui par la lumière du soleil._

-Il fait beau n'est ce pas ? _Fit Unohana en regardant les cerisiers. Soi Fon répondit par un simple haussement d'épaule._ Ça sera long. _Pensa elle tristement. Les dégâts qu'avait subit la jeune fille sur son moral était beaucoup plus profond qu'elle ne le pensais._

-Les funérailles d'Haiko ont lieux dans deux jours. _Fit elle a Soi Fon, elle ne savait pas ce que la jeune fille ferait._

-Dans deux jours ? _Murmura elle. Soudain sa vision devenir légèrement flou et elle trébucha, tout tournait autour d'elle. Unohana la rattrapa et l'aida à s'asseoir sur un banc à proximité._

-Voila ce que ça donne de ne rien mangé pendant plusieurs jours. _La petite capitaine ne répondit pas._

-Je vais aller prendre quelques chose à manger ne bouge pas de la. _Puis Unohana s'éloigna._

-Suzu ? _Appela Soi Fon dans son esprit._

-Enfin tu reprends contacte avec moi j'étais si inquiète tu avait bloqué le moindre contacte avec moi. _Fit la voix inquiète de son petit zanpakuto._

-Desole je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, mais je n'avais vraiment pas la motivation de discuter avec qui que se soit. _Elle ferma les yeux et se retrouva en face de Suzumebachi. Cette dernière se posa sur l'épaule de la petite capitaine._

-Je n'aime pas te voir comme ca. _Soupira la petite fille._

-Je ferait un effort. _Soi força un sourire._

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas la peine de me mentir nous partageons le même coeur. _Soi Fon soupira dans la défaite._ S'il te plaît Soi ne le laisse pas avoir ce qu'il voulait, ta destruction. Sinon ça veut dire que tout ce que tu à fait pour devenir forte, la capitaine de l'omitsuki, de la deuxième division, tout ça détruit par un seul homme.

-C'est n'était pas n'importe quel homme… _Murmura tristement Soi Fon._

-Il n'a partagé que deux ans de ta vie, tu à encore le temps de rencontrer quelqu'un qui te mérite vraiment. _Soi Fon souria à son petit zanpakuto elle pouvait être insouciante et arrogante mais elle était toujours de bon conseil, elle passa la main dans les cheveux de la petite figure volante et lui souria._

-Merci Suzu. _Quand elle ouvrit les yeux elle vit Unohana semblant attendre assise à côté d'elle._

-Fini ? _Demanda elle en lui souriant._ Tu discutait avec Suzumebachi n'est ce pas ? _Soi Fon hocha la tête._ Tien mange. _Elle lui donna un petit bento avec des sushi._ Si je me rappel bien tu aime le poison. _Soi Fon lui souria et prit le bento_

-Merci. _Elle mangeait tranquillement, elle se sentait mieux physiquement et mentalement._ Merci…

 _~A suivre~_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre 8: Puis-je changée ?**_

 _Hayato regarda Soi Fon alors qu'elle avait fini de raconter son passé. Il la pris sans un mot dans ses bras et l'embrassa._

-Jamais je ne pourrais te faire ça, ça a du être horrible. Mais tous les hommes ne sont pas comme ça, je t'aime sincèrement du fond de mon cœur, j'espère gagné ta confiance, j'attendrai tout le temps qu'il faudra. Juste ne te brusque pas. Je comprends que tu ai du mal à t'ouvrir à moi j'espère qu'avec le temps cela ira mieux. Mais je t'aime Soi et rien ne changera cela. _Soi Fon enfoui son visage dans la chemise d'Hayato, elle ressentait quelque chose dans ses mots, qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti avec Haiko._

-Merci beaucoup Hayato de comprendre. _Il caressa ses cheveux._

-Bien sur que je comprends. _Il se coucha, elle posa sa tête sur lui, puis il caressa ses cheveux essayant de la calmée jusqu'à qu'elle s'endorme enfin, alors la il s'endormit aussi._

 _Le lendemain matin Yoruichi alla au bureau de son ancienne élève, elle voulais voir comment elle allais, elle avait vraiment l'air bouleversée hier. Elle entra dans la pièce, pièce qui a sa grand surprise était vide. Elle trouva Hayato dans le bureau._

-Hey Hayato. _Fit elle souriante._ Où est Soi Fon ? _Il se tourna vers elle et lui souria de même._

-Elle dort encore. _Yoruichi fut légèrement surprise, Soi n'était pas du tout une lève tard._ Elle a eu une nuit courte, elle s'est endormie tard j'ai pensé qu'il serait mieux de la laissé se reposer, si elle ne s'est pas réveillée d'elle même. _Yoruichi souria d'un sourire complice, elle avait déjà compris._

-Alors elle a osé t'avouer ses sentiments. _Hayato souria doucement, un regard calme et détendu._

-Oui, hier soir elle m'a tout dit, ses sentiments, son ex Haiko…

-Tu à bien grandit petite abeille. _Pensa elle._ Je suis heureuse pour vous, Soi Fon a besoin d'une personne à qui elle pourra faire confiance, quelqu'un avec qui elle partagera sa vie.

-Ça ne me choque même pas que,vous soyez au courant. Ça se voit qu'elle tient à vous plus que tout. Vous êtes comme une soeur ou même une mère pour elle. _Il fut coupé par son amie._

-Bientôt c'est toi qui prendra cette place, je ne te demande qu'une seule choses. _Elle perdit son sourir._ Ne la blesse jamais, elle a déjà été suffisamment brisée. _Il regarda Yoruichi dans les yeux._

-Jamais je ne pourrait la blesser intentionnellement. _Elle voyait la sincérité dans ses yeux. Elle souffla soulagé et souria._

-Tres bien je te la confie, tu a dit qu'elle me considérais comme une mère, moi je la considère un peu comme ma fille, elle n'avais personne d'autre que moi, alors oui je te la confie prend soins d'elle. _Elle tapa l'épaule d'Hayato._

-Tu n'a pas besoin de me le dire c'est déjà mon but. _Il se tourna vers le bureau de Soi._ Elle a changée ma vie, elle m'a donné une raison de vivre, de redevenir shinigami et de devenir fort pour protéger quelqu'un. Je veux lui rendre ce qu'elle a fait pour moi. _La Shihoin souria._

-Yoruichi-sama ? _La nommé se tourna pour voir une Soi Fon encore groggy._

-Hey petite abeille. _La capitaine se tourna vers Hayato._

-Bonjour Yoruichi-sama, Hayato. _Elle se tourna vers lui._ Tu aurais dû me réveiller. _Il s'approcha d'elle apparement pour vouloir l'embrasser, mais elle le repoussa rougissante._

-Elle est déjà au courant je lui en ai parlé. _Fit il en référence à Yoruichi. Soi Fon fit légèrement la moue, il mit sa main sous son menton et le releva avant de l'embrasser rapidement. Yoruichi regarda ça, attendrit, elle n'avais jamais vue le regard de sa protégée aussi calme avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Après le baisé Soi Fon recula encore rougissante et se tourna vers Yoruichi, puis sans un mots elle s'inclina, ce qui choqua les deux personne présente._

-Mes plus sincères excuses pour vous avoir frappé, je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter comme ça. _Elle fut couper par Yoruichi posant sa main tan sur ses cheveux corbeau._

-Redresse toi, tu n'a pas à t'excuser, c'est moi qui ait été brusque je t'ai poussé dans tes retranchements. Tu n'a pas à t'en vouloir. _La jeune femme au yeux d'argent se releva et regarda droit dans les yeux d'or._ Je suis tellement fière de toi petite abeille. _Elle l'a pris dans une étreinte sans un mot. La capitaine ne savait pas quoi dire, elle était perdu._

-Bon je vais vous laisser. _Fit elle en s'éloignant. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de la femme plus petite_. Ont se voit plus tard. _Après les au revoir elle partie._

-Abeille. _Soi Fon sortie de sa transe et se tourna vers son amant._ Je veux passé le teste pour devenir vice capitaine. _Elle regarda légèrement étonné._

-Tu en es sur ? Pas que cela me dérange au contraire. Je ne doute pas sur tes capacités en temps que shinigami, mais-

-Oui je le veux, capitaine. _Fit il solennellement. Elle lui souria._

-Tres bien, je vais en aviser Omaeda. Pendant ce temps pourrais tu amené ses dossiers à la sixième division. _Il acquiesça et partit avec la pile de papier._

 _Plus tard avant lieux l'examen de vice capitaine, sous l'oeil de Yamamoto, tout s'était déroulé rapidement car Genryusai n'appréciait pas vraiment Omaeda._

-L'examen consiste en un combat entre Maeshiro Omaeda, vice capitaine de la deuxième division et Hayato Henkō quatrième siège de la deuxième division. _Omaeda avait l'air de ne pas prêté attention à la situation actuelle, il n'avait rien dit quand son capitaine lui avait dit qu'il devrait se battre pour son poste._ Que les deux combattants se place face à face. _Hayato se plaça devant Omaeda dans le centre de combat. Henkō regarda sa capitaine d'un regard confiant, elle lui donna un signe en retour. Soi Fon venait de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait jamais vue le shikai d'Hayato, elle était intrigué par ce que cela donnerait._ Que le combat commence. _Hayato mit sa main sur son zanpakuto._

 _-_ Tranche tout ce qui est à ta porté, Akatenshi. _Fit l'homme au yeux azure, son zanpakuto se transforma en deux katana rouge et noir, la lame était noir sauf pour une rainure rouge au centre, sa garde était rouge, pour le moment il ressemblait à un simple zanpakuto. L'autre Katana était pareil mais les couleurs étaient inversé, la lame était rouge et la rainure blanche. Mais Hayato portait aussi une cape rouge et noir par dessus son shihakusho. Elle pouvais sentir son reiatsu devenir plus important._

-T'es qui toi enfaite. _Fit le vice capitaine actuel. Il lâcha son paquet de chips et se mit en position de combat, son zanpakuto à la main. Mais avant qu'il puisse dire où faire quoi que se soit Hayato était derrière lui, sa lame sous sa gorge, tout les regards étaient choqué, le match c'était fini avant même de commencer, en seulement quelques secondes, ça n'a pas été un match de force mais bien de vitesse, sa vitesse devait être égale à celle de Soi Fon. La shinigami la plus rapide de toute la soul society, hormis Yoruichi bien sur._

-Match terminé vainqueur Hayato Henkō. _Les personnes présente applaudirent le nouveau vice capitaine. Soi Fon s'approcha et lui souria, elle lui donna l'insigne de vide capitaine._

 _-_ Mes félicitations tu a passer avec brio le teste. Bienvenue vice capitaine Henkō. _Il lui souria en retour._

-Merci capitaine.

 _Plus tard elle était à son bureau, elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire quand elle repensa au succès de son amant. Quand elle reçu un ordre de mission, il était dans un langage codé, elle déverrouilla le rouleau avec un kido et commença à le déchiffrer._

-Ordre d'élimination … _Elle fronça les sourcils elle réfléchit et finalement elle décida d'y aller en personne, le criminel était lui même un assassin qui éliminait des membre des quêtes famille noble. Elle alla voir Hayato, qui d'ailleurs était avec Yoruichi._

-Ah Soi. _Fit Yoruichi en se tournant vers elle souriante. Hayato souria et s'approcha, lui volant un rapide baisé des lèvres. Elle rougissa et recula._ Si tu es venue c'est que tu à quelque chose à dire non ? _Soi hocha la tête._

-Demain je partirai en mission. Je partirais seule. _Yoruichi fronça les sourcils, en tant que chef de l'omitsuki elle savait la dangerosité des missions seul ou le taux de décès était très élevé._

-Tu es sur que tu veux y aller seule ? _Demanda elle sérieusement._

-Oui, quelqu'un d'autre ne serais qu'un boulet. _Hayato détourna le regard._

-Qu'a t'elle de si spécial cette mission ? _Demanda il confus._

-C'est une mission très importante. _Répondit la capitaine._

-Et dangereux. _Soi Fon roula les yeux._

-Ça va aller ce ne sera pas ma première… _Soupira elle. Hayato la regarda inquiet._

-Nous somme ensemble depuis moin de 48 heures, j'aimerais bien te revoir encore un peu. _Fit il sur un ton de moquerie._

-Comment tu t'adresses à ton supérieur toi. _Finalement elle souria._ Ne vous en faite pas, je serais présente, je partirai demain très tôt, donc nous nous dirons au revoir ce soir, mais ce n'est pas un adieux. _Yoruichi posa son bras sur sa hanche._

-Soit prudente, une de ses missions à bien failli me coûter la vie à l'époque. _Elle souria finalement._ Mais j'ai confiance en toi. _Elle ébouriffa ses cheveux corbeau._

\- Sois prudente. _Fit Hayato en l'embrassant sur le front. Elle rougit et détourna le regard, gênée._

-Bien sur ! _Balbuta elle. Tout le monde eu un léger rire._

-Je t'aime. _Soi Fon leva ses yeux vers ses yeux azure. Elle pouvait y lire l'inquiétude qu'il ne montrait pas._

-Moi aussi, alors j'ai bien l'intention de te revoir plus tard. _Elle s'éloigna en levant la main._

 _Le lendemain matin._

 _Soi Fon avait enfin atteint sa destination. Elle entra, là se trouvait sa cible, un homme ayant assassiné de nombreuse personnes. Elle sortit un couteau de lancé et visa la gorge de l'homme. Elle inspira et lança le couteau qui se planta droit dans sa traché. L'homme s'écroula à terre incapable de faire le moindre bruit. Elle alla à côté de son corp maintenant inerte. Elle pris les clés qu'il avait sur lui et ouvrit la porte de la pièce suivante. La se trouvais les nombreux trésor qu'il avait dérobé au famille noble. Elle souffla._

-Comme quoi cette mission a été plus facile que prévue. _Elle pris les quelques bijoux et rentra au Seireitei. Elle alla à la première division, et après avoir rendu les bijoux alla à son appartement, quand elle entra tout les lumière était éteinte. Elle soupira et enleva son haori. Finalement elle alla au salon, mais soudain la lumière s'alluma. Son réflexe a été de posé sa main sur Suzumebachi._

-Bonne anniversaire ! _Elle regarda choqué, il y avait un petit gâteau sur la table avec quelques cadeau, rien de bien grand, mais surtout il y avait Hayato et Yoruichi. Elle était sans voix._

-C'est bien rare de te voir muette petite abeille. _Fit Yoruichi en lui souriant doucement._

-Je… vous vous en êtes souvenue… _Murmura elle incrédule, elle même l'avait oublié, depuis tant d'années sans personne pour lui souhaiter._

-Bien sur que je m'en suis souvenu… _Murmura Yoruichi d'une voix douce. Hayato s'approcha et l'embrassa doucement._

-Yoruichi ma dit que en se 11 février c'est ton anniversaire, ta mission tombais pile à temps. Ça nous a laissé un peu de temps libre. _Soi Fon le regarda les larmes au yeux. Elle s'approcha et le pris dans ses bras en le serrant fortement, comme une enfant. Yoruichi et Hayato regardèrent attendri. Hayato caressa ses cheveux._

-Bonne anniversaire Soi… _Elle hocha la tête._

-Merci, ça représente tellement pour moi… _Fit elle d'une voix étouffé contre la poitrine de son amant._

-Voyons petit abeille. _Yoruichi passa une main sur ses cheveux. Hayato avait réussi, il avait enfin gagné la confiance de Soi Fon, il était tellement soulagée._

-Je serais toujours là pour toi… _Murmura il en embrassant le haut de ses cheveux._

 _Cela faisait maintenant 2 mois que Soi Fon et Hayato était en couple, personne ne le savais hormis Yoruichi. C'était un secret. Durant ces long mois, Soi Fon c'était rendu compte de la sincérité d'Hayato. Aujourd'hui était un jours de congé. Elle se réveilla et vit Hayato blotti contre elle, ils n'avaient jamais dépassé cette proximité physique pour l'instant. Hayato la regarda de ses yeux bleu._

-Enfin réveillé. _Elle souria._

-Idiot tu me surveille ou quoi. J'ai le droit de dormir c'est mon premier jours de congé depuis longtemps. _Fit elle en lui souriant._

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. _Elle ferma les yeux et se blotti contre sa poitrine nue._

-Réveille moi un peu plus tard.. _Fit elle d'une voix fatiguée. Il souria et caressa ses cheveux._

-Repose toi.. _Fit il tendrement avant qu'elle ne s'endorme._

 _~A suivre~_


	9. Chapter 9

_La fic est classé M pour ce chapitre mais juste pour la sécurité j'ai pas envie d'être signalé même pour un truc aussi soft. Merci à ceux qui lisent ce chapitre :)_

 _ **Chapitre 9: Toute craintes enfin étouffé.**_

 _Soi Fon se réveilla plus tard, elle était seule dans le lit. Elle bailla et se mit en position assise. La elle vit Hayato sortir de la douche._

-Bonjour Soi. _Elle lui souria._

-Bonjour Hayato. _Toutes formalités étaient parties entre eux, quand ils étaient ensembles chez eux, elle n'était plus là capitaine Soi Fon mais juste la femme douce et aimante qu'il aimait voir._

-Bien dormie ? _Elle hocha la tête puis se leva et s'étira. Il alla derrière elle et mit ses bras autour de sa taille en mettant son menton au creux de son cou, il jouait en même temps avec ses cheveux plus long. Elle soupira doucement et s'appuya contre lui._

-Que veux tu faire aujourd'hui ? _Lui demanda il._

-Juste resté à la maison au calme… _Fit elle en levant les yeux vers lui. Il l'embrassa rapidement et s'éloigna._

-Ça me va. _Elle alla prendre sa douche et s'habiller. C'était un jours de congé pour elle mais pas pour son vice capitaine._

-Tu pars quand ? _Lui demanda elle._

-Dans une demi heure. _Elle hocha la tête._

-Je te confie la division aujourd'hui, alors essaye de ne pas y mettre le feu. _Il ria alors._

-Ne t'en fait pas. _Elle le regarda d'un regard qui voulais dire ''On ne sait jamais'' Il passa une main sur ses cheveux humide._ Je te le promets. _Elle hocha la tête. Il passa une main sur sa taille avant de se placer derrière elle, elle se raidit._

-Chut ce n'est que moi… _Lui murmura il pour la rassurer, son passé faisait qu'elle avait encore du mal avec l'affection physique._ Je vais partir on se voit se soir. _Elle hocha la tête._

-Prend soin de toi. _Après un chaste baisé, il parti. Soi Fon soupira et alla au salon, elle ne savais pas quoi faire. Elle décida juste de faire sa paperasse personnelle._

 _Le soir venue, Hayato entra enfin._

-Je suis rentré. _Mais il n'eu aucune réponse. Il fit le tour des pièces mais ne la trouvais nulle part, finalement il alla voir dans son bureau, il l'a trouva endormie, des papiers tout autour d'elle. Il souria doucement._

-Soi… _Murmura il doucement._ _Elle gémit et ouvrit les yeux._

-hum… _Elle lui souria._ Tu es rentré. _Elle se redressa et étira ses muscles endoloris._

-Allons mangé. _Elle hocha la tête. Après avoir mangé, Hayato était assis sur le canapé, Soi Fon assise sur lui, sa tête contre son épaule. Elle regarda l'heure._

-Ont devrais aller se coucher. _Il hocha la tête et elle se leva. Hayato ne vivait pas avec elle, mais ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensembles. Une fois debout Hayato passa derrière elle. Il l'a tira sur lui et commença à l'embrasser. Elle gemit dans le baisé. Il s'éloigna et la regarda dans les yeux avant d'embrasser son cou. Elle ferma les yeux alors qu'il mordit légèrement son point d'impulsion. Elle gémit à nouveau doucement. Il passa un main sous son shihakusho et caressa sa peau. Jusqu'à qu'il la sentit secoué. Il leva des yeux et vit qu'elle pleurait._

-Shhhh…. Ça ira bien … _Murmura il doucement. Soi Fon n'était pas habitué à se genre de contact intime même avec son ancien amant. Elle avait peur de se qui allais se passé._ Tu n'a pas à avoir peur… _Il la posa sur le canapé, lui au dessus d'elle. Il essuya ses larmes._ Tout ira bien …. _Elle hocha la tête alors qu'il commença à ouvrir son shihakusho, ses main remontant sur sa poitrine._

 _Le lendemain matin, quand elle se réveilla, elle vit Hayato toujours endormi. Elle sourit en se rappelant les évènements de la veille. C'était sa première fois, mais Hayato avait réussi à la rassurer, elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, même si ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis 2 mois et se connaissent depuis moins de 6 mois. Elle se releva assise en utilisant les draps pour cacher son corp. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi vulnérable devant quelqu'un. Elle était sans défense, mais elle savais que Hayato serais là pour la protégée. Elle souria doucement, Hayato avait été un grand changement dans sa vie, elle se sentait mieux tout simplement._

-A quoi pense tu ? _Elle fut sorti de sa transe pas les paroles du jeune homme au yeux azure._ Hey. _Lui fit il doucement_. _Elle lui sourit en retour._ Pourquoi te cache tu derrière les couvertures ? _Elle rougit et détourna le regard. Voic_ i le retour de la jeune fille timide ? _Elle haussa les épaules._

-Je suis comme je suis. _Elle se leva et s'habilla._

-Ne le prend pas si mal. _Lui fit il. Elle voulais le regarder froidement mais finalement elle soupira et lui sourit_

-Prépare toi vice capitaine. _Elle alla prendre sa douche et s'habilla. Avant de partir elle embrassa rapidement son amant._

-Rejoin moi quand tu es prêt. _Avec ça elle partie à sa division._

-Bonjour Capitaine ! _Lui firent ses hommes. Elle hocha juste la tête en signe de reconnaissance. Elle entra dans son bureau, la l'attendait Yoruichi._

-Yoruichi ? _Lui demanda elle légèrement étonnée. Cette dernière ouvrit les yeux et regarda les yeux d'argent de son élève._

-Hey petite abeille. _Elle lui souria._ Ça faisait un moment n'est ce pas ? Deux mois peut-être. _Oui cela faisait deux mois que les deux jeunes femmes ne s'étaient plus vue. Depuis le temps Soi Fon avait dépassé ses sentiments pour cette dernière._

-Oui. _Soi Fon lui sourit sincèrement._ Ça fait du bien de te revoir. _Yoruichi ébouriffa ses cheveux corbeau._

-Comment ça a été avec Hayato ? _Elle haussa les épaules rougissant légèrement._

-Bien je suppose, d'ailleurs d'où le connaissez vous ? _Fit elle en allant à son bureau._

-C'était mon ancien élève. _Soi Fon regarda surprise avant de reprendre rapidement un air stoïque._

-D'où sa vitesse… _Yoruichi hocha la tête._

-A l'époque il n'était qu'un shinigami avec des compétences de bases, je lui avais sauvée la vie et depuis il avait été mon élève pendant à peu près cinq ans. _Yoruichi semblait pensif._ Après ça il est partie au Rukongai, 50 ans plus tard je l'ai revu dans ton bureau et maintenant mes deux élève sont ensemble. _La petite capitaine rougit alors que Yoruichi lui donnait un doux sourire._ Tu a tellement grandit… _Fit elle de manière maternelle. Soi Fon se leva gênée. Ce qui fit rire la Shihōin. Soudain un papillon de l'enfer entra dans la pièce, la capitaine leva la main et se dernier se posa. Elle ferma les yeux et écouta attentivement le message avant que des yeux s'ouvrirent en état de choque. Sans un mot elle se dirigea vers son zanpakuto et son haori._

-Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer. Désolé je dois partir. _Avec ça elle partie d'un shunpo. Yoruichi resta là, ébêtée. Elle se leva inquiète, que c'est il passer pour que Soi Fon parte si soudainement. Et puis elle avait un regard inquiet dans ses yeux d'argent. Elle soupira et sortit elle aussi du bureau._

 _Soi Fon arriva à la résidence Fon, elle retenait ses larmes. Elle trouva Unohana semblant l'attendre._

-Te voilà Soi Fon. _Cette dernière ne dit qu'une seule phrase._

-Ou est il ? _Unohana soupira._

-Suis moi. _Elle l'amena dans une chambre. Dans cette dernière, couché dans le lit, se trouvait son père mourant, la personne qui l'avait élevé toute ses années. Soi Fon s'approcha tremblante. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce partirent pour laisser ce moment d'intimité à cette seul famille._

-Shaolin… _Souffla il doucement en ouvrant les yeux. Cette dernière s'asseya à coté de lui et pris sa main, la main de cette homme qui etait un ex shinigami qui avait toujours travaillé pour l'omitsuki_

-Je suis là… _Fit elle d'une voix fébrile. Le message lui disais que son père était mourant, il n'avais plus beaucoup de temps, il était gravement malade depuis un certain temps maintenant. Son père, même si ce n'est pas de sang, représentait tout pour elle, c'est grâce à lui qu'elle a rejoint l'omitsuki et qu'elle a réussi à être ce qu'elle est._ Papa… _Murmura elle en mettant sa main contre son front._

-Chut… _Lui fit il de manière rassurante avant de commencer à tousser, une fois calmé il repris._ Shaolin, si tu savais comme je suis fière de toi. _Il posa sa main contre sa joue, essuyant la légère piste de larmes._ Tu a changé ma vie même si tu n'était pas ma fille de sang, tu est digne d'être l'héritière mais aussi la chef principal du clan Fon, je te lègue mon titre car je sais que tu le mérite. _Elle avait toujours été la chef, mais toutes ses décisions étaient refusée ou acceptée par le chef principal, lui._

-Merci père, j'en serais digne je le promet… _Lui fit elle doucement, elle se retenait de sangloter._

-Je le sais, je n'ai aucuns doutes la dessus, j'espère que tu trouvera un mari aimant, et que tu pourra continuer la lignée des Fon en tant qu'héritière directe. _Elle hocha la tête tout en regardant dans ses yeux acier fatigués_. Je t'aime je compte sur toi pour la suite… _Il souria avant que sa main donna une légère et dernière pression sur celle de sa fille, son visage était paisible et souriant, ses yeux fermé. Elle inspira un souffle tremblant avant de se pencher sur le corp se son père en pleurant librement._

-Merci papa. _Elle sentie une main sur son épaule, qu'elle se douta être celle d'Unohana. Elle pleurait rarement, et aujourd'hui était l'une de ses rare fois. En se moment son coeur était brisée, son père était quasiment tout pour elle. Un exemple pour elle. Elle sanglota sur son corps, laissant son coeur prendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Unohana regarda tristement, peux de personne avait vue la capitaine de la deuxième division si vulnérables, elle n'avais pas le coeur de la séparé du corps de son père, mais elle n'avais pas le choix._

-Soi Fon… _Appela elle doucement. La jeune capitaine secoua négativement la tête._

-Juste deux minutes… _Sa voix était si faible, on pourrait presque croire qu'elle la suppliait. Unohana hocha la tête._

-Je reviendrais dans peu. _Puis Unohana quitta la pièce, Soi Fon leva ses yeux embrumés par les larmes vers le visage paisible de son père._

-Merci pour tout papa, je suivrai tes dernières paroles, le clan aura un héritier, je n'ai malheureusement pas pu te le dire. Mais je suis en couple. _Elle souria._ Je te promets que le clan gardera sa fierté. _Elle sanglotait silencieusement._ J'aurais tellement voulu que tu vois mes héritiers. _Elle pleurait calmement jusqu'à qu'Unohana entra à nouveau dans la pièce. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de la petite capitaine._

-Soi Fon c'est l'heure... _Cette dernière hocha la tête et essuya ses larmes. Elle se leva et la femme médecin s'approcha du lit avant de couvrir son visage avec les draps blancs immaculée._ Toute mes condoléances… _Repris elle d'une voix calme et sincère._

-Merci… _Répondit simplement la jeune fille. Elle inspira profondément pour se calmer, elle ne pouvais pas sortir dans cette état._

-Au revoir papa… _Murmura elle. Unohana posa sa main sur son épaule avant de sortir de la pièce. Une fois calmé Soi Fon sortie de la pièce vide. Elle alla directement chez elle. Soulagé de voir que Yoruichi n'était pas la. Elle alla dans son lit et se recroquevilla dans le coin, le jambe contre elle, la tête sur ses genoux. Elle côtoyais quotidiennement la mort, elle en connaissait chaques notions, elle même n'avait pas peur de la mort, mais perdre un être cher est une chose à laquel on ne peut jamais se préparer, elle ne s'y était pas préparée, son père allait encore assez bien il y a quelques jours, même si il était vrai que sa maladie avait empirée ses deux derniers mois. Elle ferma les yeux, inconsciemment elle s'endormit._

 _Hayato rentra dans l'appartement de Soi Fon, il ne l'avais trouvé nul part, ni à ses quartiers ni au clan Fon, qui d'ailleurs était très calme. Il entra et remarqua que toutes les lumières étaient éteinte. Il entra dans sa chambre et la vit assise, recroquevillée sur elle dans un coin, elle avait l'air si vulnérable, il ne savais pas ce qui c'était passer, mais ça devait être grave. Il s'approcha et remarqua qu'elle était endormie. Il pouvait voir des marques de larmes sur ses joues porcelaine._

-Soi… _Murmura il tristement. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avais mis dans cette état. Il pris une couverture et la drapa sur son petit corp, il l'embrassa sur le front avant de repartir. Il trouva la personne qu'il cherchait dans les rues du seireitei._

-Yoruichi ! _Appela il. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui souria_

-Hey Hayato. Que fait tu la ? _Lui demanda elle._

-Y à t'il eu quelque chose avec Soi Fon ? _Demanda il sincèrement inquiet, il remarqua l'expression de Yoruichi devenir triste, elle soupira profondément._

-Le chef du clan Fon, et père adoptif de Soi Fon est décédé il y a quelques heures, elle a dû être brisée par sa perte. Maintenant c'est elle la chef principal et l'héritière de la famille Fon… _Hayato baissa le regard._

-Alors c'est ça… _Il ne pouvais pas comprendre sa douleur, il avait toujours été orphelin._ La pauvre… _Yoruichi hocha la tête._

-Je pense qu'elle a vraiment besoin de ton soutien, j'allais la voir, mais je pense qu'elle préférait te voir pour le moment. _Hayato hocha la tête._

-Merci Yoruichi. _Avec ça il parti. Quand il entra dans la chambre, il trouva Soi Fon réveillée, sanglotant dans ses genoux, à chaques fois qu'elle pensait à son père elle ne pouvait retenir les larmes qui lui brûlait les yeux._

-Soi… _Apelle il, elle le regarda avant de détourner le regard. Il s'approcha et la pris dans ses bras._ Tu n'a pas à voir honte, avec moi je ne veux pas que tu te cache, je veux te voir telle que tu es, je ne veux pas que tu me parle de fierté ou de honte, je veux juste être là quand tu ne va pas bien. _Soi Fon restait silencieuse, mais elle mis ses bras autour de lui._ Je sais pour ton père. _Elle hocha juste la tête. Hayato embrassa son front._ Tu n'es pas seule pour affronter ça.

-Merci… _Murmura elle simplement. Hayato sourit et caressa son dos alors qu'il la sentit se calmée._

~A suivre~


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapitre 10: Une fois perdu la confiance est toujours difficile à gagner.**_

 _Deux mois plus tard, Soi Fon avait réussi à faire complètement le deuil de son père, elle avait pris le rôle de chef de clan, en plus d'être chef de l'omitsuki et du Keigun sans oublié la deuxième division . Elle n'avais que peu de temps libre. Aujourd'hui elle était dans son bureau. Elle soupira alors qu'elle s'étirait, elle était horriblement fatiguée ses dernier temps._

-Hey. _Elle se tourna et vit Hayato à la porte. Elle lui souria._

-Hey. _Lui répondit elle. Elle s'affala dans son siège en le regardant s'approcher._

-Tu es fatiguée, tu devais prendre un jours de repos. _Elle haussa les épaules._

-J'ai toujours réussi à compresser quarante heures de travail en vingt-quatre, c'est pas maintenant que je vais changer. _Elle entendit Hayato soupirer._

-Ben justement pense un peu plus à toi. _Elle le regarda perplexe._

-Tu ne remarque pas comment tu es irritable ces dernier temps, alors si tu pouvais prendre du repos. _Avant qu'elle ne puisse réponde le jeune homme au yeux azure l'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres._ _Une fois séparé elle rougit et détourna le regard._ Yoruichi ma envoyer un message, elle t'a convoqué au magasin d'Urahara, elle a dit qu'elle voulais parlé de quelque chose d'important à la capitaine de l'omitsuki. _Soi Fon hocha la tête en se levant. Elle se dirigea vers son zanpakuto et son haori avant de l'enfiler._

-Tu veux venir avec ? _Demanda elle doucement._

-Si tu le propose je ne vais pas dire non. _Il se leva en lui souriant._

 _Elle commença à faire des shunpos, il l'a suivie. Elle avais prévenue Omaeda et Keiko qu'elle était parti. Elle accéléra remarquant qu'Hayato arrivais à la suivre. Mais même plus rapidement il l'a suivais, elle souria alors, elle décida d'aller beaucoup plus vite. Hayato soupira, Soi avait envie de jouer, il le remarqua, il sourit et accéléra pour suivre son rythme. Elle accéléra encore, malheureusement pour lui, cette fois il n'arrivait pas à suivre son rythme._

 _Une fois arrivé à Urahara shoten elle s'arrêta attendant Hayato qui la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard._

-J'ai gagné. _Lui fit elle souriante, il passa derrière elle et mit ses mains autour de sa taille._

-Par ce que je t'ai laissé gagné. _Murmura il dans son oreille._

-Hey les amoureux, faite ça dans votre chambre pas devant la boutique. _Soi Fon se tourna et vit Yoruichi, un sourire plaqué sur son visage. Elle pris un air plus calme et se sépara d'Hayato, gênée._

 _-_ Yoruichi _. Salua Hayato._

-Bonjour Yoruichi. _Cette dernière hocha la tête comme salutations._

-Ça faisait longtemps Soi Fon. Ça fait du bien de te voir comme ça. _Fit elle doucement._

-Pour en revenir au sujet pourquoi ma tu appelé ? _Fit elle pour changer de sujet. Ce que compris la Shihōin._

-Suivez moi à l'intérieur. _Fit elle avec un signe de main en se retournant, Urahara était aussi à l'intérieur. Tous s'installèrent à table._

-Si je vous aient contactez c'est à cause des changements soudains que j'ai remarqué. De nombreux shinigamis trahissent la soul society, nous ne savons pas pourquoi, mais il semblerait que ce soit un mouvement de groupe. _Fit Urahara_

-Que font ils exactement ? Et pourquoi le gotei treize n'est pas au courant ? _Demanda Soi Fon dans son comportement de capitaine habituel._

-Ce qu'ils font, il attaque les autres shinigamis dans le but de les tués, et le gotei 13 n'est pas au courant, car quasiment tout les crimes ont lieux ici, dans le monde humain. J'ai contacté le capitaine commandant qui m'a dit d'en discuter avec vous. _Elle hocha la tête._ Il veut que vous observiez leurs comportement.

-Je comprend. _Fit elle pensif._ Ils se retournent contre le Seireitei, et personne n'a pu les avoir… _Elle soupira, elle était fatiguée et avait du mal à réfléchir, elle ne comprenais pas d'où venais sa fatigue, sûrement au surmenage, pensa elle._ Donc leurs but seraient d'endoctriner le plus de shinigamis avec eux pour, sûrement, coordonnées une attaque sur le gotei, et toutes personnes qui ne veulent pas les rejoindre ou qui s'oppose à eux et éliminés. _Yoruichi hocha la tête._

-C'est exactement ça, d'après mon enquête ils sont environ une vingtaine de personnes, leur chef est une femme, ils sont très puissants et semblent avoirs prévues une attaque pour bientôt. Mais ce que je ne comprend pas c'est pourquoi un groupe si peu nombreux ose s'attaque à nul autre que le gotei treize lui même. _Fit Yoruichi de son caractère d'ex commandant de l'omitsuki._

-Ils sont sûrement bien organisés, ils ne semblent pas irréfléchi, leur attaque doit être coordonnées et réfléchi, ils savent ce qu'ils font je pense. _Fit Hayato._

-Dans tous les cas nous devons agirent avant eux. _Fit la capitaine de la deuxième division._

-Je t'aiderais, des que j'ai des informations je te les transmettrais. _La jeune fille au cheveux de jais hocha la tête en se relevant._

-Si il y a quoi que ce soit nous vous préviendrons. _Fit l'homme au getas._

-Merci bien. _Répondit Hayato, sachant que Soi Fon ne le ferais jamais. Après un salue elle parti. Une fois au Seireitei elle alla directement à son bureau._

-Je veux que tu aille avec l'escouade 4 sur terre enquêter. _Il hocha la tête, même si c'était son amante, elle était aussi son capitaine et son supérieure. Après quoi il parti. Elle soupira et s'asseya à son bureau. Elle observa les rapports des chefs d'escouade._

 _Après plusieurs heures de recherche sur terre, infructueuse. Il retourna voir son amante. En entrant il l'a vit endormie au bureau._

-Voila ce que ça donne de se surmener. _Soupira il. Il s'approcha et la leva avant de l'installer dans son lit qui était dans la pièce à côté. Il se mit en vêtements de nuit et alla s'installer à côté d'elle avant de finalement s'endormir._

 _Le lendemain Soi Fon était en train de posté ses hommes à différents endroits stratégique du Seireitei._

-Escouade 2 vous irez vous posté devant la partie ouest, près du district 23. _Les hommes aquiescèrent avant de partir. Une fois toutes les équipes envoyé elle parti elle même près du district 43, la où il y avait eu les dernières traces de ses ex shinigamis. Quand elle arriva, elle trouva des vêtements de shinigami déchirer et différente armes. Elle se mis à genoux à côté de la tâche de sang. Il était frais. D'après les traces de pas elle pouvait dire qu'ils étaient environ une dizaine, et vue la quantité de sang, la personne était sûrement décédée. Elle se redressa et analysa les différents reiatsu, mais elle ne sentait que celuis de ses hommes. Elle leva sa main et fit un signe, puis tous les hommes au allentour de vue s'approchèrent._

-Surveiller cette zone. _Sans autre mots elle partie. Elle interroga certain des habitants._

-Ils étaient une dizaine, ils portaient des vêtements de shinigami mais déchirer, il parlait entre eux, j'ai crue entendre.. hum… _L'homme sembla réfléchir…_ quelque chose comme, ''il payerons le prix fort, nous leurs ferons regretté ''... Et quelque chose comme ''Dans une semaine sera le jours parfait'' _La capitaine plissa les yeux. Ils voulaient attaqué dans une semaine ?_

-Merci pour votre aide. _Puis elle s'éloigna._ Je dois en avertir le capitaine commandant.

 _Une fois qu'elle était allé à la première division, elle retourna sur le premier site où elle était aller, mais il n'y avait plus rien. Plus de sang, plus de traces, ni même ses hommes. Elle scruta la zone, jusqu'à qu'elle trouva les corps de ses hommes. Certain mort, sauf quelque uns. Elle alla s'agenouiller à côté d'un d'eux, elle avait déjà envoyé un message à la quatrième divisio_ _n._

-Ils… Ils sont trop fort pour nous… _Souffla l'homme. Même si Soi Fon ne le montrait pas, elle était affecté de leurs mort. Mais elle ne devais pas le montrer elle savais._

-Merci pour ton service louable. _Fit Soi Fon avec un léger sourire. L'homme la regarda dans les yeux avant que les sien ne se ferment pour toujours. Elle souffla un souffle fébrile avant de se redresser. Rapidement la quatrième escouade arriva. Elle alla faire son rapport à la première unité avant de pouvoir enfin rentrée à la deuxième division. D'après ce que les rares survivants de l'attaque lui ont dit, ils ont été encerclé par 4 hommes et une femme, très puissant, ils n'ont pas pu les batres, ils leurent ont demandés de suivre leur cause, mais ses hommes ont refusé alors ils les ont attaqués. Elle leurs avait accordé un repos d'un mois pour qu'ils se remettent. Sa journée avait été difficile, elle avait envie de se détendre enfin. Quand elle arriva à son appartement au Seireitei, Hayato était en train de cuisiner._

-Hey Soi. _Il s'approcha et l'embrassa doucement._ Comment a été ta journée. _Elle haussa les épaules en enlevant son haori._

-La journée à été difficile, plusieurs des mes hommes sont morts en mission. Je te laisserais lire les rapports. Je suis épuisée. _Elle alla s'assoir sur par terre devant la table._

-Je m'en doutais vue l'heure, il est dix heure du soir, je savais que si tu revenais aussi tard c'est que tu a eu une longue journée. _Il s'approcha souriant et déposa deux assiettes sur la table. Soi Fon commença à manger._

-Et ben dit donc tu a vraiment faim aujourd'hui. _Elle haussa les épaules et continua calmement son repas. Après quoi elle alla se coucher._

 _Le lendemain matin, elle n'avais pas de travail sur le terrain que de la paperasse. Après plusieurs heure, elle commençait à ressentir un mauvais pressentiment. Elle décida d'aller surveiller un peu les alentours. Elle était obligée en tant que capitaine de l'escouade deux, de vérifier qu'il ne se passe rien d'alarmant au seins de la ville. Elle sauta rapidement de toit en toit. Elle était habituée à la vitesse, même aussi rapidement elle pouvait voir chaques détails._

-Ce n'est pas le capitaine Soi Fon ? _Fit Kyoraku. Ukitake se tourna et remarqua une seconde son corps._

-Oui, c'est bizarre qu'elle aille si vite, elle a peut êtres remarqué quelque chose d'inhabituel. _Kyoraku hocha la tête._

 _Soi Fon continua, mais malgré ses recherches elle ne trouva rien. Elle soupira, elle était peut être juste paranoïaque, mais soudainement elle vit une silhouette s'éloigner rapidement vers le Rukongai. Elle se dirigea alors vers la zone et arriva près d'un lac dans une forêt éloigné du Seireitei. Elle observa dans l'ombre un petit groupe de quatre personnes. Les quatres silhouettes étaient masqué. Il y avait trois hommes et une femme d'après ce que la capitaine pouvais voir. Elle ne voyait que mal leurs visages mais elle pouvais voir que la femme avait les cheveux rouge et le yeux vert._

-Nous devons mieux préparé notre attaque. _Dit une voix d'homme._

-Oui, mais beaucoup de trop de gens s'oppose à nous, hier j'ai dû tué cinq shinigamis qui se sont opposé à nous. _Soi Fon compris qu'il parlait de son escouade. C'était bien eux._

-Malheureusement un Shinigami est en train de nous surveiller. _La capitaine fronça les sourcils et posa sa main sur son zanpakuto._

-Hayasaki occupe toi de lui. _Puis les trois autre Shinigami disparaissèrent._

-Tu peux sortir de la. _Soi Fon sorti de l'ombre et l'attaqua. Mais l'homme était très habille. Il bloqua son épée._

-Alors c'est toi qui nous observais. Malheureusement tu a trop appris de nous. Tu a deux choix, nous rejoindre ou mourir. _La femme avait enlevé son haori pour ne pas être démasqué. Elle semblait être une Shinigami normal._

-Ne rêve pas. _Fit elle simplement. Hayasaki se recula et retira sa cape. Il avait les cheveux et les yeux brun_

-Dans ce cas tu va mourir. _Elle se prépara au combat. L'homme arriva derrière elle essayant une feinte. Malheureusement il ne savait pas qui était son adversaire. Elle le désarma en envoyant son arme valser puis elle lui donna un coups puisant dans l'estomac. Il grogna en reculant, elle allait à nouveaux le frappé, mais il se décala rapidement et alla récupérer son arme. Leur combat était serez jusqu'à qu'elle arrive à gravement blessé son bras dominant, résultats, il n'arrivait plus à tenir son arme._ Espèce de ! _Cracha il. Il alla vers elle et sans qu'elle ne compris comment il l'envoya voler dans l'eau. Elle sorti rapidement de la tête l'eau et se mit debout au dessus du lac. Mais elle ne le voyais et ne le sentait nul part autour d'elle. Puis elle sentit juste un puissant coup frappant sa tête puis plus rien._

 _Hayato et Yoruichi arrivèrent dans une forêt perdu du Rukongai. Ils cherchaient Soi Fon ils l'a sentaient combattre mais devaient lui parler de quelque chose d'urgent alors ils avaient décidé de voir où elle était. Mais ils entendirent soudain un cri venir d'elle._

-Soi Fon ?! _Cria Hayato. Il remarqua comme Yoruichi que son reiatsu c'est soudainement affaiblie. Il allèrent rapidement vers l'endroit d'où venait la faible émanation d'énergie mais il ne l'a virent nul part alors que son reiatsu était proche, Hayato trouva son haori mais rien d'autre. Puis Yoruichi se tourna vers l'eau. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent choqué quand elle vit l'eau teinté de rouge au centre du lac. Hayato remarqua la même chose. Sans une autres pensé il plongea à l'eau. Il analysa l'environnement autours de lui jusqu'à qu'il vit la silhouette de la femme qu'il aimait sombré inconsciente dans l'eau, énormément de sang s'échappait d'une plaies à sa tête. Il nagea rapidement jusqu'à elle avant de l'attraper et de sortir leurs têtes de l'eau. Il regarda Yoruichi qui l'attendait sur la rive, puis il regarda le corp dans ses bras. Elle ne respirait pas, son cœur se bloqua._

-Soi Fon s'il te plaît. _Supplia il alors qu'il sortit de_ l'eau. Elle ne respire pas. _Dit il d'une voix paniqué alors que Yoruichi s'approcha._

-Calme toi et pose la là. _Dit Yoruichi. Il posa le corp de sa petite amie par terre, la femme à la peau tan posa son oreille sur sa poitrine. Puis elle fronça les sourcils et commença à appuyé sur sa poitrine, essayant de la faire respirer. Ses cheveux volaient au rythme de ses pressions alors qu'elle regarda le visage inconscient de la jeune capitaine._

-Aller Soi Fon. _Fit elle. Hayato lui donna l'air dans ses poumons dont elle avait grandement besoin. Yoruichi était autant paniqué qu'Hayato même si elle faisait tout pour rester calme._ Respire… _Pria elle. Mais toujours rien. Puis soudainement la jeune femme toussa l'eau dans ses poumons. Yoruichi la tourna sur le côté alors qu'elle soupira de soulagement. Hayato lui la serra dans ses bras._

-Ne me refait plus jamais peur comme ça. _Fit il en embrassant ses cheveux trempé. Yoruichi de redressa en regardant le soleil couchant._

-Le voyage serait trop dangereux de nuit avec une personne inconsciente. Nous ne savons pas si les ennemis sont encore là. Ils ont un avantage sur nous, et une personne inconsciente serait leur première cible. _Fit elle pensif._ Nous allons devoir passer la nuit ici. _Hayato hocha la tête._ Il faut que tu lui enlève ses vêtements mouillé, met lui sont haori. _Fit elle au jeune homme manquant d'expérience, il hocha la tête et enleva les vêtements humides de sa femme, ne la laissant qu'en petite tenue. Puis il lui mit son haori autours d'elle alors que Yoruichi alluma un feu. Lui même enleva son haut le laissant torse nue car il était trempé. Il mit tout les vêtements près du feu. Yoruichi enleva sa veste orange qu'elle posa sur le corp tremblant de son ancienne élève puis commença à soigner la plaie à sa tête._ Elle a sûrement une commotion cérébrale. _Fit elle en continuant de soigner la blessure, sa main brillant d'une lueur verte une fois fini elle sorti un bandage de sa poche avant de se redresser, Hayato s'asseya près du feu et plaça la tête de la femme qu'il aimait sur ses genoux en caressant ses cheveux trempé._ J'espère qu'elle ne va pas tomber en hypothermie. _Fit Yoruichi._ Je vais monté la garde en premier, occupe toi d'elle. Même si je sais que je n'ai pas besoin de te le dire. _Il hocha la tête. Puis tourna son regard vers Soi Fon. Il embrassa ses lèvres froide._ _Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait elle tremblait de froid. Heureusement ses vêtements avait vite séché alors il l'a changea dans des vêtements chauds. Il voyais de temps en temps Yoruichi mais elle montait la garde. Ce qui l'inquiétait était que Soi Fon n'avais toujours pas repris connaissance. Il commença à somnoler quand Yoruichi le réveilla._

-Quelqu'un nous observe, reste sur tes garde. _Lui murmura elle. Puis elle regarda Soi Fon qui était toujours couché sur ses genoux._ Comment va elle ?

-Rien de nouveau. _Fit il simplement. La jeune fille n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance. Yoruichi s'éloigna. Et Hayato continua de surveiller Soi Fon. Il l'a senti soudainement secoué dans ses bras. Il ouvrit les yeux et remarqua qu'elle tremblait de froid. Il se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi et que le feu s'était éteint. Il le ralluma puis il regarda Yoruichi qui était assise perché dans un arbre. Elle le regarda et lui souris. Le soleil venait de se lever._

-Enfin réveillé. _Lui fit elle en sautant vers lui. Il hocha la tête avant de regarder la jeune fille toujours inconsciente dans ses bras._

-Ne t'en fait pas je l'ai surveiller quand tu dormais. Elle va bien. _Il hocha la tête en se redressant._

-Ont devrais rentrer. _Elle hocha la tête._

-La présence à disparue et il fait jour alors mieux vaut partir maintenant. _Il leva Soi Fon toujours endormie dans ses bras et alla au Seireitei. Il arriva chez Soi Fon et la déposa dans son lit. Avant de se diriger vers son armoire. Il l'a changé dans des vêtements de nuit. Et attendit son réveille. Quelques heures plus tard elle gémit et ouvrir les yeux._

-Ma tête… _Murmura elle douloureusement en posant sa main sur le bandage._

-Enfin réveillée belle au bois dormant. _Fit Hayato soulagé. Elle se tourna vers lui. Il lui expliqua ce qui c'était passé._

-Je vois. Je ferais mieux de prévenir la première division. _Fit elle en se relevant. Elle le regarda et lui souria, elle l'embrassa alors sur les lèvres._ Merci Hayato… _Murmura elle près de son oreille. Il lui avait sauvé la vie._

 _Les jours passèrent, un matin Soi Fon qui était maintenant guéris se promenait dans les rue de la ville, cherchant tout signes suspects. Elle trouva Hayato allant vers la deuxième division._

-Hey. _Appela elle. Il se tourna vers elle._

-Oh capitaine. _Elle arrêta son élan devant lui._

-A tu remarqué quelque chose d'inhabituel pendant ta ronde _? Il semblait pensif._

-Non rien du tout. Pourquoi ? _Fit il inquiet._

-Pour rien ne t'inquiète pas. _Puis elle repartie et retourna à son bureau faire sa paperasse. Les jours passèrent sans autres problèmes._

-Hayato. _Appella elle. Il sourit et mit ses bras autour d'elle._

-Oui petite abeille ? _Elle rougit. Ils étaient dans son bureau, elle n'aimais pas les signe d'affection extérieur._

-Tu pense que se soir tu peux rentrer seul ? J'ai beaucoup de travail à faire. _Lui fit elle en se séparant de lui. Il soupira._

-Je t'ai dit que tu te surmène. Alors non, se soir tu rentre et demain tu finira le reste de tes papiers. _Elle le regarda froidement._

-Je sais déjà ce que tu va me dire. _Elle soupira en regardant ses yeux bleus, en parfaite harmonie avec ces cheveux noir._ D'ailleurs pourquoi veux tu tellement caché notre relation au autre ? _Elle haussa les épaules._

-Je ne veux pas qu'il sache ma faiblesse. _Le jeune homme posa ses mains sur ses épaules._

-Je suis ta faiblesse ? _Demanda il légèrement blessé. Elle hocha la tête._

-Oui… _Fit elle d'une voix faible._

-Tu te trompe l'amour n'est pas une faiblesse mais une force. Tu a confiance en moi non ? _Elle leva ses yeux d'argent vers les siens._

-Peut être… _Fit elle de manière faible. Il pouvais voir l'incertitude dans son comportement, elle baissa les yeux et s'éloigna de lui, elle savait qu'elle venait de le blessé, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Malgré le fait qu'elle sache qu'il est la pour elle, qu'il aime. Elle n'arrivais pas à lui faire complètement confiance, son ancienne trahison toujours marqué dans son cœur. Elle alla dans son bureau, sachant qu'elle ne reverrais pas Hayato de la soirée. Elle n'avait aucunes raisons de rentrée chez elle ce soir. Finalement elle travailla jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Une fois fini elle soupira en s'étirant, elle regarda la lune, il était environ minuit. Elle décida d'aller dormir dans sa chambres privées. Hayato n'était plus revenu la voir, elle savait que le mieux c'était de le laisser seul pour réfléchir. Elle alla se coucher après avoir mangé quelque chose de rapide._

~A suivre~


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapitre 11: Ne me refais plus ça**_

 _Le lendemain Soi Fon se réveilla seule. Elle soupira en se redressant. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, elle savait qu'elle avait fait mal a Hayato, mais sa fierté l'empêchait d'aller s'excuser. Elle soupira lourdement alors qu'elle se redressa. Elle se plia légèrement en deux alors qu'elle eu une légère douleur à l'estomac._

-Je ferais mieux de manger quelque chose. _Pensa elle. Une fois qu'elle avait mangé, elle alla à son bureau. Elle vit que son vice capitaine, Hayato, avait pris une mission pour toute la journée. Elle commença alors sa paperasse, seule. Elle avait toujours été seule avant, mais maintenant la solitude lui faisait mal, tellement mal. Elle posa une main sur ses yeux en inspirant un souffle fébrile._

-Tu ne va pas pleurer pour ça, depuis quand tu pleure aussi facilement. _Elle inspira lentement en frottant ses yeux. Une fois calmé elle continua de lire les différents rapports. Beaucoup parlais de nombreuses trahisons de shinigami sans raison ou alors d'attaque de traitres, des anciens shinigami. Elle fronça les sourcils, elle devait oublier ces problèmes personnel et se concentrer sur son travaille. Elle pris son zanpakuto et décida d'aller voir Yamamoto._

 _Plus tard quand elle rentra de sa petite réunion avec le capitaine commandant, elle reçu de nouvelles consignes. Elle convoqua différentes de ses troupes._

-Je veux que vous patrouiller dans les différents endroits sensibles du Seireitei. Au moindre problème, ou signe anormale je veux être prévenu de suite. _Elle continua à donner ses différentes consignes._ Dispensé ! _Fit elle avec un mouvement brusque de la main. Elle alla à son bureau et pris son wakizashi avec elle avant de partir faire elle même une patrouille, seule la deuxième division était au courant de toute les attaques ces derniers temps. Elle avança rapidement sur les toits de la ville maintenant sombre, soudainement elle vit non loin un shinigami semblant se cacher. Elle s'arrêta et l'observa. Il avait un katana à la main et semblait attendre, lorsque soudainement il attaque une jeune shinigami qui passait par là. Elle s'interposa de suite entre la lame et la victime, elle avait eu sa preuve._

-Quoi ?! _Demanda l'homme visiblement choqué._

-Pars d'ici. _Ordonna elle a la jeune fille qui hocha la tête et partie sur ordre de ce qu'elle voyait être un capitaine, et quand un capitaine combattait il valait mieux partir._ Je suis Soi Fon, capitaine des forces d'exécutions et de rétentions, sur mon ordre directe, je t'arrête sur le champs, tu ferais mieux de te rendre que de t'engager dans un combat inutil. _Dit elle froidement tout en continuant à bloqué l'arme de l'homme devant elle._

-Jamais. _Fit il. Elle soupira et en un mouvement rapide elle l'esquiva, le désarma et le plaqua au sol._

-Pour qui travail tu ? _Demanda elle froidement, l'homme garda le silence. Heureusement avec toute ses année d'interrogation elle avait appris à garder un calme parfait et à ne pas s'agacer. Mais soudain l'homme se redressa violemment, elle relâcha légèrement sa pris et l'homme s'éloigna d'elle. Il prit son katana et à son choqué se le planta dans la poitrine._

-Jamais ! _Crachat il avant de s'écrouler._

-Il c'est suicidé. _Pensa elle en fronçant les sourcils, après avoir convoqué certain de ses hommes, et emmener le corps à la quatrième division elle pouvait enfin rentrée. Quand elle arriva à son appartement, il était vide. Elle sentit les émotions montée à ses yeux. Elle sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues, elle les essuya frénétiquement._

-Pourquoi je pleure ?... _Murmura elle._ Est-ce que je l'ai perdu ? _Elle s'appuya sur le mur alors que ses larmes ne s'arrêtaient pas._ Depuis quand je suis si émotif _? Pensa elle en forçant un sourire. Elle essuya ses yeux et alla dans sa chambre, elle alluma la lumière et se changea. Elle inspira fébrilement alors qu'elle s'asseyait dans le lit, c'était la deuxième fois qu'elle dormait seule._

-L'ai-je vraiment perdu ? _Pensa elle en regardant le sol. Finalement elle s'installa dans son lit, et épuisée par sa journée s'endormi._

 _Il était trois heure du matin quand Hayato entra dans la chambre de Soi Fon. Il l'a trouva endormie dans le lit. Il soupira silencieusement et s'approcha d'elle, son coeur se brisa quand il vit les traces de larmes sur ses joues._

-Désolé du retard, j'avais besoin de réfléchir… _Murmura il a la jeune femme endormie. Il se changea et s'installa dans le lit à côté d'elle, elle ne se réveilla pas, inconsciemment elle devait reconnaître son reiatsu et ne le considérais pas comme une menace vue qu'elle dormait encore. Il l'a pris dans ses bras avant d'embrasser ses cheveux._

-Désolé de t'avoir fait du mal… _Murmura il avant de fermer les yeux._

 _Soi Fon se réveilla le lendemain, elle sentait une chaleur autour d'elle, elle ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'elle était endormie dans les bras de quelqu'un, elle leva les yeux et vit le visage éveillé de celui qui l'avait fait pleuré la veille. Elle sentie de suite les larmes lui monter au yeux._

-Hayato… _Murmura elle d'une voix brisée._ Tu es revenu... _Elle lui souria et l'embrassa._

-Bien sur que je suis revenu, j'avais juste besoin d'un peu de temps. _Il était étonné qu'elle pleure, mais il voyait qu'elle était soulagé_. Jamais je ne te laisserais. _Il essuya ses larmes avec son pouce, avant de l'embrasser délicatement._ Jamais… _Murmura il. Soi Fon effouisa son visage dans sa poitrine._ Je t'aime Soi. _Il embrassa le haut de ses cheveux._ Je t'aime tellement… _La jeune femme n'arrivait pas a parlé, c'était trop d'émotions pour elle. Elle pleura dans sa poitrine, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était si sentimentale ses derniers temps, mais il était là, c'était ça la priorité._

-J'ai eu tellement peur… Mais tu es là… _Murmura elle. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux._

-Désolé de t'avoir fait du mal. _Elle hocha négativement la tête._

-Ça va… tant que tu ne le refait plus. _Il l'embrassa à nouveau._

-Plus jamais. _Elle hocha la tête et se releva en s'étirant_

-Oula… mon dos… _Murmura elle douloureusement. Hayato posa ses main sur son dos en appuyant doucement. La douleur diminuait de suite au léger massage._

-Arrête de te forcer tellement. _Elle haussa les épaules et alla s'habiller, une fois préparé elle alla chez Hayato qui lui aussi était changé. Soudainement il mit un bras autour de son épaules et la tira contre lui en posant son visage au creux de son cou, elle ne bougeait pas, elle s'y sentait bien, elle pouvait sentir son odeur, sentir sa respiration. Elle se détendit dans ses bras._

-Bon… il faut y aller, ou ont va être en retard. _Il ria légèrement._

-Pour qui peux tu être en retard, tu n'a pas d'horaire tu n'a pas de supérieures directe dans la deuxième division et moi de même étant donné que mon seul supérieur et dans mes bras. _Elle souria légèrement en lui tapant les bras._

-Idiot, c'est une question de respect, allons y. _Il souria et la suivit vers la deuxième division. Si elle voulait que leur relation reste secrète, elle le sera._

 _Plus tard dans la journée._

-Hayato je veux que tu aille rejoindre l'escouade trois, j'ai reçu un message assez inquiétant. _Il hocha la tête._

-Très bien. _Il mit son zanpakuto à la ceinture et l'embrassa rapidement avant de partir._

-Ne prend pas de risques… _Murmura elle gênée. Il passa une main sur ses cheveux._

-Promis. _Puis il parti_.

 _Elle était dans son bureau quand, grâce à sa grande détection des reiatsu, elle sentie un grand nombres de reiatsu très étrange entré dans le Seireitei. Elle préférait aller vérifier sur place. Elle se déplaçant rapidement vers la zone quand elle tomba nez à nez avec Yoruichi._

-Yoruichi ?! _Dit elle surprise. La femme avait un air sérieux_

-Ah Soi Fon, désolé on discutera plus tard, ils sont là, les shinigami traître, suis moi. _L'ancienne élève hocha la tête et en quelques minutes elles arrivèrent devant trois personnes, une femme et deux hommes._

-Nous avons été détecté semblerait il. _Fit la femme souriante, elle avait les cheveux rouge et les yeux vert, elle était très féminine et portait des vêtements gris, l'autre homme avait les cheveux mi long blanc et les yeux vert et portait les même vêtements que la femme en plus masculin et enfin le troisième homme avait les cheveux noir et les yeux noir. Soi Fon dégaina de suite son katana._

-Je suis Mistra enchanté. _La femme souria._ Malheureusement je ne vous estime pas une grande durée de vie. _Soi Fon et Yoruichi restèrent stoïque._

-Moi et lui somme Shuma et Kima, enchantée chères dames. _Fit l'homme au cheveux blanc en désignant le dernier au cheveux noir._

-Prenez la femme au cheveux violet, elle est puissante moi je prend la capitaine. _Fit la femme. Yoruichi et Soi Fon se regardèrent avant d'hocher la tête, les deux disparurent avant d'apparaître devant leurs ennemis._

 _Soi Fon attaqua la femme qui bloqua le shikai avec son propre Katana._

-Je suis désolé, mignonne comme tu es, je vais devoir te faire souffrir. _Fit Mistra._

-N'espère même pas. _Soi Fon disparue avant d'apparaître dernière elle. La femme la bloqua en attrapant son bras avec sa main. Soudain les yeux vert de la femme s'ouvrirent choquée._

-Tu es- _Mais elle fut coupé quand Soi Fon se dégageait._ Je vois… Je sais comment te mette à terre facilement maintenant. _Soudainement elle attaqua Soi Fon._ Disperse le temps Mirai ! _Avec cette phrase son katana se transforma en shikai. Sans que Soi Fon ne la remarque la femme était derrière elle. Elle pu tout juste esquivé le coup._

-Comment à elle fait ?! Je ne l'ai même pas vue bouge. _La femme au cheveux scarlet lui sourit sombrement._

-Surprenant hein ? Même pour toi petite miss reine de la vitesse. Je maîtrise le temps à ma guise. Cela semble impossible et effrayant n'est ce pas ?Mais tu en à la preuve devant les yeux. _Soi Fon plissa les yeux._

-Elle risque d'être un adversaire redoutable, je ferais mieux de rester sur mes gardes. _La femme remarqua que la jeune capitaine restait silencieuse_

-Hé bien ma chère, est ce que ton silence dit que tu a peur, ou tu réfléchis à comment fuir ? _Dit elle avec un sourire arrogant._

-Qu'est ce que tu es pipelette… _Soupira Soi Fon d'un air lasse._ C'est une façon que tu as d'éviter le combat ? _La petite capitaine sourit elle aussi d'un sourire arrogant_ _ **.**_

-Oh, la petite miss est bien arrogante dit donc. Je dois avoué que même avec ta petite carrure tu n'es sûrement pas capitaine pour rien. Mais, maintenant que j'ai trouvé ton point faible c'est fichu pour toi. _La femme dégaina son sabre._

-Mon point faible ? _Demanda Soi Fon. La femme posa sa main sur son ventre, ce qui fit rire la capitaine._

 _-_ L'estomac et le point faible de beaucoup d'hommes et de femme _. Rétorqua la jeune shinigami. Elle lança en même temps un rapide coup d'œil à Yoruichi qui n'avait toujours pas fini son combat._

-Non, c'est votre point faible. _Soi Fon soupira._

-Ton bluff ne m'affecte pas. _Soudainement Soi Fon attaqua la jeune femme au hakuda, ce que son ennemie avait du mal à gérer. Elle arriva à donné un coup de poing dans son visage, ce qui semblait la frustrée._

-Ce n'est pas du bluff. _Soudain la femme apparaissait devant Soi Fon, qui n'eu pas le temps de réagir, et elle lui donna un violent coup dans le bas ventre. La femme cria de la douleur atroce alors qu'elle ressenti et s'écroula à genoux. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle souffrait tellement._

-Soi Fon ! _Cria Yoruichi en entendant son crie, elle se tourna et vit du sang par terre._

-Nous ferions mieux de parti. _Puis soudainement Mistra et les deux autre hommes disparaissèrent à la grande surprise de Yoruichi. Elle n'y prêta pas plus attention et accouru au côté de Soi Fon qui était à genoux serrant son estomac. La jeune capitaine ouvrit un œil et vit énormément de sang par terre, elle ne comprenait pas, elle n'avait aucunes blessure juste une atroce douleur, mais elle sentait son esprit flou de la perte importante de sang. Elle bascula légèrement mais quelqu'un l'a rattrapa, elle leva les yeux vers Yoruichi qui avait déjà contacter la quatrième division. La femme ne dit rien et regarda sa protégé qui était appuyé contre elle, le sang était entre ses jambes, Yoruichi ne comprenait pas pourquoi tellement de sang. Sa respiration était courte et brusque, témoignant de sa douleurs actuelle_

-Surement une hémorragie interne. _Pensa l'ex capitaine inquiète._

-Soi Fon tu m'entend ? _Demanda elle doucement. La jeune fille hocha la tête, apparemment épuisée. La femme à la peau tan glissa sa main sur le ventre de la jeune fille et commença un kido de soin pour apaiser la douleur, de suite la petite shinigami se détendit. Yoruichi entendit une agitation derrière elle, elle se tourna hâtivement et vit Unohana, Soi Fon ouvrit les yeux et la regarda aussi, elle voulais se redresser mais n'en avait pas la force. Qu'est ce que la capitaine faisait la en personne ?_

-Bonjour Soi Fon. _Fit doucement la qu'elle se mit à genoux à côté de la plus petite. La jeune capitaine hocha simplement la tête en salutation, entre et la fatigue elle n'arrivait plus à bouger. Unohana voyais que la situation était grave à la vue de la quantité de sang sur le sol, mais elle garda un air calme. Elle posa sa main sur le ventre de la jeune fille._

-Avez vous pris un coup violent au bas ventre ? _La jeune fille hocha simplement la tête, Unohana pensa à une hémorragie interne. Soudain ses yeux s'ouvrirent en état de choque._

-Une... fausse couche… _Murmura elle sans s'en rendre compte. Mais elle sentie Soi Fon s'agiter._

-Une fausse couche ?! Mais c'est impossible je n'étais pas enceinte ! _Fit là capitaine incrédule._ Je ne pouvais pas être enceinte… _Fit elle en posant ses mains sur sa bouche, Unohana pris un regard triste et détourna le regard. Yoruichi était incrédule._ J'étais enceinte… _Fit la capitaine en état de choque. Elle se plia en deux de douleur._ Cette douleur c'est la perte de l'enfant… Mon enfant... _Pensa elle, soudain elle sentit une fatigue l'acculer. Elle sombra alors dans l'inconscience._

-Pourquoi ? _Demanda Yoruichi en tenant la jeune fille maintenant inconsciente contre elle._

-Les choque de perdre un enfant peut être très traumatisant pour n'importe quel femme, surtout dans ses conditions… _Fit doucement la femme médecin en posant ses main sur son bas ventre, elle avait rendu la jeune fille inconsciente pour son propre bien._

-Alors Soi Fon était enceinte ? Tout ce sang… c'est une fausse couche. _Unohana souffla fébrilement._

-Je ne m'attendait pas à ça… mais les fait son inévitable, elle portait un enfant, il était à environ 11 semaines… _La femme avait un regard triste._ Maintenant il faut la sauver elle. _Car en se moment là jeune capitaine perdait trop de sang._

 _~A suivre~_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapitre 12: Pourquoi toi ?**_

 _Soi Fon repris doucement conscience, elle se sentait engourdie, elle sentie une main dans la sienne, elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de ce qui c'était passer. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'elle était à son appartement, Yoruichi était assise à côté d'elle, tenant doucement sa main._

-Enfin réveillée… _Murmura la jeune femme d'une voix douce._

-Yoruichi ? _Fit simplement la femme perdu, elle ne se souvenait de rien, son esprit était beaucoup trop embrouillé. Elle sentait juste une légère douleur au bas ventre._ Qu'est ce qui c'est passer ? _Demanda elle perdue. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit._

-Comment va elle ? _Demanda une voix._

-Elle est réveillée. _Fit Yoruichi en se tournant vers la porte, elle lâcha sa main et se leva. Hayato entra alors dans la pièce. La femme chat se dirigea vers l'homme._

-Je te laisse lui parler, elle est encore sonnée, ça serait mieux si c'est toi qui lui annonce. _Murmura elle a Hayato en posant une mains sur son épaules avant de quitter la pièce. Il souffla fébrilement et souria à la jeune fille alitée._

-Hey. _Murmura il. Elle lui souria en se redressant légèrement._ Comment tu te sent ?

-Ça peut aller. _Dit elle d'une voix rauque de sommeil. Elle vit qu'il avait un air grave._ Que c'est il passer ? _Demanda elle inquiète. Il souffla._

-Tu te rappelle de quelque chose avant que tu perdes connaissance _? Elle hocha négativement la tête, Unohana l'avait prévenue qu'avec le choque, la perte de sang et le kido, il y avait de fortes chances qu'elle ne s'en rappelle pas de suite._ Tu a pris un coup au ventre face a ton ennemis… _Elle regarda inquiète attenant silencieusement la suite._ Malheureusement … _Il ne savait pas comment annoncer la nouvelle._ Tu était enceinte. _Les yeux d'argent de la jeune femme s'ouvrirent dans le choque, puis enfin elle se souvenue de la veille, le coup et le sang, son enfant. Elle posa ses main sur sa bouche retenant ses sanglots._

-J'ai perdu cette enfant… _Murmura elle entre larmes, Hayato ne dit rien d'autre et la pris dans ses bras._ Je ne suis même pas capable de porter un enfant.. _Murmura elle, oui, tout ses symptômes ses derniers temps, la fatigue, les douleurs au dos et au ventre, les sautes d'humeur, le fait qu'elle soit si émotive. C'était pourtant si évident._

-Ne dit pas ce genre de chose, tu ne le pense pas, c'est juste le choque. _Elle hocha négativement la tête._

-Tu devrais être en colère contre moi, m'en vouloir, me hurler dessus. C'était aussi ton enfant mais je l'ai tué. _Hayato leva son menton délicatement et la regarda dans les yeux._

-Non, je ne t'en veux pas, alors ne t'en veux pas. Ce n'est pas ta faute, en rien. _Hayato avait été choqué et bien sur attristé par la nouvelle, il retenait lui même ses larmes, il n'était pas au courant de la grossesse comme elle, mais il faut avancer malgré cette perte._

 _Yoruichi de l'autre côté de la porte._ _Soupira fébrilement, Soi fon avait déjà connue tant de malheur, maintenant la perte de son enfant, elle était encore choqué de l'annonce, Soi Fon était mère. Mais il fallait voir la réalité, elle ne l'était plus maintenant alors qu'elle aurait pu l'être mais c'était la fin, elle ne pouvait plus retomber enceinte. La femme chat repensa au visage de la femme, elle avait fait exprès de viser l'enfant, d'où le point faible. Yoruichi donna un coup de poing dans le mur, la rage qu'elle ressentait était indescriptible. Quand elle avait vue tout se sang… Elle souffla avant de partir._

 _Soi Fon se calma dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait._

-Est ce que je peux retomber enceinte ? _Demanda elle a Hayato. Il détourna le regard._

-Unohana m'a dit que les dégât était trop important… tu ne pourra plus porter d'enfant. _Soi Fon souffla fébrilement en passant une main dans ses cheveux._ Ce n'est pas ça qui va changer les choses entre nous, je t'aime toujours autant. _Il l'embrassa doucement._

-C'est Yoruichi qui ta contacter ? _Dit elle pour essayer de changer de sujet._

-Oui.

 _ **Flash back.**_

 _Unohana avait réussi en endiguer l'hémorragie elle était maintenant à l'appartement de Soi Fo, elle savait que la capitaine ne voudrais pas que la grossesse soit connus._

-Yoruichi, savez vous qui pourrez être le père de cet enfant ? _Demanda la femme médecin. La femme à la peau tan hocha la tête._ Elle aura besoin de soutien, si elle est encore avec lui je pense qu'il serait mieux qu'il soit au courant et présent pour elle.

-Je vais lui envoyer un message. _Fit Yoruichi en s'éloignant dans le couloir. Quand elle avait fini elle entre dans la chambre où elle trouva la très pâle Soi Fon couché dans un lit en kimono de la quatrième division. Elle s'approcha et posa une main sur sa joue._

-Je suis tellement désolé j'aurai dû t'aider face à elle… _Murmura Yoruichi. Elle s'en voulait tellement, elle était seulement à quelques mètres alors que la jeune femme avait perdu pour toujours son enfant. Elle s'asseya sur le fauteuil et pris la main de son ancienne élève dans la sienne en regardant son visage paisible. Plus tard Hayato entra soudainement dans la pièce, il était paniqué._

-Que c'est il passé ?! _Demanda il hâtivement, il approcha de son amante inconsciente mais fut soulagé quand il ne vit pas de blessure grave. Yoruichi se redressa en lâchant la main de la jeune femme._

-Calme toi, elle va bien maintenant. _Elle soupira en le regardant dans les yeux._ Je dois te parlé, en tant qu'amie et personne qui accompagnait Soi Fon. _Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux en tournant le regard._ Soi Fon et moi combattions des ennemis…

-Qui à il de s'y grave ? _Demanda il terriblement inquiet. Il s'approcha de la femme dans le lit et posa sa main sur ses cheveux en les caressant doucement._

-Soi Fon a pris un violent coup dans le bas ventre… _Elle inspira, la arrivait le moment le plus délicat._ Elle était enceinte, elle a malheureusement perdu l'enfant. _Hayato regarda en état de choc. Il serra les poings en regardant Soi Fon._ Le coup a créé un décollement placentaire, l'enfant n'avait aucunes chances.

-Alors elle portait notre enfant et elle l'a perdu ? _Demanda il. Yoruichi voyais une colère dans son regard, elle espérait qu'elle ne soit pas dirigé vers son ancienne élève._

-Ce n'est pas sa faute, elle n'y est pour rien, elle n'était même pas au courant de cette gro- _Hayato la coupa._

-Je ne lui en veux pas. _Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes._ Pas le moin du monde. Je suis juste… choqué… _Il posa sa main sur le ventre de Soi Fon._

-Est-elle au courant ?

-Oui elle l'a su quand Unohana lui a annoncé, elle était choqué. Mais Unohana m'a dit qu'elle ne s'en souviendra sûrement pas à cause de l'état de choc et de la perte importante de sang à se moment là. Il faudra sûrement lui annoncer à son réveil. _Hayato de mordit la lèvre._

-Merde ! _Il claqua son poing dans le mur._

-Calme toi, je ne pense pas que ce soit le mieux à faire en pour le moment. _Soudainement Unohana entra dans la pièce, elle était resté à l'appartement de Soi Fon pour attendre le jeune homme. Elle regarda Hayato doucement._

-C'est vous le père _? Hayato se calma et hocha la tête. Il faut avoué qu'elle était étonné que Soi Fon soit en couple, surtout depuis l'accident qu'il y avait eu à l'époque, mais ce jeune homme avait l'air différent, elle ne l'avait quasiment jamais vue, mais il lui semblait qu'il était le vice-capitaine de la deuxième division._

-Comment va elle ? _Demanda il a la collègue de Soi Fon._

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est hors de danger, malheureusement comme Yoruichi vous l'a sûrement dit, elle a perdu l'enfant qu'elle portait. _Hayato hocha la tête._ Mais malheureusement, les dégâts sont beaucoup trop important, son utérus a été sérieusement atteint par le coup et l'hémorragie soudaine, elle ne pourra plus jamais porté d'enfant. _Hayato serra les poings._

-La personne qui lui a fait tant de mal le regrettera. _Ce jura il. Yoruichi passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant. Elle alla à côté de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa petite sœur et tenue sa main jusqu'à son réveil._

 _ **Fin du flashback.**_

 _Soi Fon hocha la tête et s'installa dans le lit, enfin du moins essayer, mais gémit à la douleur soudaine, ses muscles étaient complètement endoloris. Hayato s'approcha et embrassa son front._

-Je suis désolé, je ne pourrai jamais t'apporter d'enfants… _Murmura elle. Hayato hocha négativement la tête._

-Tant pis, on ne peux plus changer le passé, mais ce n'est pas ça qui va nous empêcher de vivre ensemble. _Elle soupira._

-J'avais promis à mon père un descendant pour le clan Fon. _Hayato s'installa dans le lit à côté d'elle._

-On peut très bien adopté quand le moment sera venu, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, repose toi pour le moment. _Soi Fon ne répondit pas alors qu'elle regarda les draps de son lit._

-Je suis une assassin, je n'ai pas le droit de donner la vie, je ne peux que donner la mort, regarde en la preuve… _Elle serra les draps. Mais Hayato posa sa main sur la sienne la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux._

-Ne dit pas ça, ne redit plus jamais ça, tu m'apporte la joie tout les jours que l'on vit ensemble, ce n'est absolument pas ta faute ce qui est arrivé. Ne culpabilise pas pour ça. _Elle le regarda dans les yeux._ D'accord ?

-D'accord… _Fit elle simplement._

 _Plus tard dans la soirée, Soi Fon était seule chez elle, Hayato avait dû partir pour gérer seul la deuxième escouade. Elle regarda vaguement le ciel, malgré l'heure très tardif elle était toujours éveillé._

-Je portait cette enfant depuis plus de deux mois… _Elle mit ses genoux contre elle._ Il était là depuis deux long mois… _Elle posa une main sur son ventre._ Mon enfant… _Elle entendit sa porte s'ouvrir, elle se tourna et vit Unohana entra, elle était revenue voir Soi Fon à la fin de son service, à elle entra et la regarda un regard triste avant de prendre son visage calme et doux habituel._

-Tu n'arrive pas à dormir ? _La capitaine haussa les épaules._ La douleur ? _Soi Fon hocha négativement la tête. Elle entendit Unohana soupirer alors qu'elle s'approcha, elle pris une chaise et s'installa à côté du lit de la capitaine._ Nous avons besoin d'une petite discussion toutes les deux. _La capitaine haussa les épaules et se tourna vers elle._ C'est l'enfant n'est ce pas.

-Oui… _Répondit faiblement Soi Fon._

-Essaye de ne plus y penser, c'est trop tard, t'attardé ne te fera que plus de mal. _La capitaine le savait mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y penser._

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. _Répondit froidement le capitaine de la deuxième division._

-Alors le père est Hayato ? Je ne m'attendais plus à te revoir dans une relation amoureuse, j'ai été soulagée quand tu es sorti de ta dépression, mais maintenant tu es complètement guéri car tu a réussi à avoir confiance en un autre homme. _Unohana lui souria._ Cet amour ta fait mûrir. _Soi Fon la regarda avec un léger sourire._

-Surement… _Murmura elle l'air pensif._

-Tu dois te reposer, même si je doute que tu arrive à t'endormir. _Elle sorti une plaquette de médicament de sa poche._ Alors j'ai t'ai amené ça, prend le, ça va t'aider. _Unohana n'aimais pas donné de somnifères à ses patients, mais dans certain cas il n'y avait pas le choix, comme pour Soi Fon il y a cinquante ans, mais la différence étant que Unohana devait les lui faire prendre de force, maintenant elle avait mûri. Elle pris les médicaments sans qu'aucunes force ne sois utilisé. Unohana lui souria et se redressa._

-Essaye vraiment de te reposer. _Elle et Soi Fon étaient plus que des amie, Unohana était un peu comme une mère d'adoption pour elle et inversement, Retsu l'avait tellement aidé le jour où Haiko l'avait trahie. Et même maintenant elle sait toujours dire les bon mots._

 _De son côté Hayato alla enfin dans ses quartiers. Il soupira en pensant à Soi Fon, il aimerait aller la voir mais ne voulais pas la réveiller, c'est vrai qu'il aurait bien aimé avoir des enfants, cela le touchait énormément. Mais jamais il pourrait en vouloir à Soi Fon pour ça. Il l'aimait tellement. Même si elle était stérile ou autre, ce n'était pas ça qui changera la façon dont il l'aimais._

~A suivre~


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapitre 13: Adieux**_

 _Quelque jours c'étaient déjà écoulé depuis l'accident tragique. Soi Fon avait repris son poste, elle était encore assez déprimée mais elle essayait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de passer outre. Elle avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'elle aurait pus être mère. Elle soupira en se redressant, se morfondre ne servait à rien. Elle avait finie de lire les rapports de ses unités. Elle se leva et décida d'aller voir Hayato. Elle toqua et entra avant de fermer la porte et de s'appuyer sur elle. L'homme leva les yeux vers avant de lui sourire._

-Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? _Demanda il en posant son stylo. Elle haussa les épaules en regardant dans le vide._

-J'en ai marre de rester dans mon bureau… _Murmura elle faiblement. Il se leva et la tire sur ses genoux. Elle était légèrement étonnée._

-Tu peux resté un peu ici alors… _Murmura il dans son oreille. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller._

-Sûrement… _Répondit elle. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux pendant au moins trente minutes. Simplement le sons de leur respiration. Finalement elle s'endormit sur lui. Elle avait travaillé énormément pour se cacher dans son travail. Pour ne pas repensé à ce qui c'était passé, au point de se surmené malgré les réprimandes d'Unohana et de lui. Il embrassa son front. Il l'aimait tellement. Il ne pouvait plus voir sa vie sans elle. Il alla l'installer sur son canapé avant de reprendre son travail._

 _Autre part._

-Es tu sur que ce sera le meilleur moment ? _Fit une voix masculine._

-Bien sur, une attaque groupé et surprise leurs fera perdre le contrôle. Il suffit d'attaquer en pleine nuit par toutes les entrés possible. Nous, nous serons préparer, mais pas eux. _Fit une voix féminine._

-Et tu sur qu'Aizen ne va pas profité de la faille ?

-Qui ça ? Le capitaine traître ? Je ne pense pas, il serait d'aucun mérite de profiter de la faille d'un autre. Même si les ennemis des ennemis peuvent être des allié. Il a trop d'ego pour simplement profiter de nous. La victoire sera uniquement notre. _Fit elle avec un léger rire._

-Je vois, c'est fort probable. _Répondit une autre voix masculine._

-Prépare tout le monde, l'assaut aura lieux dans un jours. Adieux shinigami. _Elle sourit méchamment._ Surtout cette shinigami. Elle ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça.

 _Seireitei._

 _Soi Fon était simplement chez elle en train de prendre une douche alors qu'Hayato préparait le repas. Elle sortit de la douche avec une serviette autour de son cou avant de s'installer à son bureau et de regarder les derniers rapports qu'elle avait reçu et les différents ordres de missions._

 _Hayato ria légèrement en voyant Soi Fon loucher sur les différentes feuilles devant elle_

-Tu va encore travailler ? _Elle soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux encore mouillé._

-J'ai le choix ? _Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation plutôt. Hayato souria alors qu'il mit la table._

-Tu sais que tu n'es pas la seule capitaine à travailler sur la disparition des shinigami. _Elle le regarda._

-J'ai déjà perdu suffisamment de temps à me reposer, je dois rattraper mon retard, les disparition se font de plus plus inquiétante, nous avons déjà perdu six pourcent des jeune shinigami et deux pourcent d'ancien, ce qui en soit n'est pas rien et représente un chiffre inquiétant, malgré tout les mesures qu'à mis le gotei treize, nous perdons de l'effectif, et chaques shinigami disparue et un allié en moin et un ennemi en plus.

-Tu réfléchis trop. _Elle le regarda sombrement._

-C'est un peu normal au vue de mon rôle au Seireitei. _Lui fit elle d'une voix calme. Il soupira_

-D'accord d'accord. _Fit il en passant une main sur ses cheveux._ Maintenant viens mangé.

Le lendemain.

 _Soi Fon était inquiète. Elle avait reçu de nombreux rapport de mouvement anormaux. Et cela lui donnait un mauvais pressentiment. La nuit était tombé, l'heure parfaite pour une attaque surprise._

-Je veux une équipe à chaques entrées du Seireitei. Au moindre signes prévenez moi. _Fit elle a Reiko. La jeune femme hocha la tête avant de partir._

 _Une heure plus tard la capitaine se redressa en fronçant les sourcils, elle venait de détecter un reiatsu trop familier. Elle sentait la rage monter en elle. Elle fixa son zanpakuto à sa ceinture, elle leva la main faisant signe à tous les shinigami autour d'elle._

-Une attaque est en train de se préparer. Je veux que vous soyez tous sur vos gardes, près à rétorqué. Ne baissé pas les bras et protégé le Seireitei en l'honneur de la deuxième division ! _Fit elle. Tous lui répondirent. Puis elle reçu un message d'urgence de la première division, le Seireitei était attaqué, comme elle l'avait remarqué. Elle regarda Hayato qui venait d'apparaître devant elle._

-Je veux que tu dirige l'équipe deux en protection de la division. _Il hocha la tête._

-Prend soins de toi. _Fit il inquiet, il savait qu'elle allait au combat. Et il savait aussi que même si il lui demandai elle refuserait qu'il l'accompagne. Elle lui souria avant de l'embrasser rapidement._

-Je ne compte pas mourir maintenant. _Fit elle souriant avant de s'éloigner d'un shunpo._ _Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, il n'arrivait pas a comprendre pourquoi._

 _Soi Fon arriva devant un groupe de shinigami, parmi tous ceux qui était présent. Elle reconnue de suite la femme devant elle._

-Ca faisait longtemps jeune capitaine. _Elle resta silencieuse, devant elle se trouvait Mistra, cette femme._ Alors comment va votre enfant. _Fit elle avec un large sourire sombre. Sa prise sur Suzumebachi se resserra alors que son regard s'assombrit._ Si vous êtes venue me trouver je suppose que non. Continuez sans moi. _Fit elle au deux hommes avec elle. Puis il partirent._

-Alors comme ça ont se retrouve. _Fit elle à Mistra._

-N'est ce pas ? _Fit la femme avec un sourire. Puis sans un autre mots Soi Fon l'attaqua à sa vitesse maximum. Cette femme devait mourir. Elle avait tué son enfant de sang froid. Maintenant elle devait mourir._ _Mistra tendit son zanpakuto devant elle puis elle disparue et réapparu derrière Soi Fon qui se retrouva à valsé non loin sous la force du coup._

-Je dois rester calme. _Pensa elle._ À ce rythme je ne tiendrai pas longtemps, je dois garder une prise sur mes sentiments. _Elle ferma les yeux._ Pique tes ennemis, Suzumebachi. _Murmura elle. Elle commença à analyser les mouvements de la femme devant elle._

-Je vois ce que tu veux faire. Tu cherches une faille. Malheureusement je n'en ai pas. _Avec ça elle lança un rayon rouge vers la capitaine. Elle saute sur le côté se rattrapant avec une roulade pour esquiver le coup. Elle se releva plus vite que la femme l'avait prévue et planta sa lame dans son épaules. La femme cria de rage avant de se retirer rapidement._

-Tu ne m'aura qu'une fois petite peste. _Mais Soi Fon reste silencieux, haletante d'épuisement à cause des nombreux coup qu'elle a reçu. Mais avant qu'elle s'en rende compte la femme était à nouveau derrière elle._

-Merde. _Pensa elle. Elle sentie juste une violente douleur dans sa poitrine. Heureusement grâce à ses réflexes elle attrapa la main de la Mistra, l'envoyant voler un peu plus loin . La capitaine se redressa difficilement, le coup était plus violent qu'elle ne prévue. Elle essuya le sang qui coulait légèrement de sa bouche. Mais quand elle se tourna elle vit quatre clone de la femme autour d'elle._

-Merde… à ce rythme… _Elle esquiva les coups de chaque femme._

-Tu te demande comment je peux avoir des clones n'est ce pas ? Je te rappelle que je suis le maître du temps, je peux être partout en même temps. Quand je le veux, ou je le veux. _Soi Fon plissa les yeux._

-Shunko… _Murmura elle. Avec sa vitesse elle arriva à arrêter les quatres clones. Avant de se redresser et d'attaquer la femme, s'en suivit un échange de coup._

-C'est fini pour toi. _La capitaine vit une lame apparaître de nul part et se planter dans sa jambe. Elle gémit alors qu'elle tomba à genoux. Puis elle sentit un coup dans sa poitrine, soufflant tout l'air de ses poumons. Puis un autre et encore un autre. Avant qu'elle réussit enfin à se dégager. Elle se remit debout tremblante et haletante. Du sang coulant de nombreuse blessure sur son corps, tout comme la femme devant elle. Mais soudain Soi Fon sentie un reiatsu apparaître derrière elle. À sa surprise il y avait une dizaine de shinigami autour d'elle._

-Je n'ai jamais dit que le combat serait loyale. _Fit la femme avec un large sourire. Soi Fon mordait sa lèvre de rage. Elle était trop faible._

 _Plusieurs minutes plus Fon avait vaincue une bonne parti des hommes mais ils était tous très, trop puissant. Elle n'avais même plus la force de tenir debout. Elle sentie Mistra derrière elle. Elle n'en pouvais plus et tomba à genoux. Ayant à peine la force de respirer, elle avait pris trop de coup et perdu trop de sang. Toute seule en plein milieu de la forêt._

-Adieux. _Fit la voix de Mistra. Soi Fon ferma les yeux avant de sourire._

-Désolé Hayato… je ne tiendrais pas ma promesse. _Avec ça elle sentit la lame traverser sa poitrine. Elle n'avait même pas la force de crier. Elle tomba par terre. Ses yeux à peine ouvert. Elle vit la femme sourire en éloignant le zanpakuto ensanglanté._

-Bonne nuit. _Fit la femme avant de disparaître. Soi Fon ferma les yeux. Elle sentait son coeur faiblir. Elle ne ressentait déjà plus rien. Les son était flou. Jusqu'à qu'elle entendit un hurlement._

-Soi ! _Elle ouvrit légèrement les yeux pour voir Yoruichi la tenir dans ses bras._ Tu m'entends ?! _Demanda la femme paniquée. Elle voyais l'étendue des blessures. Alors qu'elle essayait de soigné du mieux qu'elle pouvait l'entaille._ Reste avec moi. _Soi Fon voyais ses yeux dorées, brillants, larmoyant. Elle sourit faiblement, du sang coulant sur ses lèvres._

-Dé...Désolé… _Murmura faiblement._

-Ne parle pas garde tes forces… _Murmura Yoruichi avec un sourire forcé. Soi Fon l'ignora._

-Ha...Hayato… Désolé et… Yoruichi… me… merci pour tout… _Yoruichi hocha négativement la tête alors que des larmes coulait sur ses joues._ _Shaolin lui souria._ Dit… dit merci à … Hayato.. s'il … _Elle s'arrêta n'ayant pas la force de continuer. Yoruichi embrassa son front alors qu'elle hocha la tête._

-Tu lui dira toi même… _Murmura elle désespère. Mais la capitaine la regarda dans les yeux._

-Tu n'es … pas si… si bête… tu l'a… compris…. _Yoruichi ne pouvait que baisser la tête. Alors que plus de larmes coulaient. Oui elle l'avait compris, la blessure était mortel. Elle arrêta son kaido de soins. Il n'y avait plus rien a faire._

-Je lui dirais… _Murmura elle faiblement._ Je t'aime tellement petite abeille. _Elle la serra dans ses bras en embrassant son front alors qu'elle commençait à sangloter._

-Merci… vous...deux…. _Murmura elle alors que ses yeux se ferment et que sa respiration s'arrêta. Yoruichi baissa sa tête contre le corps inerte._

-Soi Fon… _Sanglota elle incontrôlablement._

 _Sur ceux la jeune capitaine de la deuxième division, disparue pour toujours. Assassinée par la femme qui avait déjà tuée son enfant._

~A suivre~


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapitre 14: Douloureuse séparation**_

 _Hayato arriva en sur le camp d'urgence installer en plein milieu du Seireitei, l'attaque était encore en cours mais il y avait énormément de blessés et de morts. Il avait reçu un message d'urgence de Yoruichi. Il s'inquiétait, il ne sentait plus le reiatsu de Soi Fon, mais peut être qu'elle était juste caché et qu'elle l'avait bloqué. Il demanda ou était Yoruichi et un jeune homme lui montra une tente non loin. Il entra mais s'arrêta quand il vit une silhouette à genoux à côté de ce qui semblait être un corps couvert d'un darps blanc, la femme se retourna vers lui, des yeux rougis et des larmes encore fraîches sur ses joues. Elle ne dit rien, elle ne pouvait pas. Hayato senti son coeur s'arrêter, sa respiration se bloqué._

-Ce n'est pas elle n'est ce pas ? _Demanda il d'une voix fébrile. La femme ne dit rien. Il s'approcha alors que la panique prenait le dessus. De plus en plus rapidement il approcha avant de se mettre à genoux devant le corps. Il mit sa main au dessus du draps. Il tremblait._ _Avec une inspiration il enleva légèrement le draps, à se moment là tout espoir disparue. La, devant lui se trouvait le visage pâle et inerte de la femme qu'il aimait. Ses bras tombèrent à ses côté alors qu'il s'affala. Il entendait Yoruichi pleuré à côté de lui. Mais n'y prête pas attention._

-Ce n'est pas possible… elle m'avais dit qu'elle reviendrait… _Fit il en état de choque. Finalement la réalisation arrivé accompagné de larmes. Il posa sa main sur la joue froide de la jeune femme._ Ce n'est pas possible.. pas elle… _Il pris son corps dans ses bras._ Non pas toi… _Murmura il en berçant son corps. Avant de commencer à pleurer incontrôlablement. Il entendit Yoruichi se lever et partir. Après plusieurs longue minutes il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il se tourna et vit Unohana, elle même avait les yeux brillants._

-Que… que c'est il passer ? _Murmura il. Unohana inspira fébrilement, voyant bien que c'était pour retenir ses larmes._

-Quand je suis arrivée… c'était déjà trop tard, il faut demander à Yoruichi, c'est elle qui était avec elle. _Il hocha la tête regardant le visage de la capitaine défunte, alors Unohana quitta la tente_

-Idiote tu m'avais dit que tu reviendrais… Tu m'avais dit de ne pas m'inquiéter… _Sanglota il. Son coeur était brisé comme jamais il ne l'avait connu._

 _En dehors de la tente._

 _Yoruichi était appuyé sur un arbre non loin du camp d'urgence, elle essayait tant bien que mal d'arrêter ses larmes. Jamais elle n'avais autant pleuré. Elle avait tout juste eu le temps de voir la femme partir et de voir Soi Fon à terre. Si seulement elle était arrivé une minutes plus tôt. Maintenant c'était trop tard. Elle savait qu'elle devrait être sur le champ de bataille, mais son esprit ne le pouvais pas. Elle venait de perdre la personne la plus précieuse à ses yeux, presque plus que Kisuke, elle était comme sa sœur, même comme sa fille. À cette pensé elle recommença à trembler alors que les larmes mouillaient ses vêtements. Elle était morte dans ses bras._

-Je suis tellement désolée Soi Fon… _Murmura elle d'une voix étouffé en levant les yeux vers le ciel._ Si seulement j'était arrivé plus tôt…

-Culpabilisée ne changera rien. _Yoruichi se tourna et vit Unohana._ Ce n'est pas ta faute, ni celle de personnes hormis son ennemi, nous avons eu de nombreuses perte. Chaque vie à le même prix, mais certainement ont plus de répercussions. J'ai envoyé un message au capitaine commandant.. _Unohana inspira fébrilement._ Lui annonçant la perte du capitaine de la deuxième division. _Avec ça elle essuya une seule larmes sur sa joue._ Il y a encore des vie a sauvé… je ne peux pas m'effondrer pour l'instant… Il ne faut pas s'arrêter pour les morts mais se battre pour ce qui sont encore en vie. _Fit il en reprennent un air neutre._ Yoruichi tu devrais aidé au combat. C'est ce que voudrait Soi Fon . _La femme à la peau tan essuya ses yeux en hochant la tête._

 _Après un rude combat, les ennemis avait été neutralisée, sauf pour tous ceux qui ont fuit, c'est à dire plus de la moitié des force ennemis._

 _Quelques jours plus tard._

 _Tout le monde était actuellement réuni devant une pierre tombale. Tous les shinigamis de la deuxième division, tout les vice-capitaines et capitaines. Le capitaine commandant avait un air neutre, Unohana avait les yeux baissé. Kyoraku avait son chapeau couvrant ses yeux et sa peine. Ukitake avait le coeur serré. Yoruichi était assise non loin en hauteur, observant discrètement la cérémonie, Kisuke était avec Yoruichi, son chapeau baissé sur ses yeux. Hayato, ne pleurait pas. Mais ses yeux étaient brillants. La douleur ayant déjà pris son péage sur lui depuis le premier soir sans elle._

-Nous sommes aujourd'hui réuni en ce jours tragique, pour dire au revoir à une femme et un capitaine louable, Capitaine de la deuxième division, chef du Keigun et de l'omitsuki, dirigeante des force de rétention, d'espionnage et d'assassinat, héritière et chef du clan Fon . La capitaine de la deuxième division, Shaolin Fon était un exemple pour nous tous. Une femme fière de ses convictions, son allégeance était exemplaires tout comme son service depuis de très nombreuses années. Malheureusement cette shinigami remarquable nous a quitté dans une bataille ayant coûté énormément de vies. Nous ne savons pas pourquoi ou comment, mais nous savons qu'elle est morte comme elle l'aurait voulue, en protégeant le Seireitei. Elle était une capitaine exemplaires, une enfant digne, une élève loyale. Même si ça vie n'a été qu'un chemin emplis d'embuches, elle c'est toujours relevé fière d'elle. Maintenant à nous de la remercier. _Le capitaine ferma les yeux._ Au nom de cette loyauté dont elle a toujours fait preuve. _Il y eu une longue minutes de silence._ Adieux et merci capitaine Shaolin Fon. Votre service restera mémorable. _Fit il en se tournant vers l'une des rares photo souriante de la capitaine défunte. Hayato regardait le sol, il n'avais toujours pas réalisé. Il avait perdu la seule femme qu'il avait aimé. Après la phrase du capitaine commandant, tous les shinigamis de la deuxième division peu importe leur rang, même Reiko et Omaeda, se mirent à genoux, tête baissé, au nom de leurs capitaine. Seul Hayato était resté debout, étant présent non pas comme vice capitaine de la deuxième division, mais comme amant de Soi Fon. Yoruichi resta silencieuse. En regardant tout les shinigami à genoux. Soi Fon avait atteint un tel rang. Elle avait accomplie tellement. Elle sauta au sol et se mit elle même à genoux, Soi Fon avait gagné le respect de son maître, de l'héritier directe d'un des quatre plus grand clan du Seireitei, d'une des femme les plus puissante, de son prédécesseur et surtout de la femme qui comptait le plus pour elle. Elle l'avait méritée._

-Adieux Soi Fon… _Murmura elle. Elle repensait à cette jeune fille sous ses ordre, et maintenant elle voyait le respect de tous ses subordonnés, à genoux pour lui dire au revoir._

 _Une fois la cérémonie terminé Hayato approcha la pierre tombale. Passant sa main sur l'écriture._

 _''Shaolin Fon, Capitaine de la deuxième division, chef du Keigun et de l'omitsuki, dirigeante des force de rétention, d'espionnage et d'assassinat. Héritière et chef du clan Fon''_

 _Tout cela n'était que des mots graver dans la pierre, figé pour toujours, non plus la femme souriante et dynamique qu'il avait connue. Il sentit des bras autour de son cou, il reconnut de suite l'aura douce de Yoruichi._

-Elle ne voudrait pas nous voir triste… _Murmura elle. Il hocha la tête._ Tu sais qu'elle fut ses dernières paroles ? _Il l'a regarda dans les yeux attendant la suite._

-''Merci Hayato et désolé'' _. L'homme baissa les yeux avant de sourire faiblement._

-C'est bien elle ça… _Il regarda Yoruichi dans les yeux._

-Relevons nous, pour elle. _Fit elle en se redressant. Il accepta sa main en se redressant._

 _Le soir venue, il entra dans son appartement où il vivait avec Soi Fon. Il alluma la lumière, remarquant de suite la froideur de la pièce sans elle. Il entra dans le salon et trouva encore son bureau avec tout ses papiers qu'elle devait remplir le soir venue. Il s'approcha et posa sa main dessus. Avant de fermer les yeux, il s'était juré de ne plus pleuré._

-Je te vengerai… _Il avait appris que la femme qui avait tué Soi Fon était aussi celle qui avait tué son enfant et qui avait organisé l'attaque sur le Seireitei._

*A suivre*


End file.
